The Line Between Love N Hate
by RKOCena'sWIFEY
Summary: Randy Orton and Alexandria Taylor are the perfect couple, if only everyone one else felt that way. It goes on and on and on in an endless story of hate, jealousy, anger, and above all things LOVE. Read and Review.
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shyt, so let it go playa, let it go

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Orton is here" Casey my receptionist said. She was the typical dumb ass blond and that's why she was my receptionist. She wore her hair in two high ponytails and wore a pink t-shirt that said, _"Blondes do it better"_ with khaki pants.

"Thanks, Casey" I said. I stood up and fixed my skirt suit. "Send him in".

Yeah send in that cocky bastard. I sighed. Why couldn't Vince send me someone else, like Trish Stratus, someone I respected.

Damn, I' am screwed. I've been watching wrestling all of my life and when Randy Orton showed up I wasn't exactly pleased. I couldn't stand the jerk and now I'm supposed to be his publicist. Why me? Hey, at least I get paid good and I love what I do.

"She's through there, Mr. Orton," I heard Casey's annoying voice call out.

Randy entered.

"Hello Mr. Orton. Alexandria Taylor," I said offering my hand. He looked at me up and down.

"Call me Randy, gorgeous," he said. Here we go.I sighed heavily.

"Mr. Orton don't call me gorgeous," I said walking around my desk. I sat down. He smirked.

"Feisty are we?"

"Let's get down to business" I said getting pissed off .I closed my laptop and adjusted myself in my seat. "Basically I will be your publicist and I will work to get you more media exposure and publicity and hopefully make you as famous as The Rock and cross over to movies and such if you would like. It's my job to make sure that you get the exposure you deserve. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Randy said. He shifted in his seat. "How old are you?"

"I' m twenty four" I said. What the hell is this about? He leaned forward in his seat. Staring at me with those baby blue eyes, I shifted in my seat. Was it me or was I starting to feel uncomfortable?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked his voice suddenly getting very sexy.

Whoa, snap out of it Alex. He's a freaking perv.

"Let's keep this to business only, Mr. Orton. If there are no other questions I will see you in Philli for Smackdown," I said quickly. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse and tossed my cell phone into it. I was going home it was five o'clock and my day was over.

"I'll be seeing more of you?" he asked.

"Yes, as your publicist I have to follow you around to promotions, etc." I walked right up to Randy and offered my hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Orton"

"The pleasure's all mine, gorgeous." He said. He took my hand and kissed it. I snatched my hand away from his in disgust and looked at him like "what the fuck?". He smirked. He opened the door for me and I stomped out of my office.

"Bye, Casey," I called out.

"Bye, Alex! Bye Randy!" she giggled like an idiot. I sucked my teeth and headed to the elevator. I needed to get as far away from him as I could. I hated him.


	2. chapter 2

Chapta 2: Business with pleasure

"What are you doing later?" Randy asked.

"Mr. Orton," I said frustrated. I pressed the down button for the elevator.

"How bout it we could go get something to eat." He said.

Why won't he just fuck off? If he doesn't leave me alone I'll beat his ass with my purse. Trust me; it's like a ton of bricks. Thank God the elevator reached the floor. I walked in quickly. But he had to follow behind me. "Mr. Orton," I said angrily.

"Call me Randy," he said.

"I don't mix business with pleasure" I said. He stepped towards me and suddenly had me trapped in the corner of the elevator.

"Maybe you should," he whispered with a grin on his face. I didn't know why but my body suddenly turned weak.

_Ding. _The elevator reached the garage.

"Leave me alone." I groaned moving away from him. I practically ran off the elevator I just needed to get far away from him.

"See you next week, gorgeous!" he called out after me. I jumped in my white beemer and sped home. Please don't make next week come

On Saturday I got my hair and nails done. I was using my weekend to vent from Friday's meeting with Mr. Orton. I went home and pulled out my Louis Vuitton luggage and began to pack. Suddenly, the door bell rang. I answered it. A old fat guy was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Flowers for Alexandria Taylor" he said.

"That's me" I said. I signed for them. "Thank You, they're so pretty."

I rushed back into my house and placed them on the table and grabbed the card.

_Mix business with pleasure. Can't wait to see you at Smackdown, gorgeous._

_Randy_

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach I tossed the card on the floor and grabbed the roses. I threw them in the garbage and grabbed the card his number was on it. I dialed it quickly on my cell phone.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I said.

"So you got my flowers, did you like them?" he asked. Damn, smart ass.

"Fuck off, Mr. Orton," I said bitterly.

"Okay feisty, why don't you come to my hotel room and take your anger out on me," he whispered.

"How about no, perv" I said plopping down on my couch. I turned the TV on and flipped it to BET.

"Hey, it's your loss babe. See you at Smackdown," he said. I snapped my cell phone shut and threw it on the couch. I had a fucking headache. Then my door bell rang again.

"Why don't you fuck off?" I yelled opening the door.

"Damn, is that how you speak to your best friend?" Angel asked. She looked offended.

"Oh my god, Angel I'm sorry" I said hugging her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Work is pissing me off," I sighed.

"And you thought watching the BET awards for the tenth time would help?" she asked taking off her coat.

"No, I don't know. I just got roses from this guy-"  
"Roses? I like him already is he one of those fine ass wrestlers you working with?" she asked digging in her purse and tossing me a snickers bar.

"Thanks. No it's this jerk he's hitting on me and wont leave me the hell alone and the worst thing is that I gotta follow him around as his publicist," I took a bite of my snicker's bar.

"Oh, who is he?" Angel asked.

"Randy Orton," I said in between chewing.

"Oh shit!" She said.

"You know him?" I asked un-amused.

"Yeah my little brother Andrew watches him. He is sexy." I gave her the look of death. "Alex, come on he sounds like he really like's you and he is fine. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because…." I said trying to find the words so many things ran through my mind. My eyes began to water. I didn't know why. " Because….I cant"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smackdown

PLEASE READ N REVIEW!

When I got off of my flight in Philli a limo was waiting for me outside. I pulled my I-pod earphones off and shoved them into the pockets of my coat.

"Hello, gorgeous"Randy said moving down to give me room to get in.

"Hello Mr. Orton" I said sliding into the limo. I took of my coat to reveal my low cut top. Randy whistled. I shot him a mean glare. I reached into my bag and pulled out my blackberry. It was my bible, everything I needed was on it. I cleared my throat."Okay so here's what we have in store for today and interview on Philli's hottest radio station, followed by your appearance at Champs Sports, oh yeah and then Smackdown"

"Busy day," Randy said putting his head back. "At least I get to spend it with you," he put his hand on my knee. I pushed it off and scooted down the seat away from him. He smirked. I felt like slapping him. He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't think you know how sexy you are when you're pissed". I pushed him away from me.

"Fuck off, dammit" I said. I had a look of disgust on my face. "Oh my god" I groaned as I pulled my I-pod out of my purse.

"Okay feisty" he said. I shoved my earplugs on and turned it up extra loud so I wouldn't hear any comments Randy had to say.

We pulled into Philli's radio station I got out and he whistled again as he watched my ass. I sucked my teeth and fixed my clothes. When he was ready we walked into the building and he tried to put his arm around me. I moved out of the way. One of the DJ's approached us.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Randy" he said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, and this is my oh-so sexy publicist Alexandria Taylor" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy and just walked away. Craig, the DJ laughed.

"She doesn't seem to like you much, dude."

"Yeah, she'll turn around someday," he said watching me. I flipped him the bird. He laughed. "You are too cute,"

What the fuck, man? I cant stand him. Why cant he leave me the hell alone?

"Anyways, let's get you in the studio" Craig said.

The radio interview went well afterwards he had a meet and greet. Then we went to Champs.

" I think that went very well," I said after the last fan, a hysterical teenager, was ushered out by security.

"Thanks to you," he said getting up. I blushed. We were walking out of the store when I saw that it was raining.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"What?" he said standing at the door.

"It's raining. I just got my hair done; it's going to get messed up." He took off his leather jacked and handed it to me. I took it. "Thank You" I said.

"Your welcome,baby" we ran to the limo and went to the arena for Smackdown.

I yawned as I followed Randy into the arena. I was so tired from the day.

"What's up Randy?" WWE superstar Christian AKA Jason Reso asked.

"Hey Jay," Randy said grabbing a bottle of water off of the table.

"And who is this?" Jason asked.

"Hi" I said. Christian had to be one of my favorite wrestler's he was too cute.

"This is my publicist Alex," he said staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I left Randy to talk to Jason.

After I went to meet with Stephanie McMahon, I helped her out for most of the show. Later on I ran into Randy.

"My match is coming up," he said.

"Okay," I said looking uninterested. I began to tap my foot on the floor.

"We can leave afterwards if you want,"

"After you meet with fans," I said. He nodded and went off to change.

Randy had a great match against Chris Benoit. I couldn't help but get caught up in it. When Randy came backstage I hugged him.

"You were great out there!" I screamed then I remembered that I couldn't stand the bastard and I let go.

After he changed we went outside to meet with fans I was so exhausted. I crawled into the limo and laid down. The next thing you knew when I woke up I was in Randy's arms in an elevator. "Where am I?" I asked sleepily.

"At the Hilton hotel," he said.

"Put me down," I stated angrily. He did. I staggered a bit but he held me up. I yawned and looked at my watch, it was two o'clock in the morning. I reached into my purse and pulled out my card key.

"Sleep well, gorgeous" he said. I totally ignored him.I shut the door behind me.

While I was sleeping the next morning, there was a knock on my door. I groaned and got up. The first thing that hit me was that I wasn't in my room in my apartment in Connecticut. I dragged my self to the door and opened it. Randy stood there wearing a track suit

"Morning," he said. I wiped my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Isn't it like seven in the morning. I do not wake at these hours.

"The limo's coming in an hour to take us to the airport" he said.

I stood in front of him shocked. Oh my god, I forgot!

"You gotta be lyin," I said. He shook his head. "Shit!" I cried I ran back into the room and started throwing things into my suitcase. Randy stood by the door watching me. "What?" I asked. Was there something onmy face?

"I like the nightgown, babe" he said. I looked down.

Here I was rushing around my room in lingerie right in front of Randy where the hell was my head? I'm usually so focused. I blushed as I grabbed my robe and put it on quickly.

"Meet me in the lobby in fifteen," I said opening the door to give him the sign to leave.

In fifteen minutes I managed to throw on a Juicy couture sweat suit and toss all of my belongings into my suitcase and meet Randy in the lobby. At the airport I waited for them to call the plane for Hartford, Connecticut.

"When am I going to see you again?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Next week for a house show, photo shoot, and appearance in Anaheim" I said flipping through a Vogue magazine and drinking a bottle of Cranberry Juice.

"Great," he said. "Maybe we can hang out in Anaheim and do something" Yeah, right.

"The only thing **we **are doing Mr. Orton is WWE business in Anaheim because that is what Vince hired me to do" I said stubbornly. I turned the page in my magazine roughly.

"We can at least try to get along. We don't know how long we're going to be working together" he suggested putting his arm around me.

"Whatever" I sighed.

"So let's get to know each other better," He said. I looked at him blankly and returned to my magazine. "So where are you from?"

"New Jersey" I answered quickly.

"What school did you go to?"

"Yale" I said staring at the ads in Vogue.

"Really?" he said like it was surprising or something. I nodded. I know I act like Jessica Simpson most of the time but when it comes to school I'm like a frekin genius.

"Beauty and brains. Perfect match." He said. Wish I could say the same about him. I'm so funny. "So where are your parents?" I froze suddenly and closed my magazine. I could feel him staring at me, waiting for an answer. Why would he ask me this question? I stared down at my white Nike air force one's trying to think of excuse, but there was none.

"My…" I began slowly still focusing at the ground, usually people dont ask me about this. I guess no one ever cared, except for Angel. "My Dad, I really never knew him, and my mom…well my mom…. passed away….last year" I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I could see in his baby blue eyes so much concern. I just looked at him, I had never seen someone look like that after I told them about my parents. His reaction was so different. Ususally, i get fake "Oh my god's" or just silence. But Randy's reaction was so sincere...so real.

_"Now boarding flight 354 Jet Blue to Hartford, Connecticut"_

I jumped up and grabbed my stuff trying not to let him see me like this. I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"I'll see you next week" I said turning to go but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Call me if you need anything" he said. I turned to go but he still held me. "I mean it". He looked so honest and sweet. I nodded again and smiled weakly. He moved in and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. He was being so sweet to me, but I hated him. I didn't know whether I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me or slap him and tell him to fuck off.

"Bye, babe" he said.

"Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

PLEASE READ N REVIEW!

A few weeks later I was meeting with Randy this time in Detroit. I was shivering my ass off in the cold. I waited at the curb for Randy or the limo. Which ever one came first I didn't care. I stared at the sky. It was a pale gray. I shoved my hands back into the pockets of my The North Face coat. I must have been waiting for fifteen minutes when someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep voice whispered in my ear

"Mr. Orton" I said sadly as I pulled his hands off of me.

"How are you, gorgeous?" he asked.

"I'm just great Mr. Orton" I said sarcastically as I rubbed my hands together. I now focused on an American Airlines plane that was lifting into the air.

"Cold?" Randy asked moving next to me.

"No, I'm hot. What the hell do you think? I've been out here for like half and hour!" I spat. He put his arm around me.

"I could keep you warm," he suggested in my ear. I shoved him away.

"I' am not that desperate, buddy" I said angrily. I was cold but I refused to make that jerk put his hands on me. But damn it, I was cold. I swallowed and tried to think of being warm but trust me, it didn't work. Fifteen minutes later I couldn't take it any more. My nose was freezing and my hands were numb. I cant believe I have to sink this low, I thought as I came to a decision.

"Mr. Orton," I said quietly. He looked down at me. I sighedand looked atthe ground"I'm cold" I refused to look him in the face. He probably had an _I told you so _look on.

"Come here" he said gently. He pulled me towards him and unzipped his coat. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. He was warm and smelled so good. I sighed deeply. I know this sounds cheesy as hell but I felt like I was on a cloud. Randy began to rub his hands up and down my back. It just felt all too good for words. _This is perfect. _I thought. "Babe…babe…Alex!"

"What?" I groaned. Why the hell Is he trying to mess up my daydream? I looked up at him. His blue eyes were piercing me.

"The limo's here" he said. And that was all he needed to say.

"Oh…okay" I stammered now coming back to reality. I moved away from Randy quickly and went into the limo. I sat in the limo watching through the window as I twisted my sapphire ring around my finger. What happened between me and Randy today? And why did I like it?

That night I followed Randy into the arena. So many thoughts ran through my mind. I sat quietly on the leather couch in his locker room. I tapped my heel on the floor, thinking, thinking, and thinking.

"Okay babe" Randy said coming into his locker room. "What are the plans for today?" I just looked at the carpeted floor wishing that the answers would come up and hit me in the face. "Alex?"

"…Oh yea, um…just a match and an interview for replied meekly. He sat down next to me on the couch. I began to twirl my sapphire ring around my finger again.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head as I pulled out my blackberry. I began to check my schedulejust to look like I had something to do.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"N..nothing" I stammered. Why did I feel so nervous? I looked at the time on my blackberry. "Okay your match is coming up in a few minutes. Get ready" I said smiling weakly at him. He nodded and got up. He grabbed his gym bag and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of water of the table and drank it. A few minutes later Iwas in the mirror fixing my self. Fixing myself for who, I didn't know.

"Im ready" Randy said emerging from the bathroom. He was only wearing his little wrestling tights. I inhaled quickly at the sight. "How do I look?" Sexy, I thought. But I was not going to let that idiot think I wanted him, because I didn't. Or so I thought.

"Okay" I said focusing my attention to my bottle of water. He walked up to me. I felt myself becoming nervous he was a little too close for comfort.

"Wish me luck" he said holding my hand. I couldn't look him in those eyes. Instead I found myself staring at his chest and abs.

"Good luck" I said timidly. He began to rub my hand. I pulled away. "Don't touch me" I spat and I stomped out of the locker room.

After Smackdown Randy and I walked into the lobby of the nearest hotel.

"Can we get two rooms?" I asked to the tired looking receptionist. She smacked on her gum and typed on her computer.

"There's only one room vacant tonight" she said.

"You've got to be kidding" I said leaning over the desk. She shook her head. I looked at Randy in horror. No way could I be in the same room with Randy. "We've got to leave" I said to him.

"It's two o'clock in the morning and the limo's gone. What can we do?" He said. He pulled his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the woman.

"Are there two beds in the room?" I asked placing my hands on the desk.

"Umm…" she typed on her computer again. "Nope, one king sized bed" I stood in horror. Randy and me alone in a hotel room?

**Uh-oh, Randy and Alexandria alone in a hotel room? I wonder what's going to happen? Please tell me what u think about this story so Im not wasting my time. Luv XOXO. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

PLEASE READ N REVIEW!

I stared at the woman like she was crazy. "Damn," I wailed loudly. I dug my heel into the carpeted floor of the hotel. I was wishing that I wasn't in stupid Detroit, in a stupid hotel that only has one room available, with stupid horny Randy Orton. I looked at him with disgust as he signed for the room. I folded my arms and plopped down on the couch next to the desk.

"I would want to sleep with my boyfriend if he was you" the receptionist smiled at Randy. I got up quickly.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at her.

When we got to the room I began to feel nervous. I sighed quietly as I stood behind him while he slid the card key in the door. He opened the door.

"Madame," he said. I looked at him with no expression.

"Thanks, " I mumbled walking past him. I dropped my Louis Vuitton duffel bag on the floor and sat on the bed. I took of my shoes and my jacket. I bent down to find some sleeping clothes. Lucky me, all I had was boy shorts and a tank top. Oh great, I thought as I sat back up. I grabbed my things and went to the bathroom.

I stood at the bathroom door feeling nervous as ever. My dumb ass had to forget a robe and the hotel didn't even provide a free one. Bullshit, is what I call it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was down and the boy shorts left little to the imagination. I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out. Randy's face seemed to light up at the sight of me. The silence in the room was so loud as I walked to my bag to put my things away. I could feel his eyes on me. They were on my legs, my things, my ass, and my 34 c chest that was exposed thanks to that tank top.

"Shit! What happened to your leg?" he asked. I looked at the long scar on my thigh. My eyes began to water just looking at it, it broke back so many memories.

"Why are you looking there!" I yelled at him.

"Couldn't help myself," he laughed. I gave him my middle finger. I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. I tried anything to take his attention off of me. He went into the bathroom. I flipped channels There was nothing on. Just my damn luck, I thought as I tossed the remote on the floor. I looked at the clock it was 2:23 in the morning. Randy came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. I couldn't help but look at him. I was staring at him as he dug in his bag for some clothes and smirked at me.

"Put some clothes on, ass!" I spat at him. But he looked so good in only a towel around his tan waist. He laughed and went back into the bathroom. "Im so bored!" I cried as Randy came out of the bathroom wearing gym shorts and a wife beater.

"I know what we could do" Randy suggested sexily.

"How about no?" I said. But I was so bored and Randy was the only person around. Suddenly, I felt perky thanks to that damn cappuccino I had earlier. "How bout we play Truth or Dare?" I asked lying on my stomach on the bed.

"Okay," Randy said sitting down next to me. "I go first"

"What happened to ladies first?" I asked. "Or are you going by age before beauty?" I giggled.

"Maybe I am. Truth or Dare" he said.

"Hmmmm…." I rolled onto my back. Randy stared at my body and licked his lips. Wow, am I a tease or what? "Truth" I said slowly.

"What were you thinking about today?" he asked looking down on me. I sighed, sat up and crossed my legs.

"The airport" I said quickly.

"What about it?"

"When you were keeping me warm" I said looking at my nails.

"And what did you think about it?"

"Hey, I answered your question. Truth or Dare, Mr. Orton" I said.

"Truth" I nodded slowly thinking of a question. I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you like me?" I asked. He reached out and touched my face.

"Because you're the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen" I couldn't help but smile. No body ever said anything that sweet to me.

"Thank You" I said seriously. Whoa, snap out of it Alex. "Anyway it's my turn. And I want a dare! Dare me to do something fun!"

"Alright" he said. "I dare you….to kiss me"

"I said dare me to do something fun not disgusting! Kiss you?" I asked stunned. He nodded. "On the lips?"

"On the lips" he replied. I jumped up suddenly.

"The game's over" I said crossing my arms.

"What are you scared?" he asked. "You don't have to be" he put his arms around my waist. I moved back nervously.

"I'm not scared of anything" I replied turning my back on him.

"Then do it" he said behind me. I turned around to face him. I leaned in to kiss him. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but Randy pulled me close and put his hands around my waist. He kissed me slowly and passionately, it sent chills up my spine. I moaned and then pulled away. He reached for my waist again but I pushed him away.

"The game's over" I said moving away from him. I wished that the hotel room was bigger, there was no where to run. I was breathing hard as hell and felt dizzy. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked to change the subject.

"On the floor, I guess" he said grabbing a pillow of the floor.

"The floor? In this ghetto hotel? There might be roaches or something crawling around and the carpet's so thin" I said sitting on the bed.

"Oh well," he said spreading a blanket on the floor. I turned out the light and slid under covers. I felt guilty. He did not deserve to sleep on the floor, no body did. It wasn't fair to him. Sure he was a cocky bastard but making him sleep on the floor was just mean. "Mr. Orton?" I whispered in the darkness.

"Yes, baby?" he groaned.

"Get up here, I can't let you can't sleep on the floor" I said. In was dark as hell in the room. I couldn't see a thing. All I heard was movement and I felt something slide next to me in the bed. I laid back down and sighed. "Good night Randy and don't touch me!"

"Good night gorgeous" he said. And with those words I was out for the night.

The next morning I woke up in Randy's arms around me and my arms around him. It was the most beautiful sleep ever until I realized where and who I was with. I sighed softly against his chest and he woke up.

"Hey gorgeous, couldn't keep your hands off of me?" he said. I gasped and got out of the bed.

"I told you not to touch me" I said angrily.

"You touched me. I couldn't sleep while you moved in on me while you were asleep" he said sitting up. He moved to the edge of the bed where he pulled me onto his lap. He held me close. "Why won't you just admit the truth?" he looked me in the eye. His eyes were like kryptonite it weakened me. But I refused to let them pull me in.

"What truth?" I asked trying to pull away. Damn, he was strong. "Let go of me!"

"How you really feel. That kiss, the airport, last night" he said.

"You dared me to kiss you, and I'm not a punk!" I said trying to pull away again.

"But you didn't have to" he said. I stood up and he pulled me back down. "Admit it, you felt something!"

"You're crazy" I sneered and my eyes began to water. It was obvious that he was mad, his eyes became cold and a mix between lust and anger.

"Stop lying and admit it, Alex, that's all I'm asking. I could admit that I felt something, why cant you? WHY?" I just sat there trying to find the words.

"There's nothing to admit" I said finally breaking free. I found refuge in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped my eyes. I was telling the truth. There was nothing to admit. Right?

The limo ride was so quiet. I cleared my throat. "So….I'll see you in Sydney for the Australia Tour" I got no response just a nod. "You ready for all those Aussi fans, mate?" I tried in my best Australian accent. I laughed just to get him to speak. "What's your problem?" He looked at me. His eyes were cold and angry.

"You. You're my problem" He spat. I looked at him shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"How the hell am I your problem? I am not a child, Orton" I said with an attitude. "You're just mad because-"

"Because you won't let me love you" he finished.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"No…you don't know" he said.

"What does that mean?" I turned away from him and looked out the window at the pale, gray sky. Then there was silence. Until he spoke again.

"Quit talking shit, Alexandria" The limo stopped. We were at the airport.

"What?" I yelled.

"I can see if you obviously didn't want me then you'd be telling the truth. But you do and one day you're going to regret it when I'm not here," The driver opened the door.

"Fuck you" I hissed getting out of the limo and marching to check in. How dare that bastard accuse me of wanting him and tell me that I' am talking shit. I know I hate him and that's DEFINETLY not shit.

Tell me how it's going you guys! Thanks 4 your reviews, n thanks 4 reading. Luv.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

PLEASE READ N REVIEW!

Thanks 4 the reviews, BatistaCenaChick, FastFuriousChick, viper-sa, wwefan01. To cenasgurl, I'm getting to the mature part soon wink, wink, ok? Thanks 4 reviewing!

After the incident I was so happy to be home. On Thursday I walked into the WWE headquarters in Stamford.

"Where's Randy?" Casey asked one day at work as I came in. "Are you two together now?" She smiled and followed me into my office, her blue eyes wide with anticipation.

"Hell no" I mumbled tossing my briefcase onto my chair. I sat down.

"Well then could I get his number?" She moved up to my desk and tapped on it with her florescent pink nails. I looked at her with the look of death. She knew to get the hell out of my office.

Later on that day I realized that I had to call Randy. I tried to find Casey to make her do it but she went to lunch. I sighed and called him. "Mr. Orton?" _Remain professional do not curse him out. _

"Yeah" he said in a nonchalant tone. _But damn he does sound sexy on the phone but he's still an ass._

"Do you want to make an appearance at a sports talk show in Sydney?" I asked.

"Whatever" he said.

"I'd like some feedback Mr. Orton" I said getting pissed. It was like he didn't even want to talk to me.

"Well if you didn't curse me out"

"You know what Mr. Orton? You'll do the appearance. I'll see you in Sydney. Goodbye" I slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

At night I laid awake in bed thinking about how much I hated that idiot. I was so happy that I didn't have to fly out to Smackdown this week. The followinf weekend, Angel came over. I told her everything.

"And then the bitch told me that I was talking shit!" I yelled while lying on my couch. I took another bite of my pizza. Angel just nodded. She looked bored. "How dare him! I mean he acts like his the sexiest guy on the planet. He's not even attractive,"

"Mmmm hmmm," Angel said looking at her nails. "How long have you guys been working together?"

"Like…… four months. And he's not even that great in the ring, I've seen so much better, and I bet he got the job just cuz his dad is Cowboy Bob. And you know what?" I said sitting up.

"What?" Angel said in a bored tone she turned her attention to the news on CNN.

"I bet you he sucks in bed!" I laughed. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. "And-"

"Okay, Alex, Stop!" she said getting pissed. She had a look of disgust on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"All you ever talk about now is Randy" she shouted.

"Because I hate him," I said crossing my arms.

"No Lex, that's not why" she said putting on her boots.

"Tell me why," I snatched the remote from her and flipped to HBO. Titanic was on but it was over it was the part when the old lady threw the diamond into the ocean.

"Because, Lex, you're in love" she said standing up and grabbing her purse off of my coffee table. The remote hit the floor with a hard "thud". I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Damn, that's funny Angel" I laughed. She sat down next to me on the couch.

"No, I'm serious. You really do, you talking the same way I used to talk about Kevin" she said.

"No I don't!" I yelled like a two year old. I stood up and walked to my window.

"You going to realize it soon, Lex, don't let the good one get away. Anyway, I have to go home and clean."

"You're wrong, Angel" I said shaking my head as I sat back down on the couch. "You're wrong; I'd rather die and burn in fucking hell"

"I know you don't wanna admit it but its true. There's definitely something there. Don't lie to yourself, it's not right to you and it's not right to him"

"I don't love him" I said angrily, tears were coming out of my eyes. She hugged me.

"I know you don't wanna admit it, especially after….you know" she said. I cried on her shoulder. I told myself years ago that I would never love again; it was too painful to hard on me. My father didn't love me, he told me to my face, and my ex-boyfriend used to abuse me. I tried to end the relationship too many times to count but he told me that I was never going to leave him and that he did not know what he would do if I was ever with someone else. The same night that I said that he beat me and I couldn't even be when my mother died. Since then I vowed never to love anyone again. Love meant trust. It meant letting your guard down and I could not get hurt again. I couldn't trust another man only for him to hurt me. But I didn't want to admit that I betrayed myself. I wasn't in love.

Angel's words echoed in my head as I sat on the plane to Sydney. I had been crying more than usual lately, for what I had no idea. I knew that I didn't love Randy and I would do what it takes to prove it to myself in time.

When I arrived in Sydney there was a bus waiting outside for all the superstars and execs. I sniffed and pushed my Kleenex into my pocket. I fixed myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I was wearing a short skirt with a camisole tank top. I brushed my hair down and boarded the bus.  
"Hi" I said to the bus driver.

"G'day welcome to Australia" I smiled at him. _It seems like I'm the only one here,_ I thought as I walked to the back of the bus. In one of the rows I found Dave Batista.

"Hey you," he said.

"Hi Dave" I sat down next to him. For what I knew Dave was sexy and he was having marital problems lately.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. How are things with the wife?" I asked suddenly becoming very flirty, perfect for my brilliant plan to prove that I wasn't in love. If I was in love would I be flirting with another guy?

"Not so good,"

"I'm so sorry, Dave" I said looking him in the eye. Dave was a really sweet guy. One by one superstars began to board the bus. I stayed on the look out for Randy while flirting with Dave; I didn't want him to miss this. I had my head laid on Dave's shoulder when Randy came on and I was giggling like a school girl.

"Dave, you're so funny….Oh, hi Mr. Orton" I said looking up at him. I could tell that he could see right down my shirt and the push-up bra I was wearing was definitely working.

"Alexandria" he nodded moving on. Was I making Randy jealous? I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to Dave. It seemed like my plan was working.

That night all the superstars went to a promotion at a club in Sydney after Smackdown. I was wearing a halter top that left little to the imagination with a short skirt and stilettos. I knew I looked hot by the look on Randy's face when I came in.

"Alright, just be nice to the fans, sign the damn promo, and then we can party" I said to him. I don't even think he understood what I said his eyes were trailing all over my body. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"Just do it" I said walking away.

"Randy so likes you" Christy said as we sat at the bar. Stacy rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. Christy laughed. "Stacy hasn't gotten over him yet"

"Shut up" Stacy said as she sipped her drink. She glanced at me and then started to flirt with the Aussi bartender. Christy and I were talking when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around it was Dave.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I looked for Randy and saw him sitting with the guys. I made sure he saw me.

"Of course," I said taking his hand. I danced with Batista on the dance floor making sure that Randy could see this. It was so funny pissing him off and I loved it. I put all my energy into my dancing making sure that Randy was becoming jealous. I placed my hand up around Dave's neck and grinded my ass on him nice and slow. I looked up to make sure that Randy was watching and he was. I read the look on his face as jealous and shocked. He just watched me while the rest of the guys talked. _I don't love you_.

"Let's go somewhere, else" Batista whispered in my ear when the song was over. He was obviously very horny just from one dance. I let him lead the way to the VIP room. The minute we reached the room Batista couldn't keep his hands off of me. He kissed me roughly and pushed me up against the cushioned walls. His hands were all over me. He pulled my halter top off and kissed me again. His hands were up my skirt making me moan loudly all the better for Randy to hear me. He pushed me down on the couch. But then I just had to fuck it up.

"….randy…" I moaned as Dave kissed my neck. Then he stopped. _Did I just say Randy? What the fuck was wrong with me? Why would I say that?_

"What?" he asked moving away from me.

"I didn't say anything" I said reaching for his belt buckle, he pulled away.

"Did you call me Randy?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" I said. I leaned in and began to kiss his chest but he pulled away again.

"Yes you did. "He said grabbing his shirt. "This is all wrong"

"No it's not, I can fix it" I said desperate to prove something to myself.

"Yes it is. I should be with my wife and you should be with the person you love. I can't do this, Randy is my friend" he said putting on his shirt. He tossed my halter to me. I pulled it on.

"What does Randy have to do with this?" I said

"He loves you." he said. I looked at him, shocked, almost as if something smacked me hard in the face. "You should hear the way he talks about you and you love him, too. It's so damn obvious from the way you guys look at each other. "I rolled my eyes. "Let's act like this never happened. Okay?" I nodded weakly.

I looked at Dave as he left. I sat in the room in silence. All of a sudden everything hit me like a ton of bricks. It all made sense now. I never acted that towards any man. I was covering up my attraction with hate because I didn't want to let myself love or hurt again. I was lying to myself and for what reason? Tears began to stream down my face. It was true everything was true and I was the liar. His words echoed in my head from the laid my head down on the couch and cried.

"Alex! Alex!" I heard a woman's voice yell. I sat up. Christy came running into the room. "Oh my god, what happened?" I wiped my eyes and sighed. She sat down next to me. She looked scared.

"Nothing….nothing happened. " I said sadly looking at my friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. Inodded."Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm in love" I said and I started to cry again. Christy and I began to walk to the bathroom in the corner I thought I saw somebody that I knew. I looked again, it was Jillian making out with some guy. I looked closer to see who he was but it was dark in the hallway.

"Alex, come on" Christy said. They looked up. I took another glance, it was Randy. Randy was making out withJillian. I felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"Excuse you," Jillian said. I stood there frozen, I wanted to just kick her in the face.

"I…im sorry" I mumbled,walking away. I felt like I was going to throw up. _Was I too late? Did Randy move on? _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Working with Randy after that harsh realization was more difficult than I thought. It was like having a crush and being afraid to tell the guy. I felt so sick.

The morning after, I woke upto sunlight peeking through my window. I opened my eyes slowly and thought, _"Where am I?"._Being on the road was so confusing. _Okay, I'm in Sydney._I rolled over and sighed _So what happened last night really was true and I did catch Randy with Jillian last night?_ I decided that I had to get through this day. I put on a tan blazer with a black camisole, black pants and heels to give me some height incase I would have to kick Jillian's ugly, fat, flat, ass.

The walk to his hotel room was like a walk to death row. I was dreading it. I walked as slowly as I could, dragging my feet along the way. I took a deep breath when I arrived at the door and knocked. I gave myself the once over when he opened the door. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I opened my mouth to say "I'm sorry" and closed it quickly.

I started to talk about the plans for today when there was a knock at the door. Randy got it, it was Jillian. He looked annoyed. He left her standing at the door. I began to sort through my papers with today's plans.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I snorted and reached for my cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Randy!" she squealed that reminded me of how a pig would sound. He held his head.

"Damn, I'm fucking hung over" he said to Jillian. She frowned and saw me sitting on the edge of the bed. I could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't stand her.

"Who are you?"

"This is my publicist Alex," Randy said. She just looked at me.

"Oh…"

"Could you excuse us, I have to meet with my client" I said in an i-know-im-better-than-you tone. I dug in my bag for my blackberry.

"But Randy-"she whined moving close to him. I tapped the screen impatiently. _Leave already, bitch! _

"Just go" he said putting his hands up.

"Alright. I'm going to go get something to eat" she said rubbing his arms. _Your fat ass doesn't need anything more to eat, _I thought as she left the room. After the loud slam of the door there was silence.

"So…." I began looking down at the cream colored bed sheets. "Are…you two…together?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know" I said trying to sound uninterested. I sipped my coffee again and added quickly "It could be bad publicity"

"….right" he said. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am!" I said. "Now get ready the appearance is an hour" I grabbed my purse and took one last look at him before I closed the door. _Damn, I love that man. _

The appearance was absolute mayhem. People were screaming and shouting at the sight of their favorite WWE superstars. After the last few fans left everyone was taking pictures.

"Orton let me get a picture of you guys" Mike, the photographer, said. I looked at Mike and folded my arms. Randy put his arm around me and I could have died.

"Great!" Mike said. "You guys make a cute couple" he said walking away. I looked up at Randy about to say something when he just walked away.

I paced around Randy's dressing room that night. I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a mini skirt, a tank top, and heels. It was another house show, nothing big but I still wanted to impress Randy. I laid down on the couch and sighed quietly. _Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? _Just then the door opened. I sat up.

"How was the match?" I asked. He just looked at me, grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. _Okay_, _somebody has an attitude, _I thought. . Randy came out of the bathroom looking so good.

"So…." I started tapping my French manicured nails on the leather couch. "Are you going out with Jillian tonight?"

"Why do you care?" He sneered looking in the mirror and fixing his hair.

"I don't. Like I said bad publicity" I shrugged.

"I don't think that's why"

"I don't think you know me!" I said in a smart-ass tone.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked turning around to face me.

"You don't know what I've been through and that bitch-" I said getting up and pointing my finger in his face.

"Why does Jillian have to be a bitch?"

"I don't know…." I mumbled walking away.

"You don't know what you want"

I just looked at him. He was making me so angry. I didn't know what to say. "God, I hate you!" I sobbed leaning on the wall.

"The feelings mutual". I looked up quickly. The last thing I wanted Randy to say was that he hated me.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I cried looking into his eyes.

"The truth" It was at that moment that I completely gave in. Tears fell out of my eyes quickly. Randy watched me in silence. I looked up again into those gorgeous blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own any property of the WWE. I WISH I owned Randy Orton but life's not fair. Anyways, I only own Alexandria Taylor and that's it. **

Chapter 8

_Oh my God. What did I just say? _I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. He paused and looked at me. I could tell that he was not expecting me to say that. I stood there frozen. I refused to look him in the face. I scratched my head. _Tell me that I did not just say that. I admitted it to Randy. There was no turning back, my secret was out._

"No you don't" he said with an upset tone. I couldn't say anything at all because I was so shocked. He walked away and ran his hand through his hair. He began to gather his things. _He's going to walk out on me. _

"Randy?" I breathed. He paid no attention to me and grabbed his bag. _He was going to leave me. _"Randy?" I cried grabbing his arm. He pulled away from me.

"You really know how to fuck with people's emotions" He sighed and walked out the dressing room.

"I'm not!" I cried. "Randy please!" I begged.

_Oh no, no, no, _I thought as I sat down on the couch with tears streaming down my face, I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. This is all too familiar to me.

I remember the exact night when my Dad came to visit me. I was six years old. It was the first time I'd seen him in years. I waited up all night to see him and he only stayed for five minutes. Before he left, I remember asking him if he loved me. My mother said of course he did. But he said that he didn't and that I wasn't even my Dad. Then he and my mother got into a big argument about DNA tests and that was the last time I saw him. I was cursed now. Every man that I said I loved walked out on me.

I sniffed at the memory. Here I was again and another man was telling me that he didn't love me.

"Randy!" Jillian screeched coming into the room. She stopped when she saw sitting on the floor. "Where's Randy?" _What a rude bitch. _

"He left" I mumbled getting up.

"Oh….Did you realize that he wants me and not you?" she said still standing at the door.

"Fuck you" I hissed.

"You're just jealous" she said. I got up and I grabbed my purse. "What are you mad because Randy doesn't want you?"

"Bitch, don't make me smack you. Randy doesn't want your ugly ass, and go to makeup; I hate that shit on the side of your face." I said in absolute disgust. I wiped my eyes and gave the dressing room a once over to see if I forgot anything. Then I stomped out.

I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, like I had no soul. I felt depressed and dead. I stopped in the bathroom to fix myself, so I didn't look like I just had my heart ripped out. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red. I sighed as I wiped them. A million toughts went through my head about Randy. _How did he feel? Why did he walk out on me? _I fixed my clothes and decided that I couldn't stay in the arena any longer. I could convince Shane McMahon to let me leave, since we had such a good relationship.

"What's wrong Alexandria?" Shane asked after I found him backstage. _Well I just told this guy that I love him and he walked out on me. _

"I'm not feeling too well, I don't think I can continue tonight" I held my head and frowned.

"Well, Smackdown is almost over and then we're going to have some dark matches. But if you don't feel well-"

"Please Shane?" I begged.

"You're not really needed. And you are one our best execs.I'll get someone to call you a cab"

"Thank you so much" I saidgiving hima hug.Sometimes Shane can be a real sweetheart other times in the headquarters he can be a real pain the ass.

"I'll see you in Stamford, Alexandria"

I pulled off my heels at the door of my hotel room. My feet were killing me but what killed me worse was Randy. I tossed my purse onto my bed and threw on some PJ's. It was silent except for my crying and the rain that pounded on the window. I felt like shit. I knew that this could only mean one thing. Call Angel. I sniffed, wiped my eyes, rolled over and grabbed my cell phone that I had put to charge on the nightstand.

"You were right" I cried after she answered the phone.

"About what?"

"Randy"

"I told you. But what's wrong?"

"I fucked up," I said wiping my eyes. I told her about Batista, Jillian and the club. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "And then tonight we got into a big argument, and I told him that I love him and he walked out"

"I'm sorry, Lex" She said.

"I love him Angel, I really do." I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes.

"Love is pain, honey"

"This is why I was always like this. I hate him for what he did to me. I wish I didn't say I loved him."

"I'm gonna come over, when you get back. I gotta go, _please_ don't go jump someone, I know how you get when you mad."

"I wont." _Unless it's Jillian. _"Thanks Angel"

"Bye Lexy," she said hanging up. I rolled over and turned on the radio. Anything to distract me from the pain I was feeling. Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together" began to play. I laid there, silently, listening to every word.

_**I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed  
I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you  
You'd guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt**_

I couldn't believe that this song would actually apply to me. It made me feel even worse. _I love him, I really do. _

**Uh-oh Cliff-hanger! Please send me some reviews about where to take this story cuz I'm having extreme writers block and don't know what to do. Thanks for Reading! Luv. XOXO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I write for you so I'm glad whenever I get some feedback. I've been thinking about the story for awhile, deciding what to do with it and I finally got it in the middle of my pre-calculus class.**

Chapter 9-

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up. Nothing could take my mind off of him. The same thoughts kept on running through my head. He doesn't love me. But I love him. I was too late, that's what it was. I brought this all on myself. I was afraid to love another man because I was so scared of getting hurt.

"Guess my plan didn't work, I'm hurt" I mumbled turning on the TV. I tried to focus my attention on some Australian show but the accent was hard to understand. I wanted to go home. I knew I loved Randy but I was so scared. Men walked in and out of my life claiming that they loved me but of course they didn't.  
I felt like I was having some kind of mood swing. My emotion went quickly from sadness to anger. I told him that I loved him and he fucking walked out on me!

There was a knock at the door. I sighed. _It must be Christy, I guess the superstars finally got back, _I thought. I got up and stretched. I walked to the door and stoop up on my tippy toes to look through the peephole. It was Randy. I sighed and leaned against the door. There was another knock. I closed my eyes.

"Alex, we need to talk" I heard him say. "I know you're here." He knocked again. I wiped my eyes and opened the door.

"Come in" I mumbled walking to the far corner of the room. He closed the door behind him. There was silence. I couldn't look at him. I was so hurt. I crossed my arms. "Hurry up. I want you out." I said bitterly.

"Alex," he said.

"….I don't want to talk to you."

"I've been thinking about what you said-"

"What I said?" I chuckled and looked at him. "What I said…wasn't true"

"You are such a liar"

"If you don't like it, you can get the fuck out!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Alexandria" He said angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. "Last time I checked you're not my daddy… even though you guys are similar…."

"How ?"

"You both walked out on me when I told you I loved you." I held back tears. I refused to cry again. There was silence again. I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling like I was begging God to make this night end.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew-"he said softly. I pulled the radio out of the wall and held it up.

"Well know you do. Now get the fuck out before I hit you upside the head with this!"

"You can do throw it at me, but I'm not leaving until I'm finished" .Before I could even say anything else he grabbed me around the waist.

"Let go of me" I yelled trying to break awayHe just tightened his grip and moved my chin to force me to look him in the eye. "You are crazy" I sneered. He moved in closer. Our mouths were about to touch, they were just inches away. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Crazy about you" he whispered. He kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I ever experienced. Randy was such a good kisser. I felt myself submit to him as my hands went around his neck and he lifted me up. I felt his hands run up my shirt as we kissed hungrily on the bed. I pressed my body against his and moaned softly as I felt his hands run over my body as he undressed me. I sat up and ripped his shirt open and kissed him deeply. I never wanted something so bad in my life.

I shivered as I felt Randy's fingers travel up my shirt. He took it off and tossed it on the floor. I sat up and pushed his shirt off and kissed him passionately. He ran his large fingers over my hard nipples. I cried out wanting more. I felt his hands slide down my flat stomach and he slipped a finger inside of me. He caused me to cry out loudly.

"Shhh…baby" he whispered. I tried to control my moans but he was amazing. He pulled his finger out and undressed. He pulled on a condom and slipped inside of me slowly. I cried out and held on to him. He began to pick up the pace.

"Randy…." I wailed. I closed my eyes and scratched his back in ecstasy. He was making me feel so good. I felt myself shake as I began to climax. Randy groaned and I screamed as we both came. Then it was over.

Randy rose up slowly, kissed my forehead and held me close. We laid there in silence thinking about what just happened.

"I love you, Alex" he said after a few minutes. I looked up at him, his baby blue eyes sparkled in the light.

"I love you too" I said and fell into the most beautiful sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Randy's arms around me. I rolled over and looked at him. He was still sleeping. He looked so cute and peaceful. _Finally, everything in my life was perfect. _I moved close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He made a face and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, baby" I smiled.

"Hey," he said. He looked a little confused about where he was. Being on the road all the time will do that to you.

I picked up his boxers that lay on the bed. "Ummm…what happened last night?" I laughed.

"I can't believe it" he said running his finger up and down my arm.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you…I've been through a lot…" I told him everything about my Dad, my mom, and my ex-boyfriends. Basically that men treated me like shit. When I was done I was crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said tenderly.

"Promise you'll never hurt me" I murmured into his chest.

"I promise"

All the superstars were waiting at the airport. I sat down on Randy's lap and discussing the plans for Survivor Series in New York.

"…and the channel 4 news" I said closing my laptop. Then out of nowhere Jillian came barging through.

"Randy," she said furiously. "What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about, Jillian?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled at Jillian's reaction. Her eyes widened and her face was turning red.

"I looked for you last night, and you weren't in your hotel room-"

"That's because he was in my hotel room" I laughed.

"I can't believe this Randy!" she yelled and then stomped away. Randy kissed me on the cheek as I continued to laugh at Jillian. _I was so happy with Randy_.

_"Now boarding flight 576 Continental to Hartford, Connecticut" _

"That's you Alex," Christy said closing her book. _Yes, Christy Hemme reads_ .I jumped off Randy's lap and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you in New York" I said. I went to go say goodbye to the other superstars and the other execs. When I came back Randy stood up. I turned to him. "I don't want to go" . He put his arms around my waist.

"We don't have to…" he kissed me. "We could stay in Australia, get a hotel room and-" we kissed again. I pulled away laughing.

"As good as that sounds" I sighed. "I can't, babe". I pulled my purse over my shoulder. Randy followed me to the gate.

"Still don't want to stay with me in Australia?" he asked holding my hand.

I laughed. "I wish I could. You know I do."

"Miss you," he said.

"Miss you too" I said. "I'll see you in New York"

_"Last call for Continental Flight to Hartford, Connecticut"_

He hugged me and whispered in my ear "I love you, Alexandria"

"I love you too." I let go of his of his hand and walked up to the flight attendant and handed her my ticket. I waved one last time before I boarded the plane.

**YAY! They finally did it! They are officially a couple. Please Review. I'm on Christmas break now so I'm gonna try to get another chapter out soon! Luv. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews. And by the way: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ALEXANDRIA TAYLOR, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 10-

When I returned to WWE Headquarters after my day off to recuperate I had a new assignment. Along with being Randy's publicist, I had to work on marketing for next years Wrestlemania. Thank God, Linda did not put it all on me. She paired me with another exec named Aaron. He was an "okay" guy but I didn't really know him.

After lunch I headed back to my office.

"Hey, Casey!" I waved.

"How's Randy?" she asked focusing on her computer screen. I knew she was playing solitaire while on the job. Shit, I do it too. Today she was wearing a really low cut top and a short skirt. Okay, what happened to corporate casual?

"He's fine" I smiled.

"What happened to you?" she asked while opening her bottle of Sprite. "You usually yell at me when I talk about him"

"Australia changed me a lot" I laughed. I walked to my office and opened the door. Aaron was sitting there. I stood at the door, confused.

"Um…hello?" What the hell is up with Casey? She just randomly lets people come into my office.

"Hey, I decided that we should get working on Wrestlemania," he said standing up. He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Oh..." I blinked walking to my desk and sitting down. I didn't feel like working. Usually I spent my day talking to Randy and making plans and going to meetings. I didn't do anything difficult. I opened my laptop. "Alright"

"We have a board meeting tomorrow. You know?"

"We do?" My eyes widened. "Shit," I began to sort through my papers. I held my head. "Okay, let's just get this together"

"Stressed?"

"No…I'm fine" I yawned. "How's work at RAW?"

"Pretty good. I missed you, though. When did you make the move?"

"When I became Randy Orton's publicist" I replied smiling.

"Oh…" There was silence. Aaron seemed a little awkward after I said that.

We worked for a few hours discussing locations, and making phone calls for Wrestlemania.

"Well, at least we have a few venues to choose from. It's all Linda's decision" I said. I looked at the clock it was four forty-five. I would be going home soon.

"Yeah-" My cell phone began to ring, Ray J's "one wish", cutting him off.

_**"If I had one wish, we would be best friends. Love would never end, it would just begin. If I had one wish, you would be my boo-" **_

"Hello?" I said quickly. Who the hell would call me at work?

"Hey babe," It was Randy. A smile quickly appeared on my face. Aaron was staring at me.

"Hi Randy. I'm leaving work in fifteen. I'll call you back, baby"

"But-"

"Bye Baby" I said shutting my phone. Aaron stared at me.

"That your boyfriend?" he asked looking disappointed. I nodded. Why is it anything to you?

"Anyway, I'm going home in a few," I said packing things into my briefcase.

"I was wondering…" he started. I stopped and looked at him. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

"No, Rick" I said bluntly as I zipped up my briefcase.

"I really want to work on this"

"Well, the deadline's not tomorrow. Here's my card, you can call me" I said handing it to him.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Alexandria"

Later that night I was on the phone with Randy.

"I miss you, baby" I whined as I laid out on my couch. It was so good to be home.

"I know you do"

"Stop being cocky" I teased.

"You know you like it"

"Whatever. So what you doing tomorrow?"  
"It's a surprise. You?"

"What's the surprise?" I asked sitting up.

"Cant tell you"

"Randy! Wait there's somebody on the other line-" I switched over.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice say.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Aaron" he replied.

"Can you call me back?"

"No. I have just have to tell you something really quickly." He said.

"Okay." Quickly to Aaron meant half and hour and Randy is so damn inpatient so he hung up on me.

"Are you done, Aaron?" I asked.

"I guess so…"

"It was nice working with you. Have a good night, Alexandria"

"…right. Bye" I said hanging up quickly. What the hell was Aaron's deal?

The next day, was so busy. I had the board meeting in the morning, followed by another meeting with advertising, and another meeting one-on-one with Linda. Around two o' clock, I waited for Aaron to come to my office so that we could get some work done.

"Hey" I said when he came in.

"Hello. You look great, Alexandria." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So…" I said ignoring his comment. "Let's get to work. I got a lot of feedback from advertising"

"Yeah, me too." We worked again for some hours when there was a knock at my office door.

"Who is it?" I called out. The door opened and in came Randy with a bouquet of roses. I squealed in excitement and jumped up from my desk.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I asked running past Aaron. He picked me up and gave me a hug.

"I had to meet with Vince, storyline and contract stuff" he said putting me down. We started making out but Aaron cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry" I said. I wiped my lipstick off Randy's face.

"Hey, I'm Randy" he said offering his hand to Aaron. Aaron just ignored it. Randy looked at me, like "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Alexandria and I were working until you interrupted us" he said cruelly. Randy looked at him and then pulled me outside.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't like that guy" he said shaking his head. "So when are you done?"

"Five" I replied. He looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna go see Vince." he said kissing me on the forehead. I walked back into my office. Aaron looked saddened.

"I didn't know you were dating Randy Orton…" he said suddenly.

"I don't have to tell you everything" I said. He shrugged. "Let's finish this, I'm leaving at five."

Unfortunately, when five o'clock came I was still working. Randy came back into my office.

"Babe," he said walking up to me.

"We're not done, yet" Aaron said.

"It's only a few minutes, Randy" I explained.

"Cool. I can wait." He said. Aaron looked upset.

"Sit down, baby" I said standing up and offering my chair. He sat down and I sat on his lap. This seemed to piss off Aaron even more. He began to tap his pen on his note pad in annoyance.

"Anyway…" Aaron said. "Someone suggested Madison Square for Wrestlemania"

"We can't do that, it was just at New York a few years ago." I said. Randy began to play with my hair. "Every ten years they go to New York"

"True." He said.

"How about St. Louis?" Randy suggested.

"No one asked you for your input." Aaron said boldly. Randy shot him a dirty look and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked coolly.

"You. I'm trying to get some work done with Alexandria"

"Seems like you're a little jealous" Randy said.

"Whatever, man. I'm out of here." He said getting up and leaving my office.

**Oh yeah! Two chapters consecutively. I'm a G! What is up with this Aaron guy anyway? Please review! Luv.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own any property of the WWE. I WISH I owned Randy Orton but life's not fair. Anyways, I only own Alexandria Taylor and that's it. **

I sat backstage at NBC News in New York City watching Randy on the monitor while I sipped on a cup of hot chocolate.

"So, Randy the ladies want to know" the reporter asked. I crossed my legs. I forgot a major factor in our relationship: girls. From now on it was going to be me, Randy, andhis female fans. The devoted fans who know every single thing about him and claim that they are the real Mrs. RKO. They probably would think that I wasnt pretty enough to be with him. "Are you single?" he asked Randy. A familiar grin appeared on his face. The same grin that he had when we flirted with each other or when he said my name. I swallowed my hot chocolate in a big gulp.

"Actually, I'm not" My mouth gaped open. Okay, please do not say my name. I do not want threads about me plastered on forums all over the internet and annoying ass teenager girls claiming that they hated me because I took away the love of their life.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Her name is Alexandria and we are very happy together. She's a great gal" Randy said.

"Oh my god," I mumbled putting my head into my hands. I didn't want people to know about us. It was too soon. I tossed my cup into the garbage and waited backstage for Randy to finish the interview.

"Hey gorgeous," he said walking up to me. He went to kiss me on the cheek but I stepped back. "What is it?"

"We need to talk in the limo" I said tossing his leather coat at him. We walked out of the building in silence. The driver opened the door of the limo; I thanked him and slid in.

"What?" he asked after the driver closed the door.

"When did we decide to go public about us?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know. I thought it would be alright. What's wrong?"

"Publicity, Randy!" I said. He laid his head on the back of the seat and exhaled. "Your fans are teenage girls and if they find out that you're taken, it could make you loose fans. And I don't want people all over the internet talking about me. You should have told me that we were going public."

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Its okay" I said looking out the window at the crowded, busy New York City streets.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked putting his hand on my thigh.

"Yes."

"Baby… look at me". Looking at Randy was my weakness. I turned looked at him. "You know your sexy when you're mad"he chuckled.His blue eyes drew me in. "Are you mad at me?" He whispered again as he moved in and began to plant sweet kisses on my neck. He moved up to my mouth and kissed me deeply on the lips. He laid me down on the seat. "Still mad?" he asked kissing me again.

"No. I'm not" I said. "Now, stop it I don't want to do it in the limo" I laughed.

­

Later that night Randy and I sat in his dressing room watching the pre-show for Survivor Series. I lay across his leg as he rubbed my back.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to catering to get something to eat. You coming?" I said standing up.

"Nah," he said still staring at the TV. I bent over and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled me close. "Don't stay too long," he said kissing me. I walked down the hall to catering. All they had was Subway sandwiches. Oh well, at least its food. I leaned against the table and sipped on my bottle of water. I looked at my watch. I'd better get back to Randy. I grabbed the sandwich. I began to walk out the door when I bumped into someone causing me to spill some water on myself.

"I'm sorry" I said looking up. It was John Cena.

"No, it's okay. Are you alright?" he asked look intently into my brown eyes.

"I'm fine" I said fixing my top.

"Yes, you are" I rolled my eyes. "I'm John Cena, WWE Champion"

"Yeah, I know" I said walking down the hall. He followed behind me.

"And you are?" he said stopping in front of me.

"Alexandria Taylor, publicist" I said hoping that he would finally leave me alone.

"Well damn, I wish I had a publicist like you. Who do you work for?"

"Randy Orton." I replied with a snug smile.

"Randy?" I nodded. "Wait…you're Alex?"

"Yes I' am. Randy's told you about me?"

"Shit…" he said still staring at me. "Where he at?"

"Follow me," I walked back to the dressing room. Randy still sat on the couch watching the TV. He looked up and saw John.

"Hey!" he said jumping up and giving his friend a hug.

"What's up, man?" John asked. "I met your girl" he said looking at me. "All I got to say is damn!"

"I know," he said. I looked away. I felt uncomfortable with them talking about me. The next thing you know they'll start talking about my tits and my ass.

"You guys have fun. I'm gonna go help Shane" I said grabbing my purse off of the couch.

I looked backstage for Shane but I couldn't find him. Okay, where is he? Instead I found the one person I didn't want to find. Aaron.

"Alexandria!" he shouted. I turned around.

"Hey…." I said, he walked up to me and tried to give me a hug. I stepped back.

"Aaron…stop." I said.

"Oh, is Randy here?" he asked angrily.

"Yes he is." I said. "And what is your problem with that?"

"N..nothing" he said scratching the back of his head. "I just don't think he deserves you"

"What and you do?" I spat.

"Yeah" I sucked my teeth. He was speaking bullshit.

"I love Randy, Aaron. You can't change me." I said walking away from him.

"I'm sorry if I want to be with you, Alexandria" I stared at Aaron strangely as I walked away from him. Aaron was freaking me out. He sounded like a stalker or something. He reminded me of my ex-boyfriend, Damon, who was really over protective and used to abuse me. He would always ask me where I was and what I was doing. I would tell him the truth but he wouldn't believe me and he would hit. Every time I was on the road with RAW he always told me that I was lying about working and that I was fucking one of the wrestlers. I changed my phone number so many times just to avoid him. Thank God, he was cheating on me and decided to end the relationship because I was seriously considering filing a restraining order. What the hell was up with Aaron?


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own any property of the WWE. I WISH I owned Randy Orton but life's not fair. Anyways, I only own Alexandria Taylor and that's it. **

A few weeks had passed and Randy and I remained the "perfect" couple, sure we argued…a lot, but nothing could break us. At least I thought so.

"Tell me he's not here, Casey" I teased when I came into work on Monday. I was referring to Aaron.

"Actually he is here, he switched shows last week." She said as she opened a file cabinet. My eyes widened.

"No" I said.

"Yep, that dork is with Smackdown now"

"Oh my god" I groaned. I leaned in to her. "If he asks if I'm here, tell him I'm not" She laughed and handed me a folder. "What's this?"

"It's Randy stuff" she said.

"Thanks" I said walking away. I snuck into my office and locked the door. I tossed the folder on my desk and got my self settled.

I sat down and opened the folder. "Upcoming events" I mumbled. I sipped my coffee and looked at the list. The next Smackdown was in St. Louis. I wonder what Randy had planned. I knew he lived there. I was reaching for my doughnut when my phone rang. "Alexandria Taylor, WWE Marketing. How can I help you?" I said in my professional voice. I grabbed a pen and a pad to jot something down.

"Hey gorgeous" It was Randy. A smile appeared on my face.

"Hello my world heavyweight champ"

"What are you doing?"

"Working, duh"

"Oh, babe you are so funny" he said sarcastically. I laughed.

"So" I took a bite of my doughnut. "What's up?"

"I wanted to discuss my storyline with you" he said. I swallowed.

"You got a new storyline? I didn't even see" I said reaching for my folder. "Wait a sec" I opened the folder and looked for the paper and read it quietly. Randy's new storyline was going to be with Stacy Keibler as a love interest, again. "Oh… I see" I said after awhile.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked. I tapped my nails on my desk. I didn't want to be the bitchy jealous girlfriend. The last thing I wanted to do was piss Randy off and loose him.

"Sure….no problem" Sure I don't mind you kissing your ex-girlfriend.

"Are you sure? Because we can always talk to Steph or Shane, or someone at creative…"

"No baby. It's okay. Really it is." I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Alright. So I'm going to pick you up from the airport tomorrow"

"Great" I said.

"So bring something nice to wear, I'm taking you out to dinner after the show" he said. "And then we'll go home" Home. That word seemed to brighten my day. I was going to Randy's home. I was so excited.

"Okay. I got a meeting to go to" I said glancing at my watch.

"Okay. I love you" he said.

"Love you too"

Later on I went to meet with Angel for lunch. I walked into the restaurant and found her sitting next to the window.

"Hey Angel!" I screamed. She was sitting at the table and inspecting the menu. She looked up.

"Hi, Lex" she said. I sat down in the seat across from her. She lifted up her left hand to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh my god!" I squealed pulling her hand closer to look at it. "Angel?"

"Kevin asked me when we went to Hawaii last weekend" she smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you" I jumped up from my seat and hugged her. "Oh my god" I said again looking at her. We laughed.

"It's gonna be a lot of work, Lex" she said after I sat back down. "And I want you to be my maid of honor"

"Of course, honey." I said. "Damn, look at that rock"

"I know" she laughed looking at it. She pushed a lock of her curly black hair behind her ear. "When I saw it, I was like, Ay Dios mio!" I felt so happy for my friend. Angel was about two years older than me: 26. I knew that she would be the first one to settle down because I have so much issues. I first met Angel when we were both going to college in Connecticut to get our MBA, Masters in Business Administration. I was twenty one, right after I graduated from Yale, and she was twenty three and took time off before going for her masters. Since then we were best friends.

After we ordered our food we started to gossip. "How's life?" she asked looking down at her Caesar Garden Salad.

"I don't know" I replied. "He" I said referring to Randy, "Has a romantic storyline with his ex-girlfriend"

"Oh…damn. Well it's just a storyline." She said after awhile. I stabbed my fork into a tomato in my salad.

"Storyline's mean a lot." I said. "Take Triple H and Stephanie McMahon for example, they were in a storyline in which they were married and they ended up married. They've been married for years now…." She frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just grin and bear it, if I don't kill her first" I mumbled.

After work I headed to my car in the parking lot. Out of nowhere came Aaron.

"Hey Alexandria" he said. I sighed.

"Hello Aaron," I said casually as I began to walk to my car. He stopped in front of me. "What do you want?" I said looking up at him.

"Besides breaking up with that jerk?" he said.

"What the fuck don't you understand, Aaron?" I said. "Perhaps you like to tell Randy how you feel?"

"I don't care what Randy thinks" he said.

"Well then you're shit out of luck because I don't care about what you think" I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my arm making me stop. He had anger in his eyes. I felt myself becoming scared. "Let go of me, Aaron" I said. He began to back me into the corner of my office. His grip on my arms was getting tighter. "Aaron, stop." My heart was pounding. He moved in and kissed me harshly on the lips and griped my ass. I kicked him on the knee and screamed. He held his knee and groaned. "Don't fucking touch me!" I started to step backward to get closer to my car. "Leave me the hell alone or I swear to God you will be sorry!" I threatened.

"Alexandria" he said softly. He shook his head.

"Fuck You, Aaron" I jumped in my car and locked the door once I was safely in side. I shoved the key in the ignition and sped off. My eyes were burning with tears and I was breathing so hard. I kept on looking in the rear view mirror to see if I was being followed.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own any property of the WWE. I WISH I owned Randy Orton but life's not fair. Anyways, I only own Alexandria Taylor and that's it. **

I arrived in St. Louis on a surprisingly sunny day. The cold December air hit me the minute I exited the airport to go to roadside pick up. I shivered and pulled my coat close to me. I looked for Randy. He was leaning on his black Cadillac Escalade when I saw him.

"Baby" I said smiling.

"Gorgeous" he said. He hugged me tightly. Randy always knew how to make me feel better. I felt so safe his arms. I didn't want to let go. "I missed you so much" I whispered. I stayed on the phone with Randy last night talking about Aaron. Randy was pissed and couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

"I know. It's going to be alright" he said softly.

Later that night we walked into the arena. I held Randy's hand tightly as we walked to go sign in. I was so nervous that Aaron would catch me when I was alone but sure enough he came in.

"A..Alexandria" he said. "Im...Im so glad you're here. I wanted to-" Randy turned around.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.

"Randy" I said. I didn't want him to do something irrational and get himself suspended or worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aaron replied quickly.

"I think you do. I know what you did to Alex-"

"So-" Randy moved close to Aaron.

"You stay the fuck away from her. Understand?" Randy was scaring me. I never saw him act like that before.

"I have to work with her"

"Well you do your work but you don't put your hand son her or I'll beat you like the bitch you are. Come on, babe". He grabbed my hand and we walked out.

After I came back from talking to Teddy Long I ran into Stacy Keibler. I was going through my papers when she called me.

"Ally" she said. I looked up at her. Who the hell calls me Ally?

"Yes"

"I hope you're not mad at me" she smiled. What a fake bitch.

"Why would I be?" I asked amused. I knew what this was all about.

"Because of the storyline with me and Randy. I know that you guys are-"

"Together?" I finished.

"Yeah and I know that I would be mad if my boyfriend-" I had to cut the bitch off.

"I'm fine with it, Stacy. It doesn't bother me one bit" I said and walked away. Inside I knew that wasn't the truth. I moped back to the locker room thinking hard as hell. "Hi" I said to Randy as I walked in. He was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey." I sat down next to him and began to twirl my finger in my hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"You always twirl your hair when you think" he said looking down at me. I stopped.

"Don't you have to go?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah" he said getting up. "And do my promo and then we can leave."

"Okay' I sighed. He kissed me on the lips.

"You coming?" I shook my head. No. I dont want to end up getting arested for cutting Stacy Keibler and end up on the ten o'clock news. He ran a hand over my hair and gave me a smile.

I threw myself on the couch after he left and stared helplessly at the TV. A match at the cruiserweights was ending. Then the promo came on.

"Randy Orton is on his way to the ring to talk about being champ" Tazz said. Randy was walking backstage when Stacey approached him.

"Randy…I just wanted to wish you good luck" I rolled my eyes. Then she leaned in and was _supposed _to give Randy a quick kiss but what she did was a full on make out session. I felt the rage build up in me. I turned the TV off angrily. I wanted to scream and beat Stacy's annoying ass. How can I possibly be okay when the man I'm madly in love with has to kiss another woman and I have to watch?

About twenty minutes later Randy came into the dressing room.

"Okay babe, we can leave" I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" I sat up and smoothed back my hair.

"No your not. Did Aaron-" I shook my head. "Is this about Stacy?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked pulling on my pea coat.

"I asked you if you had a problem with it" He began to toss things into his bag and pulled on his leather jacket.

"How would you feel if I kissed someone?" I asked. He grew silent. I sighed and opened the door. We began to walk towards the garage. We signed out and I sat angrily in the passenger's seat of his car.

"You're overreacting" he said finally. I looked at him as we began to pull off.

"I don't care" I said putting on my seat belt. "And what the fuck happened? You guys were making out!"

"It was Stacy's fault" he said. His voice was strong with reason. He kept his eyes on the road.

"It takes two to kiss Randy. This is such bullshit" I said staring at myself in the rear view mirror. "You could have done something. I know this episode is live and all but we're you thinking?"

"Baby. Baby. Baby" he repeated as I continued to talk.

"Don't talk to me, Randy" I said. "Take me to a hotel"

"You are not going to a hotel" he said firmly. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. We stayed silent for another half hour until we pulled up in the driveway of his house. I looked at the house it was beautiful but I was still pissed.

"This is not a hotel" I said as we got out. He paid me no attention. He pulled my suitcase out of the back and I followed him to the door. He opened the door and walked in. I breathed in quickly. His house was even more amazing on the inside. "Where's the guest room?" I asked as my heels clicked loudly as I followed him up the spiral staircase.

"You are not staying in the guest room" he said. I breathed out frustrated. We walked into the master bedroom. I took my shoes off as he went into his walk in closet. I grabbed the remote and I lay down on his huge sleigh bed. He came out and looked at me.

"Go get dressed Alex"

"I don't have to do anything but pull on my PJ's and watch Girlfriends reruns once I find BET." I continued to flip channels. "Okay what channel is it?"

"Could you please go pull something on so we can go to dinner?"

"Why don't you take Stacy? Because I'm not going anywhere with you" I said. He glared at me.

"Fine then we'll stay in tonight." He went to the bathroom and changed into some sweatpants. "I'll be downstairs"

After he left I changed into my Victoria's secret satin night gown and lay down in his bed. As much as I wanted Randy up her with me, I was still angry. This is the one thing that I hated about love the pain that came with it. Then Randy's cell phone on the nightstand made a noise. He just got a text message. Nosy me, crawled over to it to see who it was from.

"Stacy" I groaned. I read it.

_Randy, are you home? Can I come over? X0X0 Stacy_

I closed the phone slowly. That bitch she knew that Randy and I were going out and she wanted to come over.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own any property of the WWE. I WISH I owned Randy Orton but life's not fair. Anyways, I only own Alexandria Taylor and that's it. **

On Sunday night I went to Angel's apartment because she wanted to work on wedding stuff. I don't know why she didn't want to hire a wedding planner. She's just cheap.

"My maid of honor!" she squealed when she answered the door. I laughed.

"My best friend the bride" I said. I sat down on her plush couch and took off my coat. I turned the TV to football.

"Wait there one minute" she said. She ran into her bedroom and came back with a stack of thick bridal magazines. "I got them at CVS today" she said as the dropped them on her coffee table.

"Wow, Bridezilla" She laughed.

"That's what I'am." She looked at the TV. "Okay I think Tom Brady is a fine white boy but no football, Desperate Housewives is on" I turned it to ABC. She sat down next to me and we began to flip through magazines.

"This dress is nice" Angel said ripping it out of the magazine and putting it into a folder. "What are your plans for the holidays?"  
"I don't know…it's a few weeks away. You're going to be with your fiancé, right?"

"Yep, I really don't want to meet Kevin's family I'm scared it's gonna be like meet the fockers" I laughed. She ripped out another page. "I got to check out this website." She muttered. We flipped through more magazines when she said, "I want Randy to be in my wedding"

"Why?"

"You make me happy and he makes you happy so I want him there too. Besides, I have way more bridesmaids than Kevin has groomsmen so we needed one more to make it even. I think it would be so cute to see you guys walking down the aisle. I smiled at the thought. It would be so romantic to walk down the aisle with Randy.

"I'll ask him"

JOHN CENA'S POV

I was in WWE HQ on Monday talking to Vince and Linda and handling my contract. When it was over I decided to look for Alex. I walked up to the receptionist who was a blond and asked her for Alexandria Taylor.

"Alex? Her office is the third one to the right" she said. I went and knocked on her door. It was quiet for a moment and then I heard her say

"Come in" She looked happy when she saw my face. I guess she was expecting someone else. "Hi John" She smiled. Damn she's pretty when she smiles. Shit, she's pretty all the time.

"Hey Alex. I was here to talk to Vince when I saw your name outside the door and decided to drop in and see my best friend's girl"

"That's nice, John. You can have a seat I'm not busy" I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Short" she smirked. "It was mainly me watching football and hanging with my friend"

"You like football?" I asked. A beautiful girl who likes football is hard to find.

"Love it."

"What's your favorite team?"

"Giants and the Patriots all the way" she smiled. I nodded.

"The giants are really good this season and being from Boston I like the Patriots, too."

"Yeah the Jet's are just ruining it for us" she said frowning.

"So you're a New Yorker?"

"Nope, Jersey girl" I was just trying to make small talk and get to know her. So far I liked what I saw.

"I hear that you and Randy are having problems" I said changing the subject. She sighed and looked down to her desk.

"Randy told you?" she asked. I nodded. "What else does Randy tell you?"

"How beautiful, sexy and cute you are" She smiled and her pretty brown eyes sparkled in the light.

"Really?" She was beaming. Randy obviously was making her very happy but I bet I could make her happier.

"Yeah and I agree" I said.

"Thank You." She said. She cleared my throat. "The only problem that we have right now is Stacy" I sighed. Randy had been telling me a lot lately about how Stacy was trying to get back into his life. She rested her head on the back of her tall office chair. Her long hair framed her face and looked irresistible. "Tell me about Randy and Stacy, John" she said in a worried voice.

"You wanna know?" I asked. She nodded. I fixed my Chain Gang cap and sighed again. "Randy and Stacy were really in love but it didn't last. Stacy cheated on him and he cheated on her. But they always got back together, I don't know what it was" She sighed softly.

"Can I tell you something, John?" she asked. She could tell me anything.

"Sure"

"And you can pass this on to Randy if you want" she said. I nodded. "I'm scared, John." She said quietly. I loved it when she said my name. She swallowed. "I don't want to loose Randy to Stacy."

"You won't." I took a deep breath. "He really loves you" Unfortunately.

"I really love him" she said dreamily. She smiled and a distant look was on her face, I knew she was thinking about him. She finally snapped out of her daze and looked at her watch. "Oh yes, lunch time" she giggled. She stood up letting me see her perfect body. She was wearing a tan blazer with a low cut sweater underneath that showed a lot of cleavage with a pencil skirt that hugged her body. Damn, she was perfect. She put on her coat and grabbed her purse. I stood up as she walked around her desk. I walked her out of her office. After she locked her office door, she looked up at me and said sweetly, "It was nice talking to you, John"

"It was nice talking to you too" I said.

"Where are you going now?" she asked. I'll go anywhere with you.

"Well RAW's here tonight, so I have a few hours to spare" I said. She nodded.

"You want to come to lunch with me?" she asked. I wanna do more than just have lunch with you.

"Aight" I said. I followed her to the elevator. As we waited, I thought Sorry Randy, but I really like your girl.

END OF JOHN'S POV

**Uh-oh Stacy likes Randy, Randy LOVES Alex, Alex LOVES Randy, John likes Alex, and Aaron likes Alex. Damn, that is complicated. LOL! I'm a G! Once again two chaps in two days for da new year! Luv u guys for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Vince McMahon? No. Do you think I own any WWE property? I wish. So please don't sue me. **

"Thanks for lunch" John said when I pulled up to the arena.

"It was fun. I liked it a lot" I smiled. John was a sweet and funny guy. I liked being around him.

"Me too. Um…I saw bridal magazines in the back seat, did Randy-?"

"Oh no my friend, Angel, is engaged" I laughed. John was staring at me.

"What is there something on my face?" I said. I looked in the rear view mirror.

"No it's just that Randy's a really luck guy to have you" he said.

"Awww….thanks John" I said sweetly. "Now I gotta get back to work, Happy Holidays if I don't see you before"

"You too. Bye, Alex"

"Bye" I watched John as he walked into the arena. He turned and waved and then went in. I sped off to work. John was a nice guy and a good friend to have around. But some of his comments about Randy and me were kind of weird. He said that Randy was lucky to have me and that he agreed that I was beautiful. I shook it off. John was Randy's best friend and he wouldn't try anything. Right?

I wished I didn't return to work because I had to work with Aaron again on that stupid wrestlemania project. I walked back into the HQ humming Destiny's Child "Cater 2 U". As I approached my office I saw Aaron waiting outside. My heart started to beat wildly, because I was scared. I hope he wouldn't try anything, hopefully Randy's words stuck with him.  
"Hello Aaron" I managed to say. My voice was shaking. I opened the door and walked into my office. I stayed quiet as I sat down at my desk and pulled out a legal pad and a pen. "So sponsors for wrestlemania…." I began as I scribbled it across the page.

"You don't think I saw you" Aaron said. I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You claim that your so in love with Randy and then I see you with John Cena" I blinked.

"Aaron, what I do is none of your fucking business and I do love Randy" I said defensively. I continued to write.

"What are you some kind of WWE groupie? Dating every superstar to make your way up the corporate ladder"

"How dare you Aaron. I work fucking hard even more than your sorry ass does. It's not my fault that I fell in love with Randy Orton"

"And it's not my fault that I fell in love with you"

"You are fucking crazy"

"I'm not crazy, you're the one with the guy who claims he loves you and then made out with his ex on TV"

I was silent for a moment. How dare he bring that up. "Mind our own fucking business. What I do does not concern you."  
"How do you know he loves you?" I shook my head and slammed my pen down on my desk.

"Because he does Aaron." I said furiously. "Why can't you accept it and let it go?"

"Because it's not true" I was getting so angry that tears were burning my eyes. "If he loved you then why the hell would he be making out with Stacy Keibler?" I stared at him. "If I was him I would never make out with another woman because I love you." I pursed my lips and sniffed in the loud silence that occupied the room. I stared into space. "You think about that and I'll work on the wrestlemania project _alone_"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Vince McMahon? No. Do you think I own any WWE property? I wish. So please don't sue me. Congrats to Stephanie & Triple H on their baby news. Im so happy for you guys!**

When I met Randy in Florida for the last Smackdown before the holidays I was silent. So many things were running through my mind about everything that Aaron said. Doubtful thoughts took over. Did Randy really love me? And was I going to loose him?  
I sat in the limo at the airport waiting for him. I stared at the window twisting my finger around my hair.

"Thanks" I heard Randy say to the limo driver. He then slid into the limo next to me. I took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "Hey gorgeous" he said to me.

"Hi" I said quietly. We sat there in silence for awhile. I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to shift my attention to all the cars on the highway.

"Alexandria" he said. Whenever Randy said my full name instead of Alex, Babe, baby or gorgeous I knew he was serious. I sighed and looked at him. "John told me what you said."

"Okay" I said dully.

"And you don't have to be scared because I'm not going to leave you" I continued to think about Aaron's words that hurt me. Tears were in my eyes.

"Do you love me, Randy?" I asked as a tear fell silently down my cheek.

"Of course I do." He said. He took my face in his hands. He wiped the tears away. "I love you so much" He kissed me. He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you" he said again. He pulled me onto his lap. We sat there in silence listening to each other's heartbeats. Everything was calm.

"I'm so happy I'm spending Christmas with you" I murmured after awhile. I rested my head on his chest.

"What you want for Christmas" For Stacy to fall off a cliff and die, I thought to myself.

"All I want for Christmas is you" I sung and then laughed.

"You got me" he said. He began to kiss my neck.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Randall Keith Orton?" I teased. He looked at me.

"I think you know what I want, Alexandria Lorraine Taylor" He played with a strand of my hair. I opened my mouth to play horrified. We both started to laugh.

"Dont call me that."

"Fine"

"And I don't know what you want…" I said coyly. "A toaster…some golf balls…uh….a basketball" I said placing my finger on my chin.

"No thanks" he said he then returned to plant kisses on my neck.

"I cant be wrapped ina box with a bow" I said. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah so I can open you up and have my way with you" he said sexily. I giggled at whathis comment."Which I'm going to do now" he laughed.

"Randy!" I screamed as he started to kiss me passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I invited it, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me closer. Randy lied down on the seat of the limo and I climbed on top of him still kissing him hungrily. He began to run his hands up my shirt. Suddenly the limo pulled to a stop. I screamed as fell off of Randy and landed on the floor. I looked up at him stunned and started to laugh. He helped me up.

"That's the last time we make out in a limo"

Later that night all the superstars decided to go out to a near by restaurant after Smackdown. It was a good way to celebrate our last show before we went away for the holidays. The restaurant was packed. It was crowded with everyone from the wwe and the fans.

I sat at a table with Christy, Batista and Randy.

"You know Stacy's been staring at you" Christy pointed out. I looked across the restaurant to see Stacy glaring at me and Randy. I leaned in so that only Christy could hear me.  
"I don't know why she's staring at me, she doesn't know me. I'll cut that bitch" Christy laughed. "But if she wants to stare I'll give her something to stare at" I stated as I twisted a lock of hair around my finger cunningly.

STACY'S POV:

I sat depressed in that over crowded restaurant. It was torture to have me sit here and watch this bullshit before my very eyes. Isn't it funny how you swear that you don't have any feelings for a person but when you see them with someone new all those feelings come back?

Personally, I didn't give three shits for Allesandria or Alexia or whatever the fuck her name was. She took my Randy away from me and I was going to do whatever it takes to get him back.

I remembered the conversation I had with Randy the night of our kiss on Smackdown.

"_Hello?" I whispered into the phone._

"_What is it Stace?" he said._

"_Are you home?"_

"_You called my house phone"  
_

_"Oh…yeah. Well can I come over, baby?" I asked._

"_No"_

"_What?"_

"_No"_

"_Is she there?" I asked angrily._

"_She is Alexandria and yes she is here. You know we're together what the fuck are you trying to pull?"_

"_I …just…miss…us" I said slowly._

"_There was NEVER an us, we both played games and we're both to blame" I held back my tears and tried to say somethig._

"_But Randy we-"_

"_I moved on, why cant you" and with that he hung up leaving me with the sound of the dial tone._

So that is why I'm sitting here in the restaurant all pissed. I looked over to his table. He was sitting with Alexandra, Christy and Batista. Alex was busy talking to Christy when out of the blue she turned to him and moved her hand under the table and did something that made him look down at her. I sipped my drink and kept on staring. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle like an idiot. I sighed and grabbed a French fry and dunked it into some ketchup on my plate.

When I looked up she was now whispering something in his ear and they both got up. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the back of the restaurant.

I watched this and felt like bursting into tears. That was my Randy whispering in her ear, and kissing her backstage. That was my Randy in the back doing whatever to her that he used to do to me. That was my Randy and I was going to do whatever it takes to get him back. He could claim that we were never toghehter but I have a little secret that would make him understand. I could feel sadness come over me as I thought back to that day. It was just after we broke up and I didnt know what to do. Maybe if he knew what happened things would change.

END OF STACEY'S POV

"Hey you can't do that back here!" a man shouted. Randy had me pinned up against the wall in the back of the restaurant. Randy turned around and I peered over his shoulder at the old man who stood angrily in front of us. I noticed that my shirt was open and my bra was exposed. I covered my self quickly.  
"Sorry" we said in unison.

"Damn horny kids" he spat going back into the kitchen. I laughed as I smoothed back my hair.

"We better get back to the table" Randy said as he buttoned his shirt. I buttoned my shirt and followed him quickly. As we walked back to our tables everyone turned around.

"Wooooooooooooooo!" All the superstars said.

"What were you guys doing?" Christy asked loudly. I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy said as we sat down.

I looked over and saw Stacy still staring, she looked enraged. I smiled to myself and kissed Randy on the lips. I had finally gotten back at Stacy.


	17. Chapter 17

JOHN's POV:

On Christmas Eve, I realized why I was the most miserable person in the world. I wanted Alex. Suddenly she was always on my mind. I stayed up all night thinking about her, her smile, her laugh, that dreamy look she gets when she thinks about Randy. She was the easiest girl to talk to and was so full of beauty and charisma. Everything about her was so perfect and yet…she was with him.

If I could get her I would, but the problem is Randy. Randy has to be on one my best friends in the business and I know he is the only one that makes her happy.

Every time you mention Randy her face lit up. And it was the same with Randy. If you only knew the million times Randy called me gushing over her. He said that he never loved a girl like this before and that she was the one. And I was the bad best friend that agreed while secretly thinking about her behind his back.

I could admit it, I was jealous of my best friend. I envied him. I envied that he was the one to make love to Alexandria, the one to kiss all her problems away, the one who made her happy.

I sat on the couch at my parent's house in West Newbury. The house was crowded with every member of the Cena family. After awhile of listening to my mom tell old family stories, I decided to go upstairs and give Randy a call.

"Hey man" I heard Randy chuckle into the phone.

"Hey, what's good?"  
"Nothin. Alex is here." I wanted more than anything than to spend Christmas Eve with her. I sighed.

"Hi John!" I heard her yell in the background. "Let me talk to him"

"Okay here"

"Hi John" she said, she sounded so happy.

"Hey, Alex. Merry Christmas" I said.

"Awww…Merry Christmas, John" she smiled into the phone. "How are you?"  
"I'm good. You?"

"Wonderful…"I'm gonna give the phone back to Randy now. Bye!"

"So what you doing for the holidays?" Randy asked.

"I'm here with the fam, you know same old thing."

"Cool…I'm so happy that Alex is here. God, she's-"

"Hot" I finished without thinking.

"Wait, what?" Randy said. I didn't answer. "Yeah she is hot, but I don't want guys looking at her like that"  
"…yeah…right" I answered dully. The only problem is that I do look at her like that, and I can't help it. And who the hell is Randy to tell me that I can't look at Alex.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good" Fucker.

"I'm going to take a shower" Alex announced in the background. Oh my god, Alex in the shower. Just the thought of that turned me on.

"Oh wait, I'm coming" Randy said. "Anyways, I gotta go. Merry Christmas. I'll see you on New Years"  
"Merry Christmas" I said.

END OF POV

"Lets go take that shower" Randy said hugging me from behind as we walked to his bedroom.

"No this shower is for one only, but I will make it up to you soon" I smiled.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, now go downstairs and drink some egg nog." I ordered after giving him a peck on the cheek.

I felt nervous as I walked downstairs. I looked at myself once more in the mirror just to make sure I looked alright. I was wearing my red lacy babydoll that I had bought just for tonight. I walked quietly into the living room.

The lights were dimmed and Randy was sipping egg nog and looking at his Christmas tree. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" was playing softly on the stereo.

"Baby" I said. He looked back and then stood up. The look on his face was priceless. "How do I look?" I asked as I did a little spin.

"Come here so I can show you how good you look" he said in deep sexy voice. I walked up to him and smiled. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. After we broke the kiss we gazed into each other's eyes.

"You make me so happy Randy" I said in almost a whisper.

"Baby so do you" he whispered. He kissed me again and lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

On Christmas morning Randy woke me up.

"Wake up princess" he said rubbing my back.

"Noooooo" I groaned. I snuggled closer to him. "Tired, baby" I mumbled into his chest. He laughed softly.

"Looks like someone doesn't want their present… but we could have a little quickie, Lexy" he said. I sat up quickly.

"Tempting… but I want my present" I said reaching for my silk robe. He laughed. I pulled it on and walked up to him. I gave him a peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas" I held Randy's hand as we walked downstairs into the living room. We sat down next to the tree. "Open mine!" I ordered handing him a present.

"Okay, okay" he said as he started to rip the paper off. It was a picture that we had taken a few months back at a signing.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course I do."  
"Remember that day we were so mad at each other" I said as I shook my head. "That was the night when we first…" I blushed.

"I know…"he said gazing at me. I smiled. "Now it's time for your present. Close your eyes" He said.

"Okay" I sighed. I closed my eyes. I felt something cold around my neck.

"You can open them" I opened my eyes and looked down. A diamond solitaire pendant from Tiffany's hung around my neck.

"Oh my god…" I breathed in awe of the diamond. "Randy…" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Merry Christmas" he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you so much" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

After that we took a shower, my way of saying a big THANKS for my new necklace, and then we sat down for breakfast.

While Randy read the newspaper I stared at him. What did I do to deserve him? He was too good to me. He was perfect and all mine. I could live in bliss like this forever. Randy peered over the top of his newspaper.

"You're staring" he said.

"Because I'm so in love with you" I said smiling, suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" his voice sounded disappointed. I looked down at my new necklace that hung from my neck. "Merry Christmas to you too." He said. "Whatever, sure…I'm spending my Christmas with Alex…because she's my girlfriend…what about you…"  
I looked at Randy confused. "Who is it?" I mouthed. He didn't reply. "Who is that Randy?" I asked loudly.

"It's Stacy" he said covering the phone.

"Why the fuck is she calling here?" I asked angrily.

"Lex…" he warned. "Yeah I'm still here….." I slammed my fork down on the table and got up.

Randy was still making small talk with Stacy.

"Fucking bitch" I mumbled under my breath. I collected my plate and glass and shoved them into the dishwasher. Then I walked over to Randy and snatched his phone out of his hand.

"Alex" he shouted. I ran out of the kitchen with it quickly.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Can you put Randy back on the phone" she stated. I blinked.

"Can you stop fucking calling here, bitch. Me and my man are trying to enjoy Christmas together and we would greatly appreciate it, if you stop calling here."  
"You are such a bitch" she sneered.

"It sounds like you're a little bit jealous, Stacy. I'll be a bitch but at least I have Randy." I said hanging up.

**WHAT IS JOHN GOING TO DO? AND WHAT THE HELL IS STACY TRYING TO DO? MORE CHAPS TO COME. I DECIDED TO POST A CHAP BECAUSE OF A BREAK DURING MY ENDLESS STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS. WISH ME LUCK, I HAVE ENGLISH AND PRE-CALC (EWW) TOMORROW.**


	18. Chapter 18

After holiday's the first event was a Smackdown taping. Randy and I were sighing when in Shane McMahon approached me. He looked upset. Okay, know what, I'm on time, it's not like I'm late. Or maybe it was a problem with the proposal for The Great American bash that I e-mailed him over the holidays.

"Alexandria, can I have a word with you?" he asked. I looked at Randy. He told me to go and that he would be in the locker room.

"Sure Shane" I followed him down the hall to somewhere we could speak in private. "What's the problem?"

"About the Wrestlemania project…" he began. I nodded slowly. "Aaron has told me that you have had no input in it whatsoever"

"What?" I yelled. "Shane you know I work hard-"  
"I know you do" he cut me off. "That's why I can't understand this"  
"Aaron's lying. I put everything into the wrestlemania project and then Aaron said that he would work on it alone"

"He said that maybe you spend too much time on being Orton's publicist than your other job as a WWE exec"

"Shane" I groaned. "Please believe me…"

"I think when we get back to HQ we'll have to discuss which job comes first. Maybe you can't handle both of them." he said. "I'll speak to you later, Alexandria" he said. He walked away. The first thing that came to mind while I stood alone in the hallway was that I was going to lose my job with Randy and that was not good. I'd be in Stamford playing third wheel to the soon to be married Angel and Kevin while Stacy would be alone with Randy. He would probably forget all about me because we would barely see each other. Long distance relationships never last. Finally I found Aaron in catering.

"Aaron!" I yelled as I walked up to him.

"Alexandria…hi!" he said. He tried to hug me; I put my hands up in the air to stop him.

"Don't you fucking hi me. How dare you tell Shane that I didn't do any work on the wrestlemania project?" I snapped.

"Well maybe if you weren't working with your boyfriend all the time" I sucked my teeth.  
"I don't want to loose my job with Randy, Aaron. Now I'm on Shane's bad side!" I held my head. Great, now I'm going to start the New Year stressed out.

"Well there is something you could do"

"What is it?" I sighed leaning against the wall.

"Go on a date with me when we get back to Stamford" he replied. I blinked.

"Hell no"

"Just a date" I thought about it. It was Randy and he was important to me, I didn't want to lose my job. A date didn't mean anything else. I guess I'll go along with it.  
"And no funny business" I said.

"None at all" I thought about it for a second.

"And what's in it for me?" I asked.

"I'll tell Shane that what I said was a lie because I wanted to take credit for it, when you did work hard"

I swallowed and offered my hand. "Deal" I said as we shook hands.

"Deal" he answered. I walked away worriedly. I crossed my arms and shuddered. I felt like I had just signed my soul to the devil.

I sat in the dressing room thinking about what I just did. My finger was twisting around a lock of my hair. I wasn't going to tell Randy about what I just did. He would tell me not to do it and then go and beat Aaron's ass. I was doing it for a good reason; I needed Shane to see that I was working my ass off on the project so I wouldn't loose my job as Randy's publicist.

"You're thinking about something" Randy pointed out as he sat down next to me and tied his wrestling boots. I snapped out of my daydream.

"Nothing… just work" I said getting up and walking towards the door. I rested myself against the wall. Unfortunately, Stacy had to accompany him down to the ring today and if she tried anything I would fuck her up.

"You know, Lex, I don't want you to go back to Stamford" he said moving close to me.

"I have to baby…I gotta work"

"I know" he said running a finger along the side of my face. "But these last few days that you've spent with me have been great. I don't know if I want to wake up in the morning with out you lying next to me"

"Randy" I sighed.  
"Face it babe, Stamford is too far. I wish-" There was a knock on the door interrupting us. I wondered where Randy was going with this.

"Come in" Randy said. The door opened and in walked Stacy. She was wearing a tank top, with knee-high boots and the tiniest mini-skirt I had ever seen. I felt like saying, "Where did you get your skirt, Limited Too or Hookers R' Us?"

"Randy, your match is next, let's go" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna come, baby?" Randy asked.

"No, I have to go to do some work…"  
"Okay" Before he left I gave him a big kiss and then glared at Stacy. "Love you"  
"I Love you" After they left I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. What was Randy about to say when Stacy walked in? Did he want me to move in or marry him? He did say that he didn't want to wake up in the morning without me there. Suddenly my phone rang. I grabbed it out of my purse and answered it.

"Hello? Alexandria Taylor" I said.

JOHN'S POV:

I couldn't get Alex out of my mind. Why would she want to be with a guy that has his ex-girlfriend stalking him? I could tell that Stacy was bothering her. Hell, it could be the only thing to break them.

It wasn't a bad idea, either. I could see it now… somehow Stacy would be able to bring Randy back to her. It will break Alex's heart, unfortunately, and I would be there to mend it.

I closed my eyes and felt her slim, sexy body next to mine, she would cry in my arms, and beg for someone to love her and of course I would. And then she would look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and say; "I never loved Randy, I love you, John"

I smiled to myself as I flipped open my cell phone and searched for her number. When I finally found it, I called it. I couldn't believe that I was feeling weird, but just the thought of hearing her voice was making me nervous.

"Hello? Alexandria Taylor" she said into the phone.

"Hey…it's John"

"John?" she sounded surprised. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin much, you?"

"I'm at Smackdown"

"Randy in a match?"

"…yeah"

"You don't sound too happy about that" I said. She laughed. Her laugh was so cute.

"Well…maybe if Stacy wasn't accompanying him to the ring…" she sighed.

"Oh…oh…I see. So what's the problem with Stacy?"

"I told you, John. I just don't like that bitch. She gon get jumped if she keep on messin with my man"

"Damn"

"I don't care" she said. Then her voice got really soft. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me in awhile and…I...I don't know what I would do if I lost him…."

Damn, I thought of myself. She really did love him.

"Don't tell Randy but I almost lost my job as his publicist today…" I grinned. I wished she did, and then I would make trips out to Stamford more often just to see her pretty face.

"What?" I asked trying to sound like I cared.

"Well there's this guy named, Aaron, and he likes me, he works at HQ and we're working on a project wrestlemania… so when I told him I wasn't interested he got mad. And then one day we got into an argument and he told me that he would work on it alone. I cursed him out and then today Shane says that maybe I can't handle two jobs and I'm forgetting my first job as an exec. So I asked Aaron why he would do something so evil and he told me that he will get me off the hook if I got on a date with him."

"Wow" I said. That was a lot of shit.

"Yeah but please, please, please don't tell Randy, you know he will wild out and hurt somebody and get us both fired" I could use this to work to my advantage.

"Sure, babygirl" I said coolly. Oh, I'm telling Randy and he's not gonna like this.

"Ok, im not for pet names, JC" she laughed.

"Right, what does Randy call you again?"

"Princess, Lexy, baby, babe, gorgeous, love, honey, sweetheart…" she trailed on. I rolled my eyes. When did Randy get so crazy in love? "Wait compared to those names baby girl is normal" she laughed again.

"That's what I thought"  
"Anywayz, JC, I gots to go talk to some sponsors and handle my FIRST job. Bye"

"Bye, babygirl" You will be mine….soon.

END OF POV

**Let me just say that I ripped my mid-terms I think I did pretty good, I'm a G! So expect a lot of chaps coming at ya. Gimme some reviews! Thanks for reading. Muahzz…**


	19. Chapter 19

The night when I got back to Stamford was the night of my "date" with Aaron. I didn't know where he was taking me or what he had planned. I just knew that I wanted to keep my job with Randy.  
"So you gotta go out with that asshole?" Angel yelled into the phone.  
"Yes, Ange" I mumbled as I looked through my closet for something to wear. It was Aaron, so I decided to wear something that would not attract any attention.  
"If that bitch tries anything, call me, I will bust a cap-"  
"Thanks, Angel."  
"So what are you telling Randykins?" she laughed.  
"Nothing… he'll just get mad" I pulled out a skirt a blouse. I dropped to my knees to dig for my black pumps. I found one, I just need the other. "And make it worse as is. But let me get into the shower, okay?"  
"Sure, Lex. Bye and be careful"

At eight o'clock I sat down in the lobby of my apartment building waiting for Aaron. Lord, just let me get through this so I can keep my job, I thought as I twisted my sapphire ring around my finger. A few minutes later, Aaron's Toyota Camry pulled up. It's about time, I thought as I grabbed my Prada satin clutch.  
"Have a nice night, Ms. Taylor" the doorman said.  
"You too James" I said as I headed outside. It was a chilly January night. Aaron got out of his car.  
" Alexandria…" he said breathless. "You look great" He opened the door for me.  
"Thanks" I mumbled getting in the car.

Aaron took me to a Mediterranean restaurant nearby. It wasn't very crowded. We sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant. While Aaron babbled on about his life, I scanned the menu. I didn't like any of the food here. I sighed.  
"That necklace is gorgeous" he said. I looked down at my necklace that Randy gave me and smiled. It represented everything about us. Everything we've been through.  
"Thanks, Randy-" a frown appeared on his face. "Got it for me"  
"You know, I really don't want to talk about him while we're on this date" Jealousy is a bitch, I thought as I tapped my nails on my table.  
"Whatever" I said waving my hand. "This is not a date because I'm spoken for"  
"It's one if I say it is"  
"Whatever floats your boat, buddy" I said retuning to the menu.  
"May I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked. He was short and kind of looked like a cheap impression of one of the Gotti brothers.  
"I'll have the Grilled New York Strip Steak."  
"And I'll just have crispy braised pork shoulder and a water" I said handing the menu to him.  
"And a bottle of Moet for the table" Aaron finished. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Wow…somebody has some paper" I said un-amused.  
"Only the best for you" I rolled my eyes and could have gagged.  
"Well I don't drink so you can have the Mo for yourself" I said running a hand through my hair.  
"You don't drink?" he asked oddly.  
"Nope"  
"Why?"  
"Well you live with an alcoholic parent and then you'll see" I said glancing at my hands. Damn, I needed a manicure.  
"I'm sorry….it's just-" he said sincerely.  
"Yeah well-" I began then my cell phone began to vibrate. It was Randy. I answered it happily. "Hi honey" Aaron watched me.  
"Hey, baby" he said. His voice sounded so sexy. I wished I was back in St. Louis with him lying around all day and making out. The thought was all too tempting but I remembered: I have a job.  
"What are you doing?" Wishing I was with you and not with this freak.  
"I'm at dinner…with Angel" I said slowly.  
"Oh that's nice. Going over wedding stuff?"  
"Yeah…so what did you do today after I left?" I asked ignoring Aaron who was glaring at me from across the table.  
"I did some cleaning, I went to the gym, and missed you" See that's why I love him, he's the sweetest guy I ever met.  
"Awww…." I cooed.  
"We'll I leave you to your dinner. I'll talk to you later, babe"  
"Alright honey. I love you" I said loudly for Aaron to here. I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my clutch.  
"I don't know why you guys are still together" Aaron said sharply as he took a sip of his drink. I lazily ran a hand through my dark hair that seriously needed a wash and doobie.  
"Because we are in love" I pointed out. His opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He then let out an aggravated sigh. I didn't see what the problem was, shit, if someone doesn't love you, let it go and move on. I used to be really obsessed with Brad Pitt, when I was sixteen, to the point that I swore that I loved him but after awhile I realized that he doesn't love me…hell he doesn't even know who I'am and I moved on. Why cant he?  
After the food came, we ate in silence. I didn't even pay attention to Aaron; I stared out of the window at the skyline of Stamford.  
Sighing I figured that the date was almost over. "So..." I began as I wiped my mouth with the napkin. Aaron looked up at me. "What are you going to tell Shane?"  
"I don't know…the dates not over yet" he said shrugging. I rolled my eyes in disgust and looked at my nails again. Maybe I can get them done at my lunch break tomorrow, granted that Angel doesn't want to do lunch. "Why don't you like me, Alexandria?"  
"You're not my type" I said slowly with a smirk before I took a long sip of water.  
"And what's your type, rich white guys?" I swallowed hard and looked at him angrily. What the fuck kind of insult was that? I always subconsciously knew coming into a relationship with Randy was going to bring a lot of problems that I didn't need.  
"No Randy's my type"  
"Exactly. Do you think you're too good for black men?"  
"No I don't. I can't help who I love" I said.  
"Sure" he drawled.  
I leaned in and said harshly. "Fuck you, Aaron. I didn't come here to be insulted"  
"Maybe I should just tell Shane that you can't handle being Randy's publicist." He said arrogantly. I pursed my lips in anger. It would be best if I just keep my mouth shut for the rest of the night.

"Bye Aaron" I said as he pulled up in front of my building. I went to open the door, but he locked it. I looked back at him. His face was dark and menacing in the moon light. I felt my self tense up, I was scared. Being alone in a locked car with Aaron was not a good thing. If I called Randy, he would realize that I lied to him and that would put me in a bad situation and plus what could he do? He was in another state, it's not like he's up the street. Maybe nothing bad was going to happen, I was just paranoid. "L..let me out, please" I stammered. He turned off the car and looked at me.  
"I want you, Alexandria" he whispered.

Uh-oh, cliffhanger. LOL. What's gonna happen to Alex? Thanks for reviewing. Muahzz.


	20. Chapter 20

He placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off angrily.

"Don't touch me, Aaron" I said. "Cuz you will get slapped this time"

"Now, now, now, you don't want to lose your job with your love, Randy, do you?"

"You aint gonna do shit" I said trying to sound tough. I shook my head. Losing my job with Randy would basically mean never seeing him again. The only reason why our relationship started was because we worked together. Losing my job was losing him. And, he would be left alone on the road with Stacy and probably forget about me.

"Don't dare me" he said. Okay, now I was really scared.

"I just want to keep my job, Aaron. If you loved me…you'd want to see me happy" I said holding back tears. Let me try to use this to manipulate him.

"I do….." he said.  
"Please, Aaron, I just want to keep my job" I cried. He watched me.

"I'll tell Shane the truth if you do one thing and then after that I will leave you alone, I swear. I will move on."

"What?" I asked reluctantly. I tied to unlock the car door again but he grabbed my arm.

"Kiss me"  
"And what if I don't"

"Then I will tell Shane that you cannot handle two jobs and I will make sure that you loose your job with Randy and NEVER get it back…is that what you want to be stuck here in Stanford why he's traveling around the country _alone _with his ex girlfriend"

"Aaron just don't…I can't-"Before I could say anything else he pulled me fiercely close to him and kissed me hard on the mouth. I tried to pull back but he placed his hand on the back of my head forcing the kiss deeper. He finally released me and unlocked the door.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again" I said trying to stop my self from throwing up as I jumped out of the car.

The next day as after a series of meetings, Shane called me to his office. I walked slowly, saying a silent prayer that Aaron told him the truth. I knocked on the door quietly.  
"Come in" he yelled. He does not sound happy, I thought as I opened the door.

"Good Morning, Shane" I said.

"Alexandria, have a seat" He said not even looking at me. He was looking at his computer screen, checking mail, I guess. "Aaron spoke to me this morning"

"Yes" I said looking down at my knee-high stiletto boots.

"And I'm sorry" he said. I looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you, I should have known better. Alexandria, you are one of my best execs and Aaron…well… Aaron is-"

"Creepy" I mumbled. Shane laughed.

"That's true too."  
"Shane, I think I should tell you something" I said twisting my sapphire ring around my finger.

"What is it?"  
"Aaron has been" I began.

"Been what?"

"…sexually…harassing me for awhile now." Shane looked at me concerned. He got up and leaned against his desk. I took a deep breath, my voice was shaking. I really didn't want to break down and cry in my boss's office but it seemed like it's going to happen. I felt the tears coming from my eyes already. "One day, in the parking lot he kissed me and tried to go farther but I kicked him, and then I told Randy and he told him to leave me alone, so he did. And then he blackmailed me by making me go on a date with him so that he would tell you the truth about the Wrestlemania project so I did. And then he said that he would leave me alone if I kissed him"

"What did you do?"

"I told him no and he kissed me anyway…I was so scared" I was crying. "I thought he was going to go farther…" I sniffed.

"Son of a bitch" he said under his breath. I felt better now to get that off my chest. I looked up at Shane and wiped my nose with the tissue he handed me. "I'm going to go down to Aaron's office. Sexual harassment is not tolerated. You stay here" he said placing a hand on my shoulder as he left.

I waited in his office biting my nails nervously. About fifteen minutes later Shane came back into his office. "He's fired" he said. I took a sigh of relief and looked up at him.

"Thank you so much, Shane" I said gratefully. My voice was still trembling from crying.  
"It's not a problem"

I returned to my office feeling extremely satisfied. After dozens of phone calls trying to sort out arenas for some pay-per-views, my cell phone began to ring, sighing; I dropped my pencil and answered it.

"Alexandria Taylor"

"How was your hot date?" It was Randy and he sounded mad.

"What hot date?" I asked trying to sound puzzled. Oh shit, John, what did he do?

"Your date with Aaron" I paused.

"Randy listen I-"

"What were you thinking?" he asked. "Being alone with him-"

"Baby…please, listen to me" I begged. Casey came in and then saw the look on my face and bounced out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to answer but he wouldn't let me. "I called John last night and he said that you were on a date with Aaron and he was worried. What the fuck, Alex? And then you lie to me and say that your at dinner with Angel"  
"Baby-" I said trying to put my two cents in. He cut me off again.

"You lied to me. It makes me wonder what else you lie to me about…"

"Randy, it's not like that, please let me explain-"

"I cant believe this"  
"I did this for you!" I yelled. "Just let me talk"

"John told me why you did it. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you, Randy" I said. "If I told you, you would have jumped Aaron and we both would lose our jobs. It's all over now Aaron told Shane the truth and I told Shane about everything and he fired him."

There was silence on the phone. I could tell Randy was thinking about what I said.

"You should have told me" he said again.

"I'm sorry, baby"

"What else don't you tell me?" he said sarcastically.

"I tell you everything!"

"Everything except for last night, I understand what you did and why but it's the fact that you didn't tell me?"

"You probably don't tell me shit about Stacy and what she does when I'm not around." I shot back.

"This has nothing to do with Stacy"

"You know what Randy? I'm not going to do this right now. This is such bullshit." I said wiping tears from my eyes. "I love you, okay?" I just wanted to end this conversation

"We'll talk later." He said hanging up. I sat listening to the dial tone. He didn't even say he loved me. Casey came back into my office with papers in her hand. She dropped them on my desk and looked at me sympathetically.  
"Is there trouble in paradise?" she questioned. I looked up at her.

"I think so…"

**Oh-no there is trouble looming in Randy and Alex's relationship thanks to John. Just when you thought they were perfect trouble comes and there's more on the way. Review please! Thanks for reading. Muahzz!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided to give you guys a chapter because I saw my report card and it was awesome so I'm so happy.**

After our argument the only conversations between Randy and I was small talk meaning the basics. This basically meant that we were avoiding the problems within our relationship, which was bad.

My cell phone rang loudly waking me up from my cat nap that I took as soon as I got home from work that day. I had a serious headache. I was angry at Randy for not trusting me, what the hell? He was the one with the ex-girlfriend stalking him. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I grumbled.  
"Hey" it was Randy. "You sleep?"  
"I was"

"Oh, how was your day?"  
"How do you think?" Hello, we just had an argument a few hours ago.

"Well maybe if you told me about what you were doing-"  
"Whatever" I mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it." He took a long sigh that hinted of frustration.

"Well…I guess I'll leave you to sleep"  
"Okay. Bye" I said handing up.

On a Saturday afternoon I came home from following Angel to try on the ugliest bridesmaid dresses I have ever seen. I was so grateful to go home. I spent the rest of my night laying on my couch with a fleece blanket and sipping hot coco. I looked at my upcoming schedule. Two house shows and a Smackdown taping. The only event for Randy was a signing at some sports store in Houston.

Randy didn't discuss any plans with me so when I arrived in Houston I got my own rental car. If he wants to be hostile then fine, I hope he knows that he won't get anything from me tonight. I was going to be strong tonight; nothing would make me fall in to him. Not his sexy voice or his body or damn why was I lying to myself. Hopefully, we can get over this, I thought as I parked the rental car in the garage of the arena. I got out and grabbed my Burberry tote from the backseat.

"Where's Randy?" a female voice asked. It was Stacy. Her blond her was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink juicy couture sweatsuit.

"I don't know" I said walking away from her. I dug in my tote for my backstage passes to show security.

"What kind of girlfriend are you? You should know where your boyfriend is" she taunted.  
"Fuck off" I groaned as I handed my passes to the huge security guard.

"You're all clear to go in, darling" he said in a thick southern accent. I smiled a fake smile and rushed passed him. Down the hall I saw Christy.

"Alex!" she squealed running up to me.

"Hey buddy" I said giving her a hug.

"What's wrong? You look mad" she said as we started to walk.

"Look behind you" I grumbled. She looked back.

"Oh..Stacy, I'll make sure to whack her extra hard in our lingerie pillow fight" she giggled. I started to crack up.

"Beat her ass!" Stacy really wanted to get jumped and she sure as hell did not want to test me. If she wanted to be a bitch, I could be a bigger one.

I had worked my ass off to promote this house show in Houston so I stuck by the McMahon's side for most of the night. I reluctantly went to go see Randy. Without knocking I walked into the dressing room. Stacy was sitting down next to him and they were talking. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, I'd like a word with my _boyfriend_" I said angrily.

"I'll talk to you later, Randy" she said. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. After she left I locked the door.

"Hey, baby. Long time no see." I said coolly. He moved to kiss me and I moved back. "Was I interrupting something?" I asked brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know you didn't" he said.

"Right, then what was that?" I asked folding my arms.

"Two people having a conversation" he answered like I was stupid. He was really pissing me off. I nodded and stared at him. "What's wrong?" he sighed and sat down. "Come here, I'll kiss all the problems away" he smirked.

"No" I said looking at him. But damn, that was tempting.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just wondering…."

"What?" I started to fiddle with my necklace.

"If you tell me everything" He exhaled loudly.  
"Don't start now, Alexandria" he said like a father would tell his three year old daughter if she started to throw a temper tantrum in the mall.

"Start what?" I said with an attitude.

"I have to go get ready for a match" he said getting up.

"Your match isn't for another hour!" I pointed out.

"Alex" he groaned.

"Randy" I repeated in the same tone that was brimming with anger. I looked up at him and sighed. "What the fuck is going on?"  
"Nothing"  
"Then why are we like this!" I yelled.

"I don't want us to be like this" he said.

"_We _wouldn't be like this if we had trust"

"What?"

"Apparently, you don't trust me, Randy" I said seriously.

"That's because you don't tell me everything"  
"And you don't tell me shit either, so I guess that makes us even" I said angrily.

"Baby" he said softly. I kept on rambling on. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Hmmm…maybe because Stacy's your ex and she can't go the fuck away?"

"And Aaron's a psycho who could have hurt you" I didn't answer. I plopped down on the couch and covered my face with my hands. Tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them quickly.  
"I don't want us to be like this" I cried. He knelt down on the floor in front of me so that we were face to face.

"Baby…baby…we're not" he said gently. "We're just having some problems, all couples do" He kissed me softly. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"We're okay, aren't we?" I asked my voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, we are baby" He stroked my hair and I breathed in the nearness of him, the scent of his cologne that longed with me and brought memories of us that I didn't want to lose.

**Poor Alex, all this relationship trouble is really messing her up. Thanks for reading guys! Please review. More to come. Muahzz!**


	22. Chapter 22

FLASHBACK

Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler stood backstage arguing in hushed voices so no one could hear them.

Randy decided to confront Stacy because frankly he was tired of bullshit and the relationship was going nowhere. It was a complete waste of time.

Stacy had wanted to speak to Randy all day. She had something to tell him that she knew would change their relationship forever. She took a deep breath and began.

"Randy I have to tell-"

"I'm not going to do this anymore, Stace"

"What?" she raged. "No. Why?"

"This is not a relationship. I don't know what the fuck this is" Tears began to flow from her brown eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Randy sighed. "You don't know what you want and I can't waste time with this anymore"

"Randy please" She begged. This wasn't the man she knew, he was different. She wondered why he was doing this to her.

"No, you know this wasn't good for the both of us you cheated-"  
"And you didn't?" she mumbled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let's just end this cuz I can't take this shit anymore" he said walking away.

Randy felt good to finally let that out. Playing games with Stacy was a complete waste of time and he had been ready to move on since day one.

"No" she cried grabbing his arm. "You don't understand" She wanted to tell him but at the same time she hated him for what he was doing to her.  
"Leave me alone" he said breaking from her grasp and walking away.

Stacy leaned against the wall and began to cry hard. The blond began sink down to the cool tiled floor. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this. She didn't care about him or about what she wanted to tell him. For all she cared, he didn't have to know.

STACY's POV:

I sat on the plane to the Royal Rumble thinking about everything. Life was upsetting me more than usual.

It hurt me so bad to see Randy with another woman. And he treated her so much differently than he treated me.

From what I heard around Randy and Alex's relationship was on the rocks. Suddenly the happy couple wasn't as happy anymore. I saw them at the last house show not even speaking to each other, which was good for me.

I kept on thinking about the night when we broke up, lord knows I wanted to tell Randy about it but he wouldn't let me and I didn't want to tell him because I was mad.  
I have tried more than once to tell Randy. But the words never made it out of my mouth. It was the one secret that he did not know about us.

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the seat. I started to listen to my Ipod. Mariah Carey's "Circles" came on. I went to skip it but I decided to stop and listen to the song.

_Ever since you left me_

_I've been trying to hide the pain_

_Painting on a smile with lipstick_

_Putting on a big charade_

_So difficult to keep pretending_

_It's getting harder everyday_

_It's plain to see I'm cold and heartsick_

_Since you turned and walked away_

_I just keep going round and round_

_And round in circles_

_Keep on tumbling down_

_Oh boy my world has changed_

_And I don't think I can make it without out_

_Nothing's the same_

_You got me running around in circles over you_

_Saturday I saw you_

_Holding hands with someone new_

_Somehow I kept my composure_

_Just like everything was cool_

_But inside I kept repeating_

_Don't you let them see you cry_

_So I casually turned my head_

_As the tears rolled down my eyes_

_I just keep going round and round_

_And round in circles_

_Keep on tumbling down_

_Oh boy my world has changed_

_And I don't think I can make it without you_

_Nothing's the same_

_You got me running around in circles over you_

_Everything is you_

_How can I pull through?_

_My heart is consumed I'm so confused_

_Still caught up in you...love can be so cruel_

_Baby don't know how to turn you loose_

_Oh boy my world has changed_

_And I don't think I can make it without you_

_No, nothing's the same_

_You got me running around_

_And running around_

_And running around_

_Nothing's the same_

_Baby baby cause you_

_Got me running around_

_In circles over you_

A tear silently fell from my eye. I wiped it away quickly and tried to focus my attention to the clouds or something else.

It wasn't working.

Nothing was working.

This was torture, pure torture and I wasn't going to do it anymore.  
I missed him no, I loved him and I couldn't go another day with out him. It made me sicker that he had moved on but I didn't.

I turned my Ipod off angrily. Why the fuck was every song applying to me and Randy? I came to a decision that I wasn't going to it anymore. It was time to tell Randy, it was hurting me to keep it all inside.

My secret was coming out.

**Oh-no, Stacy's secret is coming out! But will it be the one thing to break Alex and Randy? Thanks for reading. Please review! Muahzz.**_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

The Royal Rumble was the next event in Louisiana. And still our relationship was a little shaky. My plane got delayed because it was snowing hard as hell in Connecticut. So I arrived four hours late.

I hand picked five fans to have a special meet and greet with Randy.

Just doing my job as publicist as if I had nothing else to do. They were all annoying, screaming, teenage girls.

"Oh my god! I'm going to meet him…I'm going to meet him!" one of them screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"How do I look?" a tall brunette asked. She dug in her purse for a mirror and lip gloss. "Do you think he'll like me?"

Um..no, because he likes me, I thought to myself. I snorted loudly as they jumped up and down.

"Okay girls, calm down" I said. "My name is Alexandria-"

"Hi Alexandria!" they said in unison. Freaking psychos.

"And I'm Randy's publicist" and girlfriend. "So each of you will get to meet Randy before the show starts he's in his dressing room so please follow me"

"Oh my god" they said as we stood in front of his dressing room.

"I'm just going to go in for a sec and then I'll call you in" I said. I closed the door behind me. Randy was sitting down staring at the wall.

"Baby, I missed you" I said sweetly. I walked up to him. He didn't respond.

"Baby?" I said standing in front of where he sat. He snapped out of his daze.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Oh…I missed you" I said. I kissed him. "Miss me?" I whispered but he didn't kiss me back.

"Mmmhmmm" he said.

"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing…arent the fans here?" I nodded.

"What's bothering you?" I said getting up.

"Nothing, bring the fans in" I sighed.

"Does this have to do with the Aaron thing?"

"Bring the fans in, Alexandria" he said sternly. I cringed and dug my heel into the thin carpet of the dressing room. What was his problem?

"Fine, but we're going to talk about this later" I opened the door and poked my head out. "Come on in girls" They all squealed and rushed forward. Randy stood up.  
"Hey, how are you?" Randy asked the first girl who looked like Brooke Hogan. Her blue eyes were wide with awe.

"I…I…im okay" A blond stammered. You could see how nervous she was. I remembered when Randy used to make me nervous. I snorted. "Can I have a hug?" I shot a glare at Randy. I didn't exactly want Randy hugging some blond teenage bimbo.

After the fan's left, Randy went to go defend the World Heavyweight Belt against Batista. I had a few short meetings and then I saw John Cena.

"Hi, Alex" he said with a grin that made me smile. His dimples are too cute. He gave me a tight hug that lasted a bit too long.

"Hi John" I said.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I don't know, something's wrong with Randy"  
"Oh…."

"I hope it's not because of you!" I scolded poking him in the chest.

"Me?"

"Yea you! You told Randy about my date with Aaron and that set him off"

"Wait, I did that because I was worried about you"  
"Worried about me?" I repeated. He took my left hand into his and squeezed it.

"Yes, I was worried. I care about you" he said softly. Was John flirting with me?

"That's so sweet John" I cooed with a smile.

"Because you're my best friend's girl," he added quickly.

Later on that night, I laid on the king sized bed in our hotel room. He sat down in the armchair in the corner and was staring out of the window for awhile.

"What a long day" I sighed rolling over to face him. There was obviously something wrong with him. Here I was rolling around in bed with lingerie on; usually Randy would be on top of me now telling me how much he loved me. I got up and sat down on his lap. "What's wrong baby?" I asked running my fingers through his short hair.

"Nothing." I searched his eyes for the answer to something.

For why he acting so weird. I kissed him gently.  
"I know you, and there's something wrong, I wish you would just tell me" I whispered. He gazed at me intently and then kissed me.

"I love you" he said. Excuses, excuses, excuses. I wanted the truth.  
"I know" I said.

"Let's go to bed, babe" he said patting my back. We climbed into bed. We just laid there in silence holding each other.

"You know you can tell me anything" I said after awhile.

"I know". I took a deep breath. I knew there was something bothering him but what I didn't know. Whatever it was, it happened tonight at the arena.  
Then I thought:  
Stacy

Something…she did something, said something.

Randy was at the arena hours before I got there. Something happened. I didn't want to ask him again because I knew he wouldn't tell me anyway. I sighed softly and laid my head on his chest.

I was worried.

I hope this is not going to break us, whatever it is. I couldn't deal with the possibility of losing Randy because of something. I looked up at him, he was snoring quietly..

What did I do to deserve something so good?

I lifted my head off of his chest slowly and crept out of the bed. I pulled on my robe and slippers and left the hotel room. I walked down the hall and around the corner. This would be the person to tell me what I needed to know. I knocked on the door quietly.

"I…I'm comin" I heard John say from inside the room. I heard footsteps. Finally he opened the door. He wiped his eyes. "Alex?" he groaned. I obviously woke him up.

"I need you John" I said quickly.

"What?"  
"I need you tell me about Randy. What's wrong with him!" I said. He sighed.

"Come in, I'll tell you"

**Whoa, what is wrong with Randy? And what is John gonna tell Alex? I'll give you a hint it has to do wit Stacy and her secret. Please review! Thanks for reading! Muahzz**


	24. Chapter 24

JOHN'S POV:

Was I dreamin? Alex came to my door late at night. Cuz I didn't have a problem with that. Her hair was a mess and she only had on slippers and a silk robe that wasn't tied properly giving me full view of her cleavage.

"I need you John" she said quickly. Whoa, are you serious? I thought that God had answered all of my prayers. I would take her right to the bed and show her who the better man was for her.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you tell me about Randy. What's wrong with him!" I sighed. I was wrong. Damn.

"Come in, I'll tell you" I said. She came in and stood next to the TV.

"Should I sit or stand for this?" she asked folding her hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this" I said.

"Oh no, John. You have to. Randy's not going to" she cried. I should really take advantage of this. Beautiful girl, feeling vulnerable, could have a lot of benefits.

"Okay, sit" she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Make it quick, Randy doesn't know I'm here" She said shaking her leg nervously. Even better, I thought.

"That boy sleeps like a log"  
"Cut the shit, John. I need to know" I sighed. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her this. She closed her eyes tightly and spoke. "Does this have to do with Stacy?" I paused.

"Yes" She sighed.

"Tell me John"

"….." I hesitated.  
"John" she pleaded.

"Stacy spoke to Randy earlier today in the arena. She told him that she had something important to tell him…"  
"Oh my god" she mumbled.

"When Randy…and Stacy broke up…Stacy was….she was….pregnant." she gasped and put her face in her hands. "She knew that Randy was the father but they broke up and she was gonna have it but..."

"She got rid of it?" she asked her voice muffled by her hands.

"She lost it ….she never told Randy until tonight, she was keeping it a secret" I could her Alex sobbing now. I sat down and hugged her tightly.

"Why John…why?" she sobbed into my chest. My t-shirt was getting wet with her tears. I couldn't answer her all I knew was that I needed to thank Stacy because what she did was bringing me closer to her. "It's funny how she decides to come out with this now" she pulled away from me and stood up. "What room is she in?"  
"What?"  
"I'am going to fuck that bitch up!" she yelled walking to the door. I grabbed her arm to get her to stop.

"No, Alex, calm down" I said. She started d to cry harder when I took her back into my arms. I rubbed her back slowly inching my fingers lower.

"She won…she won…" she cried in between sobs. "She finally found the thing...to .. break us apart"

I paused again. She didn't deserve to go through all of this.

"No…no…" I whispered. "It's going to be okay, baby"  
"I…love…him so much" she said. It hurt my heart to see her like this.

"He loves you too" I said. "You're a great girl" I kissed her on the forehead tenderly and looked into her eyes. I could see the hurt. The relationship was not good on her. It gave her too much pain. "You don't deserve to go through this"

"Oh John" she sighed. "I should go"  
"Everything's going to be okay, Alex" I said. She gave me a weak smile. "If you need anything, I'm here"

"You are a good friend, John" she said leaving. Seems like things are looking up for me but I want to be more than just a good friend.

END OF POV

I walked back to our hotel room, trying to calculate what John just told me. I felt literally sick. I wanted to go to the bathroom and throw up.

I didn't want to feel this pain, but that's all my life has been about: pain. Pain when my Dad said he didn't love me or my mother.

Pain when ex-boyfriends abused me.

Pain when I realized that I loved Randy.

Pain now.

I slid the card key in the door and walked in. Randy was awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"Where did you go, Lex?" his voice echoed throughout the silent room. I took off my robe and hung it on the door. I sniffed and lay down next to him in the bed. I rested my head on his chest. I took a deep breath.

"John told me" I whispered. Hot tears were forming in my eyes. He sighed and took my hand into his.  
"I knew you would find out eventually but not like this"  
"I kinda wish I didn't" We laid there in the loud silence. Both of us thinking.

"This is not going to affect us" he said finally. I wished that I could believe him. I closed my eyes.

"Yes it is" I said. "She was pregnant, Randy and she lost it"

"But I still love you and it has nothing to do with us" I exhaled softly.

"Maybe we're not meant to be together, maybe we would be better off" Randy silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't say that, baby"  
"I mean it…everyone's trying to break us apart" I sniffed. "Randy…I'm so scared"  
"Do you love me?"  
"You know I do"  
"Okay then, and I love you, no one is going to break us"

I wish I could believe you, Randy, I really wish I could.

**So it's out. Poor Alex, poor Stacy. So here's the chap you so wanted. You know what to do. Thanks for reading. Muahzz! **


	25. Chapter 25

I couldn't sleep last night. I stayed up thinking and I knew that Randy did the same.

How could this happen to me?

Better question: How could this happen to us?

I woke up with a ray of sunlight that sneaked through the curtains. I sat up in bed and looked at Randy who just opened his eyes.

"Rough night" I said with a weak smile. He had a serious look on his face. His eyes were distant.  
My poor baby.  
"Yeah" he said closing his eyes. "But it's going to be okay" I nodded. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. "What time do you want to leave for Smackdown?"

"I don't know…I gotta call John"

"And Stacy's gonna call you" I mumbled.

"That's unavoidable" he said. I sighed. "So how are you holding up, baby?"

Oh, I'm just fine and dandy. I'm happier than I've ever been.That's what he wanted to hear, I didnt want to stress him out anymore than he was now.

"I'm okay" I was lying. I knew to expect the worst. Babies can complicate everything and Stacy was smart enough to get that. I held my head and pouted. "I have a headache"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this" he said reaching up and running a finger along the side of my face.

"I knew I was in for it when I fell for the Legend Killer." I said with a shrug.

We ordered breakfast via room service and then Randy decided that he wanted to go down to the gym.

"You want to come?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna finish packing" I said shaking a can of hair spray and walking to the mirror.

"Okay, I won't be long" he said. He hugged me from behind. "And then" he kissed me on the cheek. "We can have some fun"

"Define fun" I giggled. I looked at us in the mirror. We looked so happy and perfect together. I didn't want to lose this or him.

"I think you know what I mean" he said seductively.  
"I really don't" I said running a comb through my hair. He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed. "I'm serious, babe"

"Don't get coy" he warned picking me up and walking to the bed."You know you want me"

"Go to the gym, conceited cuz you got a reason" I scolded. "Put me down!"

"Fine, I'll be back soon, babe" he said sitting me on the bed. I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He looked down at me.

"Kiss me before you leave" I begged in a tiny voice.

"I knew you couldn't resist" he smirked. I couldn't help but feel paranoid. The truth was I knew that Stacy would come looking for him soon so I wanted to do something so that no matter what Stacy told him, he would still remember me. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"Hurry back, baby"

Isat on my suitcase a few minutes later trying to zip it shut.  
Damn, I had a lot of shit.

Randy's cell phone began to ring. I crawled over to it and looked at the screen.

Stacy. I answered it.

"Randy?" she asked.

"Do I fucking sound like Randy, bitch?" I said. "What the hell do you want?"  
"I need to talk to Randy, please" she begged.

I thought about it and said "Hell no". I snapped the phone shut.

I finished packing and pulled on my boots. I went downstairs to see Randy.

"What's up, Alex?" Sharmelle said.

"Girl, I didn't know you were staying here" I said.

"Yeah, everyone went there separate ways last night after the rumble. Dave and the rest of the guys couldn't get a room here so they went to the Holiday Inn up the street" I nodded looking around the lobby. "What's wrong?"  
"You know" I said.

"Stacy?" I nodded.

"I'm looking for Randy, didya see him?"  
"No" she said shaking her head. "Let me go get in the shower, call me later girl when y'all are leaving"  
"Kay" I said walking away. I searched the gym for him. He was nowhere in sight.

"Alex" a voice that I recognized as John said. I turned around.  
"Hi John"

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking at me.

Yeah, and I'm fine with Stacy stalking **MY** boyfriend.

"I'm looking for Randy" I said still looking around. I looked across the gym and turned around.

"He went upstairs with Stacy"  
"What?" I shouted. "Oh hell no, someone's gonna get-"

"Don't Alex"  
"Yeah, well stop me" I said heading for the lobby.

Let me put my hair in a ponytail, take off my earrings and get the Vaseline cuz a tall blond is going to get messed up! John grabbed my arm.

"Let go John" I whined.

"They have to talk about this" he said. I rolled my eyes and continued to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I need to know what room Stacy Keibler is in" I said leaning on the counter. He typed on his computer.

"Keibler?" he repeated. Duh, didn't I just say that? I needed him to hurry up before John tried to foil my plan.

"Not like the cookies or crackers, K-E-I-" I said.

"Alex-"John said. I placed a hand in the air to hush him.

"Room 204" the man said.

"Thanks" I said running off. "Don't follow me, John!" I called over my shoulder.

STACYS POV

I was left with the sound of a dial tone.  
The bitch hung up on me.

Fortunately, I knew where Randy was…the gym.

I spotted him over at the weights the moment I walked in. He was wearing a wife beater, basketball shorts, and a baseball cap. His tan skin glistened in the light.

He looked so good.

This is what I was missed. I approached him slowly trying not to start a commotion.

"Randy?" I said. He turned around quickly and looked at me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. "Can we talk…somewhere in private?"  
He nodded and followed me upstairs to my hotel room.

I sat down on the bed and he leaned against the wall next to the window. It was silent.

"How far along were you?" he asked finally.

"About two months" I replied quietly rubbing my hands on the sheets. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was mat at you, Randy. You broke up with me and you wouldn't even listen to what I had to tell you. You didn't want anything to do with me" I said looking down.

"Wait---you knew when we broke up?"  
"Yeah, when you dumped me and the baby" I snatched the box of tissues off of the TV and pulled one out.

"You should have told me"  
"I was trying to! You wouldn't let me say anything…" I wiped my eyes. "It's been killing me not to tell you, I always thought that you didn't need to know" We stayed in silence. He was trying to figure out what he said.

There was a knock at the door. Randy went to get it.

"Baybeee!" It was Alex. I sighed.

"What is it, Lex?"

"I'm ready to leave" she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Randy we need to talk" I cried. He looked at me and then looked back at her.

"Randy" Alex cringed. She closed her eyes and whispered in a stifled voice. "Don't do this to me" He looked back at me and I sniffed. "Please" she whispered.

"We will talk later, Stace. I swear" I gaped at the happy couple who walked away holding hands. I held my stomach and sighed.  
John Cena appeared at the door and said, "Let's talk Stacy". He closed the door and came into my room.

"I don't want to talk," I mumbled. I tossed my tissue into the garbage. "Unless you want to tell me why Randy is with her."  
"I think I can help" he said shortly. I glanced at him.

"How?" I snorted. "They are fucking inseparable"

"I think if we both work together we can get what we want" I looked at him skeptically.

"You want Alex?" He nodded.

"Together we can split them up and wait for them to fall heartbroken into our arms."  
"I could get Randy back" I whispered. It looked so good right now. There was always strength in numbers, and John and I could do it.

"So what do ya say?" he asked. "We already have something going with your situation" I cringed. "We should use it to our advantage" I looked at him.

"We have a deal"  
And the alliance was formed.

END OF POV

**Can you believe what is happening? Stacy and John are now working together to bring Alex and Randy down. Tisk tisk. Please review. Thanks for reading. Muahzz!**


	26. Chapter 26

Randy and I had been driving for a few hours on the open road.

"So…" I said shifting in my seat. "You're awfully quiet"

"I'm just listening to the music" he said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure you are…I didn't know you liked the musical styling of Britney Spears" I teased. 'Hit me baby one more time' was playing quietly on the only radio station we could find that didn't have static or truck driver's conversations. I sighed and focused on the scenery that whizzed by. "What did you and Stacy talk about?" He gripped the steering wheel.

"You know, babe" I sighed again. Stacy had him hooked. I knew that now she always on his mind. I figured he was having second thoughts about them breaking up. It pissed me off. So, I changed the subject.

"Are you stayin at my place next week?" I asked. Smackdown was coming to Connecticut.

"Can I?"  
"Of course, baby" I said. "I think it will be a good break for us away from hotels and people…just you and me" I placed my hand on his thigh.

And no Stacy.  
"Sounds good" I nodded. We drove in silence for a few minutes until my cell phone rang. I looked at the number. It looked familiar.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alexandria?" a voice asked.

"Auntie Pat?" I asked smiling.

"I'm so glad I finally found your number"  
"Oh my god, how are you?"  
"Well you know how it goes, Dria. When are you gonna come visit me?"  
"Soon, Auntie, soon" I sung into the phone. I made a mental note to go down to Jersey on a vacation.

"Oh, guess who I saw at the market the other day?"  
"Who?"  
"Damon" I dropped the phone in shock.

My ex-boyfriend, Damon. I dated Damon senior year of high school and into college. Even though I was in Yale, I would drive or take the bus back every weekend just to be with him. Sure he was overprotective but he was the only man who loved me at the time. I thought he was 'the one' but he started messin around with the wrong people and hustling. I just couldn't be bothered anymore. Randy looked at me concerned. I picked up the phone.  
"Alexandria?"  
"I'm here, Auntie" I said trying to regain my composure.  
"Yeah so I saw him. He asked for your number but I didn't know where I had it. If I see him again. I'll give it-"

"No Auntie…don't" I said. "I'm really busy I won't answer"

"Oh…okay. We all miss you, Dria"

"I miss you too. How's Keyshia?"  
"Keyshia's…well you know, Keyshia. I'll get her"  
"Okay I love you and miss you, Auntie" I waited a few seconds.

"Lexy!" Keyshia my 17-year old cousin squealed.  
"Hey Key Key"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothin. You?"  
"I'm good. I'm so happy I'm about to graduate"

"Yeah and if you get into U-Conn you can crash at my place"  
"Oooh, and then you can hook me up wit one of those fine ass wrestlers you work with" she laughed. "That would be hot, Lexy."  
"Maybe when you're legal" I said slowly.  
"September 19TH!" she shouted.

"I know, I know," I said. "Don't forget mine June 17th!"

"I will remember to" she said sarcastically. "Awww, shit-"

"Key!" I shouted.

"What? You act like you never cursed when you were my age…Anyways, did Mommy tell you she saw-"  
"Damon, I know" I said. Randy shot me a look.

"He looks good, girl. If you don't want him anymore I'll take him" she said.

"He is too old for you" I said. "I'll come the week after Valentine's Day, okay?"

"Okay. I miss you, Lexy. Love you."  
"Love you, Key Key" I said hanging up. I smiled to myself. I missed my family. Being so busy, I rarely had the time to breathe. The WWE, Randy and Angel had become my family.

"You know that's the first time I ever heard you talk to your family" Randy said.

"I guess I'm too busy" I said looking at my nails. The truth was I didn't like to talk about my family the result was always the same. Me trying to forget about it.  
"You never talk about your parents" he said. I lowered my head.

"Baby, let's not-" I sighed.

"Keeping it all inside won't make it better" he said. "You know you can talk to me about anything".

I blinked. Damn, that sounded familiar. I said the same exact thing to him and he was turning my own shit on me!

"Right but you don't talk to me about anything"

"Alex" he said clenching the steering wheel. "This is tough"  
"And what I've been through isn't?"  
"That's not what I said. I'm not going to argue with you Alexandria"

"I wish I really knew what you were saying about everything. Stacy. The Baby-"

"Let's just forget about it"

I laid my head against the seat, looked at him and said "Fine"

The Supershow was the next event and it was rare that all the RAW and SMACKDOWN superstars would be together. Christy and I came up the brilliant idea to throw a pool party downstairs and invite everyone.

Well everyone we liked.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Randy asked as I stood in front of the mirror fixing my black halter top bikini.

"Why?" I asked turning to face him. "You dont like it?"  
"I do and so will every other guy down there" he commented shrugging.

Aww...my baby was jealous.

"They can look baby but they cant touch" I said. Randy snorted. "Okay I'm done and what about you?"  
"I'll be down later" he said un zipping his suitcase. "Once I find my swim trunks"  
"Okay"

JOHN'S POV:  
I noticed her the moment she came in with Christy. She smiled and hugged Melina and waved to some other people.  
Then she and Christy walked over to a lounge chair and took off their robes. She looked amazing in her black bikini. I just wanted to take her upstairs and make her forget about him.  
But him was my best friend.

Dont get me wrong Randy is one of my closest friends in the business but I cant help what I feel for his...his..

GIRLFRIEND. Who's crazy in love with him.

"Hey Alex, come give me a hug!" Johnny Nitro called from the pool.  
"No, you come here!" She shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Somebody wanted a feel. He said okay and climbed out of the pool.  
"Nooo you're gonna get me wet" she said stepping back as he walked towards her with his arms open.

"Too late!" he said picking her up in a big bear hug.  
"Drop her in the pool, Nitro!" Melina shouted.

"NO!" She screamed as he jumped into the pool with her making a big splash. She surfaced from the water laughing, looking more beautiful than ever. "I hate you!" she pouted. She splashed water at him and then stepped out of the pool. Every guy in the room had their eyes on her hot wet body.

"Hey Alex" I called out from the hot tub where I was sitting. She waved and came over.

"Hi John" she smiled getting into the hottub. She sat down and sighed. "It feels so good in here"

"What's up?"  
"Nothin much" she shrugged. "I just got attacked" I laughed. "I'm gonna get him back though or Randy will"  
"Where is Orton?"  
"Upstairs getting all pretty in the mirror"

"How's everything going?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"Well Stacy..." she began. "Is a bitch"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Cuz she is. End of story." she said fixing her bikini top.

"Orton!" we heard a couple of the guys shout. She looked up.

"My Randykins is here" she smiled brightly. A few minutes later Randy came over with a towel in hand.

"What's up John?" he asked.

Trust me, you dont want to know.

"Nothin" I said. He nodded.  
"Come on babe" he said. She got out of the water and he wrapped a towel around her. The happy couple took off to the other hot tub on the other side of the pool.

"Randy!" some people called out. He waved while placing a protective hand around Alex's waist.

"Bullshit" I muttered.

"John" a female voice said. It was Stacy.

"Hey Stacy" I said. She looked over to the happy couple who were chilling in the hot tub.

"How's it going?" she asked sternly.

I sighed. "It's hard"  
"Well work harder!" she scolded. "They're supposed to be falling into our arms"

"It's gonna take a lot of time Stacy" I said.

"Well I'm gonna do my part, you just do yours. We're in this together" she said walking away.

END OF POV

**Isnt this just a shame? Everyone wants what they cant have. But alliances have been made to bring the happy couple (that might end up un-happy) down. My computer is just actin the fool right now so I'm trying to get some chapters out. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

At the arena the next day, I felt so sick. Randy had told Stacy that they would "talk". Which I wished wouldn't happen. Tonight was a supershow with both RAW and SMACKDOWN! Superstars, which meant a lot of work and reuniting with my RAW buddies.

"I have a fucking headache, John" I said as I plopped down in a chair in catering. I tossed a bottle of Fiji water and a salad on the table.

"Where's Randy" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not his mother, I'm his girlfriend." I said removing the plastic top off of the salad. "But please believe that wherever he is, Stacy will find him"

"You know it's not easy what they're going through"  
"And what about me?" I asked ripping the packet of Ranch dressing open. "I'm in this too in case people fucking forgot-" John placed a reassuring hand on mine.

"You deserve a better relationship than this" he said sincerely. "It's not fair what you're going through"

John was wrong. I couldn't get a better relationship than this. Randy was the top and I wasn't going to loose him.  
"I just hope things get better" I said placing my fork down and grabbing the water. "And if this is what I have to go through to be with him…then I'm gonna do it" He nodded. "So what's up with you, JC?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Nothin"  
"No hot chick's you've hooked up with?" I said raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "That's hard to believe with all of those fans. They're like, Oh my god he's so hot, John will you marry me? Or just do me for tonight, please…." He laughed. "You got cute dimples" I mentioned. He smiled.

"You got cute everything" he said. I giggled.

"Look who's tryin to spit game- any girl would go for that. So tell me why there's no special lady in my dear John's life?"  
"I'm just busy, I guess. The album, the tour, appearances…"  
"I know the feeling" I said in between chewing. The salad sucked so I tossed my fork down in anger. "But is there no one who has caught the eye of my dear JC's eye?" He paused and stared at me. I knew there was someone, but who could it be? One of the divas? I squealed. "Tell me"  
"No one" he said looking away. I got up and threw my things out.

"Please…" I muttered in fake disgust. "Tell me or else"  
"Or else what?" He asked getting up.  
"Are you ticklish, John?"

"No" he said quickly.

"Stop lyin" I said starting to tickle him.  
"No…fair" he said in between laughs. He started to tickle me.  
"John!" I cried in between laughing. "Stop it! Let go of me!"

"What is going on here?" Edge, Adam Copeland, asked coming into catering.

"Nothing was going on" I quipped. He grabbed a bottle of water.

"Didn't look like it, what happened to your little boyfriend, Randy?" he asked.

We'll I guess our relationship wasn't a secret if freaking RAW superstars know about it too.

"Hello, Adam how are you." I said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear ."What happened to your little girl on the side Lita, still giving blow jobs backstage?" I asked placing a hand on my hip. John laughed.

"Oh! Somebody just got played" he said. Adam shot me a look.

"You know we **used **to be friends, Alexandria" he said teasingly. I started to fake cry.

"Oh my god, no!" I sobbed in between laughs. John was laughing hard as hell. I threw myself over the table. "W…why? Noooooo, I cant live anymore" I wailed.  
"Okay drama queen, we're still friends just stop" Edge said.

"I knew it" I said slapping him playfully on the arm. "Oh and wait I said about Lita, I meant it"

"Just go away, I think I prefer not seeing you"

"You know you love me, Adam" I cheered walking out of catering laughing my ass off.

John and I walked around and we eventually ended up at Stacy Keibler's dressing room. I heard Stacy yelling something about loving Randy more than I ever could and I fucking snapped.

STACY'S POV:

I found Randy backstage that night. I took a deep breath. I reminded me of the night we broke up.

"Randy lets talk" I said. He nodded and followed me to my dressing room.

"I've been thinking about you" I paused.

He was thinking about me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I….feel so bad" I cried. He looked at me.

"Stace, I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time, I would change everything" He ran a hand through his short hair. I started to cry.

"Why, Randy, why?"

"I don't know what to say-"  
"It was our baby…ours!" I yelled. "You and me, together"

"I feel awful" he said burying his face in his hands.  
"And how do you think I feel?" I demanded. "Our child is gone, Randy"

Memories of the day when I had to go to the hospital flashed in my mind. I was extremely sick and I knew it wasn't mourning sickness. Something hurt and it just didn't feel right. I couldn't eat, talk or sleep for weeks after the doctor broke the news to me. I remembered him telling me that I should tell the father and I shook my head and said, 'He doesn't know'. I felt so guilty afterwards, like it was my entire fault.  
"Stacey, if I knew at the time I would-"

"Yeah well it's too late for that now isn't it? He or she is gone now!" I covered my face with my hands and started to cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace and I felt whole at last. "Don't hate me Randy, please don't. I can't take it. Don't hate the mother of your child"

"I don't hate you Stace"

"Do you love me Randy?" I asked wiping my eyes and looking into his. He froze. "Randy, don't deny what we had…our baby"  
"Stacy I can't" he said looking away.  
"Did you ever love me?"

"I can't answer that, Stacy" he said. He pulled away from me. "This is really confusing right now, I don't know…"

"I still love you Randy" I said. "I still do" He didn't say anything. He just looked at me sympathetically.

"I care about you, Stace. I don't want to see you like this. I…" he sighed. "Just wish there was something I could do"

"You could tell me you love me" I suggested.

"Stacy"  
"You don't have to say it but I know you do"

I tried to search his blue eyes for a hint of what I was looking for.  
"Stacy. I can't-"

"Why? Because of Alex? I could love you more than Alex ever could, Randy!"

The door opened and there stood John and Alex.

"Excuse me?" Alex shouted. "Randy, what the fuck?"  
"Alex, let's just go" he got up and walked towards her.  
"Don't go Randy!" I begged following him to the door.

"Why don't you leave him the fuck alone?" she said. Randy went to grab her hand and she snatched it away. "Don't touch me." She said walking away angrily.

"Baby" Randy said following her down the hall.

John leaned against the door. "Our plan seems to be working just fine"

END OF POV

**How sad is this? Stacy's still grieving over her baby. Randy is trying to cope with the situation. Alex is just trying to keep her man and John is watching this and scheming with Stacy to get what they feel is rightfully theirs. Thanks for reading. Please review. Muahzz!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Baby…you're overreacting" Randy said as I slammed the door in our hotel room later on that night.  
"Am I?" I asked taking my coat off. I tossed it on the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Yes you are"

I nodded and placed a hand on my hip.

"Wanna know what I think _Randall_?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway, babe" I shot him an angry glare. Randy was really pissing me off tonight. I was ready to yell, 'I THINK STACY IS A FUCKING LIAR' but I held back. I didn't need to yell, argue or scream anymore for the night.

"Fuck it. I'm going to bed." I said snatching two pillows off of the bed. I pulled the comforter off and bundled it up into my arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching me.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." I said kneeling down on the floor to make my make-shift bed.

"Babe, you are not sleeping on the floor, you're sleeping in the bed with me" he said tossing the pillows back onto the bed. I looked up at him defiantly.

"I don't want to sleep with you" I got back up. "You can sleep on the floor"

"No one is sleeping on the floor" I rolled my eyes in anger. Do you see that this is what happens when you don't book separate rooms? I thought for a second about running downstairs to see if they had any rooms available but I doubted it.

"Okay, fine" I knelt down and zipped my suitcase open. I dug for some clothes to wear some clothes to wear to bed. I found a couple pieces of lingerie and tossed them aside.  
He's not getting any tonight, especially after that shit.

I found a RKO T-shirt that Randy gave me and boy shorts. I sighed. It was the only thing I had.

After I changed I climbed into bed. "Goodnight princess" Randy said patting my back.

"Whatever" I mumbled. We watched TV for awhile in silence. "Could you turn it to the news?" I questioned. "CNN or something…"  
"South Park is on" Randy said.

"I got you the whole frickin seasons of South Park on DVD" I mumbled.

"I have the remote" he said waving it in my face. His cell phone rang loudly. I looked at him.  
"Hello?...what's up?...We're at the Holiday Inn…Oh…"  
I knew who it was already.

Stacy.

I refused to speak to Randy. I couldn't put it with him and his Stacy bullshit.

"Alex" he said .We were sitting in the airport.

I didn't want to respond. For the last fifteen minutes I blocked out the noisy people passing by with my IPod. I wasn't even listening to the music, I was thinking, while staring blankly into space. I was so upset; I didn't even want to be bothered by him or anyone else. I was sick and tired of dealing with Stacy. If I could I would have jumped her a long ass time ago and it seemed that I would have to do that soon. She is really gunning to get her ass kicked if she doesn't back off. "Alex" he said again pulling one of the earphones out of my ear. I turned to him with a sigh.  
"Yes?" I said sweetly.

"My plane is boarding" he said. I nodded.

"I know" I shrugged. He brushed his hand over my cheek and I brushed it off angrily.

"I'll see you in Connecticut, gorgeous" He said taking my hand into his. He kissed the back of my hand. "See you in a couple of days"

"Right, your plane comes in when?" I asked.

"1:57" I looked away as he stroked my hair.  
"Kay" I said. "See you then"

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "I love you"

"Yeah…I know"

When I arrived back in Stamford it was snowing. I unpacked and sorted through my mail. I scooted into bed and turned on the TV.

I was exhausted.

Mentally exhausted from Stacy and the bullshit she was pulling. I didn't believe the bitch. She was lying. Randy and I have been together for about six months now and three months before that they broke up. So Stacy "lost" the baby right around the time I became Randy's publicist. Still, it didn't make any sense to me. Why would she wait nine months to tell him this and why now?

Answer: Because she can't believe that Randy moved on.

Physically exhausted from running away from Randy and his "Baby please"

I sighed and pulled my sheets closer to me. It was February and cold as hell. I eventually fell asleep but my loud as hell cell phone woke me up.

It better not be Randy, I thought.

Damn, why people always call when I'm trying to sleep?

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Lexy!" Angel screamed happily into the phone. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 9:57, it said.

"Angel" I mumbled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Stacy" I replied gloomily rolling onto my side.

"What did she do now?"  
"Made up this damn lie, well I think it's a lie, about how she was pregnant when she and Randy broke up and she lost the baby and she told him the other night"  
"They broke up before yall started to go out right?"

"Yeah" I sniffed.  
"And you guys have been going out for a long time now. Why would she decide to tell him now?"  
"I have no idea, Ange." I mumbled. I thought that being Randy's girlfriend was going to be smooth sailing but it seems like it gets rockier as it goes along.

"So how's Randy handling it?"

"It's bothering him, I know it is…always on his mind. He's actin different-"  
"He's still coming to my wedding, right?" she cut me off.  
"Duh, Angel"  
"Oh okay, cuz I was about to say…we could bring an extra cousin to take his place on the guest list. I already had to cut bridesmaids cuz Tisha wants to be a trifling jealous biatch she need to worry about getting her weave done instead of telling me that my bridesmaid dresses are ugly. Take that shit back to the projects, bitch."  
I started to crack up with laughter. "It's still May 22nd?" I asked.

"Aye" she moaned. "Don't remind me. It's almost done; all I have to do is find a dress. Mami basically did everything else. So what's up this weekend?"  
"Randy's coming"  
"Do you think he'll like to come dress hunting with us?" she asked.

"Sure it's one of his favorite pastimes besides working out, it makes him feel so masculine" I said happily.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid questions, Angel deserve stupid answers" She laughed.

"I want to meet him" she said. "I'm going to come over to see him"  
"Thanks for asking for permission first, Ange" I commented. "We're not talking right now so I don't know. He keeps on calling but I keep ignoring his calls"  
"Torture the man, why don't you?" she giggled. I didn't care how he felt right now. I was pissed at him and Stacy. He needed to be taught a lesson. My phone made a noise.  
"It's my other line. We'll talk later, Angel"  
"Okay, bye Lex. Holla at me later"  
"Bye" I said flipping over. "Hello?"

JOHN's POV:  
I needed to call Alex. To see how she was doing, to hear her voice. I was worried about her. She looked stressed lately, always thinking about where Randy could be and if Stacy was near. In her brown eyes the night I talked to her, I could see the hurt. She didn't like what she was going through but she was going to do it for him. If I could just get her to give it all up, I'd make her so happy.  
"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey baby girl"  
"Hi John"

"How are you feeling, ma?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know, John" she spoke softly. I wished that I could be there to comfort her. To take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "Did you talk to Randy?"

"No, not today" I replied.

"Oh…I'm not speaking to him" said bitterly.  
Time to work the plan.

"He's been talking to Stacy a lot" I said. She sucked her teeth.

"Really…oh my god… that fucking liar" she mumbled.

"I don't think that Stacy would lie about something like that and plus Randy believes her" she sighed again.

"Anyone can lie. It's just fucking bullshit"

"But Randy doesn't think she's lying"

She sighed again loudly. "He's wrong"

"I wish I could be there to make you feel better, Alex"

Like, making love to you all night.

Just the thought was getting me hot.

"I'll be alright, John, it's just that I feel that I have to fight to keep this relationship" she said.  
"You don't have to Alex" I said. "You shouldn't have to"

There was silence.

I could only guess now that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I do" she replied strongly. "I do"

"Alex, I don't want to see you hurt, I want the best for you."

And I'm the best.  
"The best for me is being with Randy" she said stubbornly.

"Well I don't think what he's putting you through is right"  
There was some more silence. She wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I'm going to bed, John. I'm really tired…of everything"

"Okay. Have a good night, baby girl. Sleep well"

"Good night, John" she said. After she hung up I called Stacy.

"How's it going?" She asked her voice trembling. It sounded as if she was crying again.

"Time, Stacy…it's going to take time"

END OF POV

**Sorry for the short and boring chapter but it's good to have a balance. It can't be all drama all the time…that's such a lie. So John's working on his plan and Randy's coming. Please review. Thanks for reading, Muahzz!**


	29. Chapter 29

I reluctantly drove to the airport to meet Randy. His flight was coming in today.

I of course, showed up late because I went to get my hair and nails done that morning.

I was mad at him, but I still wanted to look good.  
Where the hell is he? I thought as I drove around the pick up area. I sighed as I pulled over. I looked in the rear view mirror.

Oh my god, he knows that I don't have any patience.

I began to fiddle with the radio stations trying to find a song worth listening. Nothing was on but commercials. I pulled a mix CD out of the glove compartment and shoved it in. I listened to the music for a few seconds and then got pissed.

Let me go find him, I thought turning the engine off. I got out of the car. I finally saw him coming out of the airport on his cell phone.

Who is he talking to?

I already knew the answer.

I leaned against my car and looked at my reflection in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place. He saw me and shoved his cell phone into his pocket. I folded my arms.

"Baby" he said giving me a hug.

"Hi" he went to kiss me on the lips but I turned and gave him my cheek. He paused at what just happened, gave me a look, and then kissed my cheek. I popped the trunk and he threw his things in.  
"I missed you" he said as we sat in my car. "You've been ignoring my calls" I didn't answer. I just turned the car on and pulled off quickly.

I hated it when Randy acted like nothing was wrong when he knew exactly why I was upset.

"I'm starving, we should go to Olive Garden" I said trying to change to subject and keep my composure. "Now what is the easiest way to get to Olive Garden…?" I wondered aloud. I felt his eyes on me. I just kept mine on the road.

"You look gorgeous, as usual" he said after a moment of silence. "Looks like we'll be spending this weekend in the bedroom"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said switching lanes. I turned up the music. Destiny's Child 'Cater 2 U' was playing.

"Let me cater to you, 'cuz baby this is your day, do anything for my man, baby you blow me away, I got your slippers, your dinner, your desert and so much more anything you want, I wanna cater to you" I sang along. I started to twirl my finger around a strand of hair. Randy noticed. Shit, he notices every damn thing that I do.

"So you're not going to tell me why you've been ignoring my calls" he said after awhile.

"You're all I want in a man I put my life in your hands" I continued singing over him.

"So you're gonna ignore me, then why the hell did I come all the way out here?"

Because Smackdown is coming down here in the first place. He should be grateful that he doesn't have to pay for a hotel room because he's staying at my place for free.

I turned the music down.

"How about we just forget about it? You're here and that's what's important now, let's not ruin our time together, I really want to have fun"  
We drove in silence. Hostile silence. I was angry at Randy and the Stacy fiasco but still I loved him and wanted to have a good time.  
He loves you, I reassured my self as I pulled up to the Olive Garden. When I parked Randy got out and opened the door for me.

"Trying to get in my good graces?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah" he said kissing my hand. I smiled.

He was still so sweet.  
"You already are"

"Tired?" Randy asked after I yawned. I was looking at the menu, trying to figure out what to get.

I wiped my eye and yawned again.

"No. I'm yawning just because…" I said sarcastically. I looked up for our dorky waiter.

Where was he with my water?

"Smart ass" he muttered.

"Hey!" I said trying to sound hurt. "You like my ass"

"I sure do" he smirked.

"You know what? You're the ass" I laughed. "Oh wait, you have no ass"

"I make up with it in other places"  
"Oh and do you" I said sexily. I started to laugh.

"Hey, why don't we go in the back of the restaurant and-"

"No Randy. Wait till we get home" I cut him off with a disgusted expression on my face. "Remember the last time, we got caught"

I was so embarrassed that night.

He leaned forward in his seat. "But what if I can't wait?"

"Shit outta luck" I pointed out.

"Baby, you know you want to show how much you missed me and you're just so beautiful"

"I know, I know" I said brushing him off. I turned my attention back to the menu. I wish I could just order everything "… so what do you want to order?"

"I want you but…you're not on the menu" he said with his cocky trademark grin.

"Randy, you sure can charm the pants off of a girl" I said sarcastically with a smile.

"It worked with you" he shrugged with a grin.

"You did not charm the pants off of me Randall I-" His cell phone rang loudly. I paused and looked at him as he fished it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen.

"I'm gonna go take this for a second" he said getting up and walking to the front of the restaurant. I opened my mouth to ask who it was but held back.

I already knew the answer.

I rested my menu down with a sigh.  
Stacy calling again.

I tapped my nails on the table out of annoyance.

_Don't let this ruin our weekend_, I told myself.

Was I just supposed to accept this and play the naïve doting girlfriend? Who didn't care what my man did as long as he came back to me.

"Here we are!" I shouted happily as I opened the door to my apartment. We walked inside. I locked the door. "It's not much…but its home" I took of my coat and hung it up in my closet.

"I like it" Randy said looking around. "It's cute like you" I smiled as I took off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and tossed a pile of mail on my counter.

"Bills, bills, bills" I mumbled.

I'll pay them later, I thought as I walked out of the kitchen to my bedroom. Randy was looking at the pictures that I hung up on my walls.

"You have a lot of pictures" he said. He pointed to the one of me when I was eight months old sitting on my mother's lap. "Is this your Mom?"  
"Yes" I said quietly.  
"You look like her" he said. I nodded and tried to hold back tears.

"Yeah, so all the pictures are just the important people in my life" I said going through my drawer for something to put on.

"Where's my picture?" he asked. I closed my drawer and pointed to the framed promo on my nightstand signed;

_To Alexandria. I love you. Randy _

"You're the first person I see in the morning" I said lovingly. Randy sat down on my queen sized bed.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have the real thing, babe?"

The "real thing" was too good to be true. I would wake up every morning with my Randy next to me and live in heaven forever.

"Of course" But that would never happen not with Stacy on his ass all of the time. He would leave me and come home at three in the morning because Stacy needed a "friend".

But I was not going to let Stacy ruin our little time together. This weekend was for us not for three's company.

I sat down on his lap. "Turn your cell phone off"  
"What? Why?" I leaned forward and pressed my chest up against his.  
"Because I want you all to myself" I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Oh so now you want some, but what if I get an important ca-" I kissed him just to get him to shut up. He should have just been honest and said, 'What if Stacy calls and wants to speak about the baby?' and I would have told him that the bitch would just have to fucking wait.

He took out his cell phone and handed it to me. I turned it off and tossed it on the other side of the bed. It fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him, kissing him feverishly. Randy started to run his hands under my shirt. I sighed and ran my hand along his chiseled face.

"DING-DONG!-DING-DONG!" my doorbell rang. I knew it was Angel.

"I got to get the door" I murmured against Randy's lips. I tried to get up but he pulled me back down on top of him.

"No" he groaned nibbling on my ear. "Stay, babe" His voice sent shivers up my spine. He held me tight to restrain me.

"DING-DONG! DING-DONG!" Angel was getting impatient.

"Randy…" I moaned getting up. I had to practically fight to break out of his grasp. I ran to the door.

"Took ya long enough, damn" Angel said hugging me at the door. She took a step back and looked at me after she hung up her coat. "Somebody was gettin freaky"

"Um…No" I said blushing as I ran a hand over my hair.  
"Uh-huh" she laughed. "Where is he?"

"Who?"  
"Randy"  
"Oh…he's in the-"

"Bedroom, I know…" She walked straight to the bedroom. I ran behind her.  
Randy got up.  
"Baby this Angel, Angel this is Randy" I said quickly. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hi" Angel smiled.  
"Hey" Randy said. They shook hands.

"So you're the reason why my best friend is sprung" she said placing a hand on her hip. "You should hear the way she talks about ya"  
"Really?" Randy said. He looked down at me.

Oh god, Angel, please don't. I don't want to hear what Randy tells John about me and the sex and he doesn't need to know what I tell Angel. I hoped that she could know what I was saying by the look on my face.

"What does she say?"  
"You want me to tell him?" Angel asked. I shook my head.

Hell no. I'd be so embarrassed.

"Come on, tell me" Randy coaxed.

"Angel, shouldn't you be working on your wedding?" I asked.  
"Not now I don't" she replied. I sucked my teeth. My house phone rang.  
"Don't get smacked, Angel. Let me get this call and don't talk about me!" I yelled running out of my bedroom. I plopped down onto the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Alexandria…please don't hang up" a male voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Aaron" I froze. A chill consumed my body. My heart started to beat wildly.

"Don't call here anymore or I swear I will get a fucking restraining order and the police"  
"Please, just let me-" I hung up the phone and pulled the plug out of the wall. I dumped all of the contents out of my purse and grabbed my cell phone, turning it off.

"What's wrong, Lexy?" Angel asked coming back into the living room.

"Come here" I whispered. She sat down next to me, her big brown eyes wide with concern.  
"Who called?"

"Aaron" I whispered. She gasped.

"What happened?"  
"He wanted to explain something I gue-"

"You ladies talking about me?" Randy said as he sauntered into the living room.

"You're not that important, boy" Angel laughed.

"Do you know who I'am?" Randy said as if he was speaking for one of his promo's, I was expecting him to bust out and give the 'I'am Randy Orton. The Legend Killer. A Third Generation Superstar and at (insert PPV here) I will defeat (insert superstar here) to become (insert name of title) champion' speech.

"Lexy's lover?" Angel said like a genius.

"Well…yeah" Randy laughed. "That's my day job…"

I looked at the wall blocking out the conversation about me. I felt nervous about Aaron. Was he going to call back?  
Was he going to show up? He knows where I live.  
I should have probably listened to what he wanted to say. Maybe he was angry at me because I got him fired and wanted revenge?  
I needed the witness protection program.

"What's wrong, baby?" Randy asked snapping me out of my daze.  
Should I tell him? He'll get mad if I don't and who knows what he'll do if I do.

But I handled it fine on my own.

I decided that I would tell him if it got too bad.

"Nothin"

"We'll I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds to get your freak on" Angel said standing up. "Nice meeting you Randy"  
"Nice meeting you, too" Randy said his eyes still fixed on me. She put her coat and shoes on.

"Holla at me later, Lexy!" she shouted before closing my door.

"Bye Angel" I said lifelessly. After door slammed I let out a long sigh. I started to rub my arms I had Goosebumps and it wasn't even cold in my apartment.  
"Are you okay?" Randy asked again he sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" I said nodding. "I'm glad you're here- I feel so safe when you're around, Randy. I love you so much"

"I love you too" He kissed me passionately and picked me up. "Let's finish we're we left off" he said carrying me into the bedroom.

**Aaron's back. Uh-oh. PM me some suggestions about how Aaron should come back into play cuz i seriously dont even know what to do with him. Please review. Sadly this is the last update until May 6th (the day of the SAT) so please wish me luck. This test is so important. Thanks for reading. Muahzz!**


	30. Chapter 30

"I hate this" Randy murmured with a heavy sigh to no one in particular. We were lying in my bed, tangled up in the sheets after hours of love making. Moonlight was peeking through my Victorian styled curtains.

"What?" I asked curiously. Was it my bedroom that he hated or was it me? Did I do something wrong? I started to worry. "What do you hate, baby?"  
"When we stay at each other's places…" he explained. I nodded like I understood but I didn't get it. Did that mean that he didn't want to live with me? And the experience was too much? "It's perfect when we spend time at each other's places. I love waking up in the morning with you beside me…And then…one of us has to leave and go back to our home and I hate it so much…why did St. Louis and Stamford have to be some fucking far?"  
I didn't know what to say. Shit, I didn't know what he was trying to say. This wasn't the first time that Randy talked to me about hating separation.

"What _can _we do, baby?" I asked finally. I got silence. No answer. I looked up and Randy was snoring lightly.

I guess I'll never know.

----

Monday was another house show in Connecticut. It was also Valentine's Day.  
In the morning, I woke up with Randy's arm around my waist.

I yawned and slipped out of bed. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him. For the past few days Randy and I have been living in absolute bliss, just like a happy couple should.

And the best part was:

No Stacy

I was thrilled to have my man all to myself.

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided to make pancakes, eggs, and sausages. I was feeling good.

I decided to check my voice mail, seeing as my phone was plugged out all night.

"First message BEEP Hi Lex, it's Angel your BFF, remembaaaa? Why aren't you answering your phone? Oh….wait I already know, you and Randy…busy. she laughed Talk to you later. Love ya." I shook my head at Angel. That girl was too much. "Next message. BEEP Hey babygirl, it's John just wanted to see how you're doing. Bye. BEEP Next message. Alexandria, it's Aaron, just please answer the phone. I really need to speak to you. Beep Next message. Alexandria, please answer or call me back as soon as possible. BEEP Next message. Alexandria, I know you probably don't want to answer but let me explain. I know that I got what I deserve. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I just want to know how you're doing. So please answer. BEEP End of new messages"

I held the phone to my ear and sighed. So he didn't want to kill me, which was good. But I was still scared. I put on my coffee maker and stood staring out of the window. Randy came into the kitchen in his boxers and hugged me from behind making me jump.

"Morning gorgeous, Happy Valentines Day" he said.

"Happy Valentines Day, baby" I said. He gave me a deep long kiss.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping late. I wore you out last night, didn't I?"  
"You sure did" I replied not paying attention.

"I'm ready for round what? Six?" he said moving in for another kiss. I ducked out of the way with a giggle.

"Let's eat first" I was hungry as hell and hated cooking because then you have to wait for the food to be ready. I walked back over to the toaster and dropped two pieces of whole wheat bread in. I turned the dial to medium-brown. I stared into space thinking. He turned me around and I looked down at my feet.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah" I replied. He touched my chin to make me look up at him. His hair was messy and he always looked so cute right after he woke up.

"Sure? Cuz I'll make you feel better"  
"Yes, honey" I giggled. "Where are you taking me tonight?" I asked just to change the subject.

"It's a secret"  
"Bayyybee!" I whined. "I want to know"  
"You'll find out tonight after the house show" I pouted.

"Please" I begged clasping my hands together like I was praying. I batted my eyelashes and smiled.

"You're so cute when you do that, but I'm not telling you"

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I planted kisses on his bare chest.

"What if I did something, would you tell me?" I bit my lip."Hmm…" He leaned forward and kissed me. I thought I really had him hooked when he pressed me up against the wall and pushed his hips into mine. But then with a grin he broke the kiss and laughed. "Nope."

"Randy, you're such a tease" I said walking back to the stove and turning it off.

"You shouldn't be calling anyone a tease"

"Excuse me?" I turned back to him quickly.

"You heard me, babe. You were a tease for the first three months we worked together…"

"I wasn't a tease" I started to pour coffee into my mug. I grabbed my milk and poured it in. I added some sugar and sat up on the kitchen counter. It was a bad habit that I always did.  
"Yes you were Lex, you know you wanted me since the day I walked into your office" he walked up to me. Since I was perched on my kitchen counter, we were finally eye to eye. He started to rub my bare legs.  
"And you wanted me the day you walked into my office" I countered matter-of-factly starting to get lost deep in his eyes.  
"Damn right" he winked at me. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "And I got you" He leaned in and kissed me. "Hold on I got to get something" He went back into the bedroom and came back holding something in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's not for you"  
"Randy! I want it!" I yelled like a little girl.

"Tell me you love me and that I'm the best" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I love you and you're the best…" I rambled.

"Say it like you mean it or I'll take it back" his blue eyes sparkled boyishly.

"I love _you _Randall Keith Orton and you're the best in the whole wide world, no the solar system, no…the UNIVERSE that's how great you are. You are a greek god and simply the best…is that good?"

"That's better" He handed it to me. It was a black jewelry case. I opened it; it was a diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh my god, Randy" I said breathing in at the sight. I put out my hand. "Put it on for me…"  
"Do you like it?" he asked fastening it onto my arm.  
"I love it" I was still breathless.

"I love you"

"It's beautiful" I said raising my arm to admire it in the light.

"You're beautiful, babe" he said watching me intently. "You know, someday I hope to complete the set"  
"Complete the set?" I asked still transfixed with my bracelet. It must have cost a fortune. "What's left earrings?"

"And a ring" he replied. I almost chocked. I looked at him. Our eyes met and he nodded his head.

A ring?  
An engagement ring…

I welt like screaming and wrapping my arms around him and saying, 'Mary me now, lets go to Vegas I don't care!'

I looked away blushing.

"I love you" I smiled hugging him.

---

I watched him in silence as he got ready for his match. I fiddled with the World Heavyweight belt on my lap. I ran my fingers over his name and smiled. I was so lucky. I was living a dream. I had my dream job with the WWE that I wanted since I was a child and watched wrestling with my grandfather. I was dating and hopelessly devoted to Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, and the World Heavyweight Champion. He was all mine, well kinda. I didn't care what else happened in my life as long as I was happy and with him. Everything was right, except for Stacy and her bullshit. I was so blessed.

"You're staring baby…" Randy teased.

"I know"

"It's only natural…I mean look at me" He said staring at himself in the mirror. Randy could model he was just so good looking.  
"Babe, you are conceited and you got a reason" I laughed digging some lip-gloss out of my purse. I stood next to him in front of the mirror and started to apply a fresh coat. He wrapped his arm around me and stared at our reflection.

"Look at us…" he said to himself out loud. I smiled and rested my hand on his arm. "Damn, we are gonna have some gorgeous kids"

I blushed and turned my face away. I didn't want Randy to see that I was both excited and shocked. He was talking about 'us' having kids. I could see it all now. I could see myself as the housewife taking care of out two kids, a boy and a girl. I was thrilled by what he said, my heart skipped a beat.

But my thoughts were interrupted by one of the backstage people telling Randy that he needed to be on in five minutes.

"Great, I'm gonna go home and get pretty for you and then I'll be back" I said reaching for my coat and scarf.

"You're already pretty"

"I'll get prettier" I giggled.

"Impossible…Kiss me for good luck" I smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"Good luck, you're gonna be great honey" I said. He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me.

"Come back soon, you know I can't have you away from me, babe"

I sped home and ran into the shower. I was so excited for tonight. After I got out of the shower I pulled on my Victoria's secret lingerie and my little black dress. I finally curled my hair and did my make-up. I was in the middle of pulling my black stilettos on when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered still trying to keep my balance while I slid a Jimmy Choo on my left foot and held my house phone in my other hand.

"Miss Taylor, its Emily from the front desk" Emily was the most annoying bitch. She worked downstairs. She would go through your mail and tell you things like, 'You've got a bill from American Express' and then read your magazines and then give them to me when she's done reading them and already used the perfume samples. I can't stand her.

"Hi Emily" I drawled sarcastically.

"You have flowers down here, it came today" she said.

"Alright, I'll come down"

I finished putting on my shoes and pulled on my trench coat and stomped out of my apartment.

"Somebody has an admirer" Emily smiled as I walked up to the front desk.

"Why don't you tell me who it is?" I quipped.  
Cuz I know you already read the card.

"Some guy named Aaron Jackson and a John Siena" she said brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

See what I mean? Nosy bitch.

"It's Cena" I corrected. The first bouquet was of daisies. I read the card.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Alexandria. I'm still sorry and hope you'll forgive me.---Aaron_

"Ehmagosh, what didya do that guy?" she asked shaking her brown bob. "Forgive him!"

I shoved Aaron's flowers down the counter to make room for the other one.  
"Mind your fucking business" I mumbled snatching the card out of the bouquet of white roses. They reminded me of the one's that Randy sent the first day I met him.

_Happy Valentines Day, baby girl. Love John_

Love?  
Like friend's love.

Just friends.

"Awww he is too sweet" I cooed. I wiped out my cell phone and dialed him. "Thank you so much, John!" I said immediately after he answered the phone.

"You got them, I'm glad"  
"They're beautiful" I smiled. Emily was pretending to clean up the desk but I knew she was listening.

"Then they're just like you"

How sweet.  
"But anyway John, I have to go. Thank you so much for the flowers. I'll talk to you later, Bye."

I ran the flowers upstairs. I gave Aaron's to my neighbor, Isabelle, she's the nicest old lady and she's so sweet. I placed John's on the coffee table and sped back to the arena.

STACY'S POV:

I was walking around backstage when I found Randy sitting down drinking a bottle of water, his match just ended.

"Hey" he said his eyes filled with concern.

"Hi" I smiled. I sat down next to him. "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Same to you. Is everything okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's okay. I was thinking about Valentine's Day last year…"  
"Oh yeah. I remember" he laughed softly. "I think we were on the road…I think"  
"We were" I said thinking back to that night.

"And we sat outside of a truck stop looking up at the stars"

"You told me I was….your star" I said touching his arm. He looked at me in the eye and didn't say anything. His eyes said everything and I felt it. "Let's go talk somewhere else"  
He nodded and we went to my dressing room. We were laughing hysterically at the things that happened on the road. We looked back at old times and I sighed, missing it all. I swallowed. "You know when I found out I was pregnant I was so happy for us. I always imagined it. You and me with our little boy or girl….if it was a girl I wanted to name her Kylie and if it was a boy we could have named him Randy Keith Orton, Junior…"

"Me as a father, Stace?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would have been a great dad…" I said my voice trailing off. He smirked. "It's true. We would have been great parents…together"

"Things happen for a reason, Stace" he said.

"Yeah but I still love you" He paused and looked away.

"Stace…." He said. I sighed loudly and turned his face to mine. I looked him in the eye.

"You don't have to say it Randy" I said quietly. "I understand, you're torn…between me and Alex" He didn't answer me but just looked into my eyes. I moved forward until our mouths were almost touching. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Stace I-"

"STACY!" Jillian screamed barging into my dressing room. She paused and looked at us. I closed my eyes in anger. "I just wanted to borrow some hair spray" she smiled weakly.

Shit, Jillian.

END OF POV

I walked into the arena shaking with excitement. I couldn't wait for tonight, I knew it was going to be great.

I went back to the locker room. Randy wasn't there.

I guess I'll just wait, I thought. I sat down on the couch for a few minutes looking at my nails and day dreaming about tonight.

A few minutes soon turned into half an hour.  
Where the hell is he?

I looked back at the clock. Something wasn't right.

I hate to wait, didn't Randy know that about me. Even if it's for five minutes I cannot wait. Patience is something that I really don't have.

I stomped out of the locker room and walked down the hall. I saw Batista.

"Damn, Alexandria, you look-"

"I'm lookin for Randy, seen him?" I questioned quickly.

"Nope…" I started to walk off. I felt lost in the arena searching around every corner for Randy. I started to get angry with every step that I took. Where was he?

I saw Kristal backstage talking to one of the camera men.

"Kristal!" I yelled approaching her.

"Hey Lexy. You look good. What's up? I'm about to leave" she motioned to her pink duffel bag on the floor.  
"I'm looking for Randy"  
"Girl, his match ended a long time ago" she said. "He's not in his locker room?"  
"No" I sighed.

"I dunno where he could be" she said looking around. "Maybe he's hangin out with the guys"  
"Dave said he didn't see him"  
"If I see him before I leave I'll tell him that you're looking for him"

"Thanks, girl" I said. "See you later"  
"Bye"

Let me be the first to say that I hate to look for things like cell phones, remotes, house keys, etc because I always loose things. And I look once and get pissed off. And it's worse when I have to look for people, especially when I don't know where the hell I' am. I almost got lost in that big ass arena trying to find Randy.

"Well look who it is…" a female voice that I immediately recognized as Jillian said. I turned around and placed a hand on my hip.  
"Have you seen Randy?" I asked bluntly. She blinked and smiled a mischievous grin.

"Randyyyyy?" she repeated stupidly. I sucked my teeth.

"Did….you…see…Randy…?" I said slowly so that the idiot could actually understand.  
"Actually, I did"  
"And?" I said urging her to speak faster.  
"And he was with Stacy in her dressing room. It seemed like I was about to interrupt something" she said flipping her bleach blond hair over her shoulder.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"They weren't doing anything…they were about to, though"

I walked past her. I started to walk back to Randy's locker room. I looked at my cell phone. It had been an hour since I've been waiting for Randy. When I came back to the locker room, Randy was there.

"Baby" he said looking at me. "You look amazing" I stared at him. This son of a bitch. "What's wrong?"

"Where the hell were you?" I asked angrily.

"I was-" he began.

"Oh wait don't even fucking tell me, you were with Stacy."  
"Baby"

"Shut the fuck up, Randy!" I screamed. "YOU WERE WITH HER THIS WHOLE TIME WHILE I WAITED LIKE SOME FUCKING DOG WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY"  
"Alexandria…calm down" he said.

"No!" I shook my head. "No……" He hugged me.  
"We were just talking. She tried to kiss me but I told her I couldn't" he said softly. "I love you, please believe me. I wouldn't do that to you."  
"But you already have, Randy" I sniffed moving away. "I…think you should stay at a hotel tonight"  
"Lex" he said.

"I really think you should. I'll drop your things off in the morning, kay?" I said walking to the door. "I'm going home"

I started to walk down the hall to leave the arena but Randy followed behind me.

"Alex, don't" he said running in front of me to stop me.

"Move Randy" I said. Every step I took he blocked me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Randy please, let go of me" I yelled kicking. "Let me go!"

"I'm not going to let go of you until we talk"  
I gave up on the kicking and screaming as we entered his dressing room. He sat me down on the couch and held me tight.

"You have to let me go, Randy…" I sniffed. "I'am begging you just let me go. I don't want to be around you right now" He just tightened his grip on me. I couldn't put up a fight.

"Alexandria baby, please calm down sweetheart. I love you. I love you." He whispered trying to calm me. Any other day I would have relished in the moment of Randy holding me tight but today wasn't any other day. Today was Valentine's Day and my boyfriend forgot about me because he was with his ex.

"Randy… let me go…please" I begged. "If you love me…you'd let me go"  
After a few moments of silence I felt Randy's grip loosen slowly.

"I love you" he said placing his hands on my shoulders. I got up without a word and walked out.

**Damn that was intense! So there's a chap. It's so sad to see a perfect couple like this collapse because they are so cute together. But just for the record...they are not broken up!They are just...on a bumpy rode.So puh-lease review and muchas gracias for reading. ****I don't even want to speak about the SAT's all I got to say is that the College Board are the meanest people on earth. Muahzz!**


	31. Chapter 31

For the next few weeks I was depressed. I turned my cell phone off so that I wouldn't have to talk to Randy and I canceled going on the road for two weeks.

The first week, so that I could get away from Randy and Stacy.

The second week, so that I could do my first job and go visit my family and get my mind off of everything.

"Don't you look dramatic?" Angel teased as I walked up to her table in the little café where had having our weekly lunch. My hair was pulled into a bun and I had on big sunglasses so people wouldn't ask me 'What's wrong?'

"Yeah well…" I shrugged sitting down. I took my sunglasses off and placed them on the table.

"Lex, we're you crying?" Angel asked. Why did I take my sunglasses off? I picked up my fork and stared at my Chicken Caesar salad. "Lex we're you crying?"

"No…allergies" I lied not looking up.

"It's March"  
"I know that" I said.

"You usually get allergies in April"

"I guess it started early this year" I shrugged again. "When did you get all technical and shit?"

"Just now, actually" she remarked with a smirk.

"Well good for you"

"Have you talked to him?" Angel asked sipping her water.

"No" I said quickly without thinking. "And I don't want to" Angel looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked looking up.

"You know you miss him, stop playin yourself" she said.

"Not if he wants Stacy"

"So when you goin to actually _see _him again?"  
"Two weeks, I guess. I'm goin to Jersey next week for a couple of days and then after that I'll get back on the road, unfortunately."

"Hmmmm…." She said with a thoughtful look in her eye.  
"Why you say that?"  
"I don't want to see y'all like this" she said. "I like you guys together and it's just sad all the shit you have to go through" I paused and thought about what she said. "I know you love him"

"Of course I do" I sighed looking at the tennis bracelet.  
"And did he say that he did anything with Stacy?"  
"No but-"

"What? You don't trust him?"

Trust is not an issue. Stacy is. I would trust him if his stupid ex-girlfriend who 'claims' was pregnant and 'lost' the baby would go a way.

"I do"  
"No ya don't, Lex"  
"Yes I do" I said raising my voice.

"Yeah right"  
"I trust Randy" I said defensively.  
"No you don't. If you did you would have believed him and you wouldn't be sittin here all depressed, you'd be your normal perky crazy ass self"  
I didn't answer her. I focused on my food. How was I supposed to trust him with his girlfriend on his ass all the time?

"Did he do anything? Did he cheat on you?"

"He said he didn't _do _anything with Stacy-"

"Then what the hell's the problem? Lexy you wild n' out for NO reason he didn't do anything"  
"He spends more time with her than me, Angel." I said irritably. "Valentine's Day we were _supposed _to go out, I went home and changed. I came back to the arena and I couldn't find him. I looked all over for him almost an hour and Where was he? With Stacy. I can't put up with bullshit. When did we become a fucking threesome?"

"Just be thankful that he didn't cheat on you, Lex. There are worse things in life. Trust me, I know…" I rolled my eyes and focused on my food.

"What the fuck ever, Ange" I mumbled. Angel just didn't understand some things. Her fiancé didn't have his ex all up on his ass 24/7. It's only a matter of time till he cheats. I changed the subject. "So, did you mail out the invitations yet?"

"Yeah they're out so that's done but I'm worried about you-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine" I said sitting up and looking her in the eye. "I'm okay" She rested her hands on the table and squinted at me.  
"Sure?"  
"Yes"

"I don't believe you….maybe you need to get laid…" she giggled.

"Angel" I laughed.  
"How many times did you think about him today?" she asked.

"Too many to count" I sighed.

"Typical…did he call?"  
"No shit. He called like a thousand times and keeps sending me text messages"  
"Let me see your phone" she said sticking out her hand. I handed it to her. Angel flipped it open. She pressed some buttons and then moved the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?"  
"Calling Randy"  
"NO!" I said jumping up. I snatched the phone from her hand and snapped it shut. I plopped back down into my seat. "Why did you do that?"  
"Someone's got to break the ice" she explained. "Faster that happens the faster yall are all lovey dovey again and getting busy"

"Now he's gonna think I called him"  
"It didn't ring, Lex. Calm down" I rolled my eyes. "What's your plan?"  
"For him to feel sorry for what he did and apologize…I'm teaching him a lesson"

"And how the hell is he gonna apologize if you don't answer the phone?"  
Shit. I never thought of that.

"Uh….well…"  
"Uh…well…nothing Lex! Sometimes I swear I don't get you."  
"Since when did you become a relationship counselor, Angel?"

"Last week I got my license I didn't tell you? Now everybody's business is my business " she laughed. "I just want the best for you Lex, you know that" her voice softened. I looked away from her and focused outside the window. For once in my life I actually didn't know what I was doing. I had no plan, no set way of doing things. I was just winging it and I suddenly got scared. If anything I want to WORK on my relationship with Randy not END it.

-----

I slid down into my leather arm chair in my office with a sigh. I noticed a thick ass folder on my desk that Casey brought in. I opened it up and started on my work. I made some phone calls and made sure that all the promotion's for Wrestlemania were going as plans. I had to make this Wrestlemania sell.

I scribbled notes on my legal pad as my phone rang. I pressed the speaker button.

"Alexandria Taylor. World Wrestling Entertainment. Marketing." I said.

"Baby" it was Randy. My stomach dropped. I hadn't heard his voice for a couple of days now, it was weird.

"Hello Mr. Orton" I said in my professional voice. "I' am sorry to inform you that I will not be accompanying you on the road until March"

"What? Why?"  
"Smackdown will be in England then and you are going to do a few appearances" I said ignoring him. "Two are a signings, the other is a TV appearance for a daytime talk show and there will be other promotional events at that time. Any questions?"  
"Why haven't you been answering my calls and why won't I be seeing you for two weeks, baby?"

"You know this isn't my place to discuss this. I'm going to visit my family next week and that's all I can tell you, Mr. Orton, I think you know the rest. Now if there isn't anything else that pertains to WWE material then it's goodbye for now." And I hung up right after that.

My cell phone started to ring. I sighed and tossed my pen down onto my desk. I looked at the screen, 'Call From Randy…Ignore or Accept'. I slid a manicured finger onto the keypad and pressed ignore. If he had something to say he could say it to my voice mail.

---

I was so happy to finally be going home. All I wanted to do was to cook some dinner, throw on my PJs and watch TV.

I walked into my apartment building only to hear Emily's annoying ass voice.

"There she is sir!" she yelled from behind her counter. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the man who sat on the couch in the lounge. It was Aaron. My heart began to beat wildly.

Run away, Alex and find the police.

But it was too late, he was already walking up to me.

"Alexandria, I'm so sorry" he said. "Please, can we talk?"  
"I don't want to talk to you" I said bluntly walking away from him.

"Please…." He begged. If we went upstairs, who knew what he would try so I nodded and walked into the lounge. I looked over my shoulder to get the security guard's attention. I gave a silent plea of help. He nodded saying that he got what I was trying to say. I sat down.

"Talk" I said sternly.

"I deserve what I got and I know that…and I just wanted you to know that…" I nodded while staring at the chandelier that hung from the wall. My gaze shifted to a copy of _The New York Times _that sat precisely on the oak coffee table in the center of the seating arrangement. "I guess I acted the way I did because I was jealous of Randy. I really have feelings for you and I was upset because you didn't feel the same. You're a beautiful woman and some things you just can't help"  
"But you didn't have to go at it the way you did, Aaron" I said dryly.

"I'm sorry" he said. He placed a hand on my thigh and I shoved it off. I glared at him.  
"Thanks for dropping by Aaron" I said getting up and slinging my purse around my shoulder.  
"I wasn't finished" he said.

"Really? I'am." I said walking to the elevator. I pressed the up button.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody else, Aaron" I said with a fake smile.

"But I don't want somebody else"  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"A second chance"  
"Aight, aight, aight." I said quickly waving my hand in the ear. I stopped and looked at him. "I forgive you, Aaron"

Ding! The elevator door opened.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted. And if you and Randy don't work out…you know where to find me"

I felt like slapping him and saying 'not if you were the last person on EARTH!' How dare he even mention anything about me and Randy not working out. What the hell did people know that we weren't doing okay?

"Randy and I ARE going to work out and if we didn't, which won't happen, you certainly would be the last person I'd turn to, Aaron. Now goodbye" I turned on my heel and stepped on the elevator.

**So that's another chap. I wish school would just end…it's really upsetting and I also wish that Randy would come back to WWE its so boring without him. But back to the fic... Alex doesn't know what she's doin and plus she's going home to Jersey and someone from her past is going to drop by. And Aaron is pretty much done for I hope. So now tell me what you think. Please review and I luv you for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Once again, I DO NOT own anything.**

**And let me plug one of my newest fics UNFAITHFUL it's John/Trish/Randy. Please read and review. It might (might because I wanna remain devoted to my first fic) go from a One shot to a story but I need feedback before I decide to do that.**

I rang the doorbell of my aunt's house in Suburban New Jersey. With a sigh I turned my attention to the empty street. I was in my childhood neighborhood and it felt good to be back. I inhaled the soft spring breeze. Soaking it all in. Spring was one of my favorite times of the year. Shit, I adored every thing about every season. The white hot heat of summer, the coziness of the fall, and the cold of the winter. I loved spring because it was so romantic. _Speaking of romance_, I thought as my thoughts drifted to Randy.

I wonder what Randy's doing? I thought as I took off my Chanel sunglasses and slid them into my purse.

_Damn it, I miss him_, I thought with a sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to envision him. He was probably at home, lounging in front of the TV with Sports Center on. I missed his eyes and the way we would spend hours just looking at each other. I missed his smile. _I hope he misses me as I much as I miss him._

"Dria!" My Aunt yelled interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her smiling face. She pulled me into a hug. She smelled of the familiar scent of her favorite perfume: Chanel No. 5. She swore by it. "Welcome back, darling"

"Hi Auntie" I smiled. I came inside the foyer and looked around. I felt home again.

"Eh ma gawd!" Keyshia, my cousin, screamed running down the staircase. She jumped on me. "Lexy!"

"Get off, Key" I said trying to keep my balance. She let go. "I missed you so much" She hugged me again.

"Lexy!" Keyshia's five year old sister Kiara said tugging on the end of my sky blue wool pea coat. She was the cutest little thing.

"Hi Kiara" I said picking her up. "How are you?"  
"Fine" she smiled. "I missed you, why did you move so far?"  
"I'm sorry, you know what? I'll take you to build a bear" I replied.

"Yay…I have to get Blankie" she said I put her down and she went running upstairs to the playroom.

"That girl is obsessed with a blanket" Keyshia said watching her little sister. "Come on, Mommy cooked" she said dragging me into the dining room.

We sat down at the table in the dining room eating. My Uncle came in a few minutes later.

"Uncle Dean!" I said getting up and giving him a hug. Uncle Dean was the closest thing I ever had to a father.

"Look at you" He said placing his hands on my shoulders. "All grown up" I smiled.

"I haven't changed, Uncle Dean" I said sitting back down.

"So…" Keyshia said biting a piece of cornbread. "How's life?"

"Okay" I said in between bites of macaroni and chesse. "You, Key?"  
"I'm okay" she said thoughtfully. "I'm captain of cheerleading and I made homecoming queen and I'm absolutely certain that I'm going to be prom queen and Mommy and I went to Fashion Week in the city and it's was simply marvelous"

My mother and their mother were sisters. While the older sister, my mom, ended up on the wrong road and turned to drugs, the other ended up married to a rich and successful lawyer and because of that

Keyshia and Kiara always lived a better life than I ever did growing up.

"And I…and I went to school and I can count to five in Spanish" Kiara said.  
"That's hot, Kia" Keyshia said cutting Kiara's chicken into little bite sized pieces. "So…Lexy" she said looking at me. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you?" I asked. Keyshia blushed.

"Stop tryin to play people out, Lexy, stop frontin. I asked you a-"

"Keyshia Roxanne Turner, stop bothering your cousin" My Aunt ordered. Keyshia scraped her fork against her plate loudly. "And sit up straight, darling, and get your elbows off of the table" Keyshia rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Yes _Patricia_, I mean Mommy" Keyshia said sweetly. After silence, Keyshia said "I have boyfriend his name is Jarell" She looked at me as if asking for something.

"What?" I asked.  
"I spilled now it's your turn" she replied with bluntness.  
"Keyshia that is none of your business" Uncle Dean said. "Leave your cousin alone"  
"Aight Daddy" Keyshia said with a sugary smile. I rolled my eyes, she was still nosy.

I sat on the couch in the living room staring at the plasma screen TV. Keyshia was fiddling with her pink rhinestone encrusted T-Mobile Sidekick II and Kiara was upstairs sleeping peacefully.

Keyshia put on music video's on MTV.

"_Love never knew what I was missing but I knew once we start kissin, I found_" my cell phone ring tone by Keyshia Cole rand out loudly.

"Uh-oh, that's your man, girl" Keyshia teased. She sat up to listen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby girl" it was John.

"Hey John"

"His name is John" Keyshia noted out loud intrigued.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm in Jersey with my family"

"Oh, cool"

"Have you heard from him?" I spit out. I was aching to find out what was up with Randy.

"Orton?"

No. Spongebob Squarepants.

"Who else?" I asked scratching my head. I hate it when people play dumb.

"I talked to him a couple of days ago"  
"Oh…" I said. I wondered if he said anything about me or maybe he was giving me the cold shoulder like I was giving him.

"He was hanging with Stacy on the road, backstage and stuff"  
Stuff?

"Oh…" I said again. I wondered what 'stuff' meant. "Did he say anything else?"  
"Nope" he said. "Just chillin with Stacy…a lot"

Not anything about me?

Why the hell was Randy spending time with Stacy didn't he learn his lesson by now?  
"But anyway…I thought about you all day"  
"Really?" I asked softly. "That's very sweet, John"

"John" Keyshia sang. I shot her another look.

"I know that with what you're going through, you need someone to talk to…I'm here whenever you need me, Alex"  
I sighed greatfully. "Thanks so much" I said placing a hand on my heart. John was a really goof friend to have. I was happy to always have him around to talk about Randy or to just talk about me and my feelings.

"Talk to you later, baby girl"  
"Bye John" I said hanging up.

Keyshia turned to me. "Who gave you that necklace? It's adorable" she asked touching it.

"My boyfriend" I said snatching the remote from her hand.

"John?" she asked.  
"No John is not my boyfriend" I said flipping channels. I stopped at UPN. _Hmmmm, _I thought. How convenient Friday Night Smackdown is on. I placed the remote down next to me. This could get very interesting.

"AND COMING UP NEXT RANDY ORTON AND REY MYSTERIO" Michael Cole announced. My heart skipped a beat. Then they went to commercial. _How ironic. _

"Oh yes. I haven't watched smackdown in weeks. Randy is so fine…." Keyshia said. I glanced at her. If only she knew. "If John is not your boyfriend, then who's your boyfriend?"  
"Damn, Keyshia you stay on people don't you?"

"Yeah it's cuz im so fly and ever since I can remember I been poppin my collar" she sang popping the collar on her pink Lacoste polo . I rolled my eyes. "What's his name?"  
"Randy" I answered without thinking. She asked me to pass her the scrunchie that ended up in between the cushions of the couch. I handed it to her.

"What does he do?" she pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail.  
"He's a wrestler" I answered. I looked at her face to see the expression. Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Hold up. You date a wrestler named Randy…what's his last name"  
"Well it starts with an O" It was obvious now.

"… Randy Orton? Lexy is that your boyfriend?"  
"Ding Ding Ding, you're the winner!" I said mockingly waving my finger in the air.

"Yo… you date Randy Orton?"  
"No. I date Randy Orton" I mocked. She paused. It was registering in her mind.

"Oh my god he's your boyfriend!" she screamed. She started to bounce up and down on the couch excitedly.  
"Is that hard to believe, Key?" I asked waiting anxiously for Randy's match. I hadn't seen him since the morning after Valentine's Day. I called him and simply told him to come down to the lobby. I pulled up to the front of the nearby Hilton Hotel. I dropped off his luggage with the bell boy and left without a word.

"No but…" She continued. Then she gasped. "You were talking to a John. What John was it Cena? Nitro?"

"Cena" I sighed.

"John Felix Anthony Cena?" She questioned.

"There's only one"  
She screamed and lunged at me.  
"Oh shit! Oh my god, Lexy!" she squealed. She hugged me tightly. "Who else do you know?"  
"The boogeyman and if you don't get off of me, he'll get you"

She jumped back.

"Oh my god…" She gasped again and screamed. She grabbed my phone and went through the phone book. "This is John Cena's number? Melina? Christy? Trish? Shane McMahon? Ehmagawd" She said in disbelief. "Ehmagawd, I can't wait until I'm legal, Lexy you gotta hook me up with John Cena you just have to he is so cute and I know we would be perfect together Lex ple-"

"No Key" I cut her off.  
"Why not?" she pouted.  
"Because, he's ten years older than you"

"So? That never stopped anyone before and Randy's gonna be twenty six this year and you're twenty four" she protested throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

"I'm going be twenty-five this year smart ass" I corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"So he's still older so why cant you-"

"No Key" I repeated. She sighed loudly and reached for her pink rhinestone encrusted T-mobile sidekick. She started pressing buttons feverishly. "What are you doing?"  
"Tellin my friend, Kristen, that you date Randy Orton. She watches wrestling too…" She started to push some buttons.

"Key don't" I said snatching it out of her hand. I placed it on the coffee table. She sighed again and lay down on the couch. Smackdown came back on and Rey Mysterio came out.

"Can you invite Randy over?" she asked.

"Shhh…" I said waiting for him to come out. His music started to play and I gazed at the TV.

'And from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!'

He looked so good I missed him so badly. But Randy didn't look like his usual self before he got into the ring. _What's wrong with him? _I thought solemnly. I sat up to observe the image on the TV better. His blue eyes lost their sparkle and I got the feeling that he wasn't very enthusiastic about this match. I hoped that it did. That way I knew that we both missed each other badly and I wasn't the only one.

"My cousin's boyfriend" Keyshia screamed.

"Shhhhh" I said waving my hand in front of her.

"Ehmagawd your bracelet" she gasped. "It's gorgeous did-"

"Randy give it to me yeah" I finished.  
"How long have you been-"

"I stopped counting at seven months" I finished so she could shut up.

"That must be great" she said with a smile. She laid down and rested her head on my lap.  
"It sure is" I commented gazing at my boyfriend in the ring.

"Hey some girl's got a sign saying Randy will you marry me, how do ya feel about that?" she pointed out.  
"I don't care... I know it's me that he loves, I really try not to pay attention to fans…" I said with a shrug. And that was a lie. How could I not pay attention to fans? They were everywhere. Anytime I went somewhere with Randy I had to deal with them screaming at the top of their lungs that they loved him and wanted to marry him. Some of them were obscene whores who said that they would do 'anything' for Randy for one night. Fans were just something that went along with our relationship.  
"So…about John" she said with a smile.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"His phone number" she mumbled under her breath.

"Okay" I said with a smirk. She sat up straight and grabbed her sidekick.  
"I'm ready" she said positioning her fingers over the buttons.

"It's 978--"

"Nine seven eight, okay…"  
"Two two two two" I said.

"Two two two two?" she asked.  
"You're too young!" I laughed.  
"Why Lex!" she whined.

"Because. I said so" I said sticking out my tongue at her. "And that's it now shut up, I'm trying to watch Randy"

The match was going pretty well. But Rey was winning so far. The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked glancing at the time on Keyshia's phone. She shrugged.

"I guess Mommy and Daddy are back" Keyshia said getting up. She fixed her top and walked out of the living room. I stayed silent watching the man I missed so much. "LEXY, some one's here to see you!" she yelled. But I stayed sitting on the couch staring at the TV. "LEXY!" she screamed.  
"Alright . I'm coming." I got up and walked into the front hall. "Who is it Key-" I froze at the sight of the familiar face.

"Alex" he said. It was Damon, my ex boyfriend standing in front of the front door gazing at me.

"D…Damon?" I stammered.

**So Alex is back home and her secret is out, all thanks to Keyshia. But now her ex is back in her life. Things aren't really looking up for RALEX (Alex & Randy's nickname, think Bennifer or Brangelina). LOL. John's quite the manipulator and he's gonna get closer…and closer until he gets his prize. Please review. **


	33. Chapter 33

I wanted to run away. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Why was he here?

_Maybe I can excuse my self to the bathroom and hide in Kiara's room until he leaves, _I thought glancing up the massive staircase.  
"I'm gonna leave yall alone cuz shit is about to get poppin in here" Keyshia said walking back into the living room. _Key no!1_I looked at her begging her not to leave me alone with my ex-boyfriend. But she simply sauntered back into the living room. _Some cousin you turned out to be_.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I surveyed the spacious foyer and tried to ignore the awkwardness that surrounded us. _Why can't Keyshia come back and take me out of this hell?_

"I can't believe this, Lex" he spoke.

"Me either" _Literally. _I scratched my head with a smile.

"It's been awhile, Alex…" he said. I nodded. I was at a loss for words. _What is there to say? _"I really want to talk…You want to go for a ride?"  
Do I? I wanted to say no but his eyes begged me to say yes. We hadn't seen each other in years.  
"Sure, let me get my coat and shoes" I heard my self say. I went back into the living room. Keyshia was now sprawled out on the couch still watching Smackdown.

"Rey won" she said with a frown. I shrugged and snatched my purse off of the glass coffee table. "Going somewhere?"

"Yep" I said.

"With Damon?" her eyes widened. I nodded.

"Wait, hold up" she sat up straight. "How unfaithful _are _you?"  
"I'm not!" I yelled but I remembered that Damon was not too far away. I moved closer and whispered. "We're just going to talk"

Keyshia rolled her eyes. I started to reach in my purse for my mirror. "Right you're just going to _talk _with your ex-boyfriend. Alright Lex, I get you"

"Lay off the sarcasm, Key" I said looking at myself in my compact mirror.

"I will when you do" she smirked. I shot her a glare. "Need me to wait up for ya?"  
I shrugged. "Don't"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So…" I sighed as we drove in Damon's black Porshe Cayenne.

"You look different" he said.

"Do I?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, you changed I can tell" _I'm not some crazy ass teenage girl, if that's what you mean. _  
"I don't think so" I shrugged rubbing hands together trying to adjust my body to the warm car. It was suddenly chilly outside.  
"You did. But you're still as fine as the day I met you. You know, I changed too. I gave up all that hustling, gang bangin shit a long time ago and I'm actually using my degree…"

I stayed silent.

"Where do you work?" I asked.  
"In Manhattan for a fortune 500 company"  
I nodded. _He did change_.

"You work in Stamford, right?"

"Yep for World Wrestling Entertainment" _The best job ever. _  
"That's what's up" he said. "Got a special man in your life?"

_Yes and I miss him so much right now. _I hesitated to tell him.

"Got a special woman in your life?" I countered. He laughed.

"I take what I said back, you still the same, Lex"

"But yeah I do actually…" I finally said after a moment of silence.

_If only we didn't have a huge fight a few weeks ago._

"Sorry to hear that" he said.

He turned on the radio and Mariah Carey's 'Don't Forget About Us' was playing.

"I hate listening to this song cuz it reminds me of you and me" he admitted. I looked at him. _Shit, shit, shit. _

"It's in the past, Dame" I said softly.

_Oh they say that you're in a new relationship  
but we both know nothing comes close to what we had, it perseveres.  
And we both cant forget it  
How good we used to get it  
There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
no matter who you go through  
We are one, that's a fact that you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let the fire pass us by  
Forever we'll both regret  
(So dont forget)  
_

_Late nights, playing in the dark and waking up inside my arms  
Boy you'll always be in my heart  
and I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
I'm just speakin' from experience  
Nothin' can compare to your first true love  
So i hope this will remind you  
When it's for real it's forever so dont forget about us... _

And if she got your head all messed up then thats the trickery  
she'll wanna act like you know how this lovin' used to be  
I bet she cant do it like me  
She'll never be M.C  
Baby dont you, dont you forget about us!

Dont baby dont baby dont let it go  
No baby no baby no baby no  
When it's for real it's forever so dont forget about us...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

We went to a park near the Hudson River where you got a great view of the New York City skyline.

"Damn, remember this?" I asked as I stared at the skyline.

"Yeah"

"I was mad at you that day because I thought you weren't gonna ask me to prom because someone told me that you were going to ask Brianna James. But you brought me here and asked me….that night was perfect"  
He turned me around to face him.

"I'm glad you came back, Alex" he said sincerely.

"Me too" I admitted.

Could I be having feelings for my ex?  
No. I'm in love with someone else and don't let him forget that.

We walked around the park some more laughing at all the stupid stuff we did in high school.

"You ran off to Connecticut" he said when we talked about our break up. _I didn't run off, I went to Yale. _

"I didn't run off, I wanted to be alone and do things for myself"  
"And get new boyfriends, right?"

_Exactly. And I know you got new girlfriends too. _  
"It's all very complicated" I said starring up that the starry night sky. _So complicated I could write a book. _

"So your boyfriend, do you love him?" he asked bluntly. _I can't believe he just asked me that. _

I paused for an awkward moment and looked at him.

"What do you want me to say, Dame? No I'm not in love and I'm considering leaving him so we can get back together"  
"Yeah" he answered quickly.

I sighed. _Damn it, Alexandria you put yourself into these situations, _I scolded my self.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not going to say that. Yeah, I' am in love and I don't want to end my relationship"  
"Not even for me?" he asked running a finger along side my face. I looked into his hazel eyes. The same eyes I only wanted to look into five years ago. "Can your boyfriend do for you the things I can? I mean, we've known each other forever and we know everything about each other…"  
"No we don't-" I protested.

"Well I do. I know that you hide your pain so that no one sees it and that you run from love because of what your Dad-"

"I don't want to talk about this" I said standing up. _My God, I'am in denial. _

"Well I do. I haven't seen you in five years and I've been thinking about all the things I needed to tell you. I don't know when I'll see you again so listen" I sat back down and crossed my legs. I didn't want to look at him so I focused on the Empire State Building in the distance.

"I'm with someone right now but I still love you. Always had, always will and if I had the chance I'd drop her and I would marry you right now, buy a house and live with you forever."

_He was actually serious. But I didn't want to marry him and live with him forever; I wanted to do that with Randy. But maybe I'm just too over my head. _

"Dame that's not right"

"So now it's your turn to say all you got to say to me"  
I swallowed. All of these years I've thought over and over about what I would say to Damon if I saw him now that the time had actually come I couldn't say anything.

"There were times when I missed you so much but things have changed…"  
"Cuz of him?"  
"No cuz of me…I can't be with you, because I'm with someone else"  
"And I'm with someone else too"  
"Dame….it's not that easy, you can't just up and leave some girl"

"Yeah I can, my girl Tasha aint nothing but a ho anyway, she's no you"  
"So you were planin on getting back with me, huh?"  
"Since the day you walked out" he said seriously._ Oh my god. _  
I blinked slowly and focused somewhere else.

"I was tired of you and your tired ass crew of gang bangin niggas who had no fucking future. I didn't want to deal with it anymore I was in college, getting an education, doin some real shit for myself. I never wanted anything to do with that" I was getting upset. I wanted to get up and run away. I had been avoiding Jersey and Damon for too long and now I didn't even want to face it.  
"And I told you, Lex, I'm done with that"  
"Please, Dame. You can't leave that, once you're in you can't get out"

"Well I'am out. I changed I'm not the same guy you used to know. Don't forget about what we had you actin like we never happened"  
I opened my mouth to speak. To argue or at least try to defend myself but I couldn't find the words to say. _I cant do this anymore. _

"Take me home, Dame" Was the only thing that came out.

"Aight" he said nodding. He fixed his Yankee fitted cap and stood up. He offered his hand and I took it. "Let's go"

---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So what's his name?" Damon asked as we drove back to my Aunt's house.

"Is it anything to you, Dame?" I said staring out of the window.

"The least you could do is tell me" I sighed. _What the fuck did it have to do with him? _

"You don't know him" I said defensively. I started to look at my nails.

"Don't make shit complicated, I just want to know his name," he said aggravated. "Shit"

"Randy…okay?" I said "His name is Randy Orton, you can go google him now and get all the information you want on him, trust me it won't be hard to find, you'll find lots Dame"

"Why?"  
"You'll find out" I shrugged.

Damon pulled up to the front of my Aunt's house. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I refused to look at him. I stared straight ahead. "I've been missin you like crazy, Lex and I'm so happy that I got to see you….I think… I think we both know how we feel about each other"  
"Yeah" I sighed.

"I love you" he said.

I didn't know what I felt for Damon anymore. I wasn't the same teenage girl anymore who just needed to be loved. But there was something there. He was my first love and those feelings just don't go away.

"Need me to walk you to the door?" He asked as reached to open the door.

"I'm fine" I reassured him. I opened the door. "Bye Dame"

I pressed the door bell five times. I needed to get to bed and fast. Keyshia, clad in boyshorts and a wife beater, answered the door with her cell phone glued to her ear.

"Have fun?" she asked as we walked up the steps.

"Please" I sighed.

"Nothing happened right?" she asked opening the door to the guest room. She ended her phone call with a quick 'Later'

"No" I shuffled past my carryon that Uncle Dean brought upstairs. I opened my carry on to find sleeping clothes. I stopped at an RKO T-shirt that Randy gave me and shorts. _I'll sleep in it tonight_ _and dream of him. _  
"Must be strange…" Keyshia said taking my cell phone off of the nightstand. She started to fiddle with buttons.  
"You have no idea…" I sighed getting back up. I closed my carryon. "I haven't seen Dame in years and all of a sudden…it's like…I don't know"  
"And then you have Randy" Keyshia pointed out. She sat down next to me and placed my phone down onto the nightstand again.

"Yeah I have Randy" I said whimsically with a smile. I sat down next to her and crossed my legs.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked. "Randy I mean-"

"Yeah..I do…I really do"  
"Call him"

"Uh…no, Key"

"Why not?" she asked. _She really didn't want to know. _

"That's enough questions for today…I'm tired" I said. "Get up let me get some sleep"

She got up and stomped to the door. "Meanie…I'll leave you to call your boyfriend so you can have some hot, steamy, phone sex-" I chucked a satin pillow at her. She ducked and ran away. "Night Lex!" she laughed over her shoulder.

**Review, review, and review. And check out my newest fic, The Clique. I have finals next week so expect the next chap some time Thursday. Thanks for reading Muahzz!**


	34. Chapter 34

The morning after I woke up and rolled over onto my side. My first thoughts were:  
_Okay, were am I today?_

And then I remembered that I was at my Aunt's house in Jersey. I laid in the bed for awhile thinking. _God I miss him._

I clutched the pillow and let out a loud sigh. I was never lucky with love. I know I've had trouble with love but the one time that it actually seemed so right, it went so wrong.

I guess Randy and I were destined to fail from the start. Fate didn't want us to be together and we tried to go against it and look at us now.

Even with all of this drama, I couldn't see myself without Randy in my life. Whether it was traveling on the road with him, to watching him in the ring, to the late night phone calls where we wished that St. Louis and Stamford weren't so far, it was a part of my life that I loved.

Sure, we've only been together for seven months but I loved him so much.

This was the longest I'd gone without seeing or hearing from Randy.

And most of it was my fault.

_So why don't you just call him? _

And I just didn't know the answer. Part of me wanted him to pay for the way he made me feel on Valentine's Day. He hurt me and I felt like he didn't love me no matter how much he said it because actions do speak louder than words. I wanted to teach him a lesson. And the other part of me yearned to hear his voice.  
I lazily snatched my phone off of the nightstand. I flipped it open and pressed speed dial #2.

'Call Randy?' my phone asked. I hesitated. I wanted to but I didn't want to._ Just to hear his voice, _I sighed again.

I knew I missed him so badly but I didn't want to put up with the bullshit that he was putting me through. I snapped my phone shut.

I noticed that I had a new voicemail messages so I decided to check them.

"Message one: Hey babe, it's me. I see you obviously don't want to talk to me so I'll do the talking. It's two in the morning and I can't sleep because I need you and I need to know if you're okay. Don't do this to me, baby. You're pissing me off just answer the phone…I love you, babe…byeBEEP"

"Mommy, Alexandria has a boyfriend who's so bangin" Keyshia quipped as I strolled into the kitchen. I wrinkled my nose at Keyshia. _Thanks for spilling my secret, cuz. _

"Good morning, Dria" my Aunt said giving me a hug. She turned back to the stove where she was making pancakes.

"Morning" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Did you speak to your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?" Keyshia asked.

"No" I kissed Kiara's forehead. "Morning, Kia"

"Morning" she smiled.

"Why don't you call your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?" Keyshia asked putting down plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Why are we S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G?" my Aunt asked.

"Cuz of K-I-A-R-A" Keyshia said sitting down.

"You spelled my name" Kiara said her light brown eyes wide. "K-I-A-R-A. Kiara! That's me"  
"That's very good, Kia" I said.

"Anyway, Mommy Alex's boyfriend you won't believe"  
"Do I know him?" Auntie Pat asked taking her seat at the table. "Say grace, darling"  
"Grace" Keyshia laughed. Her mother gave her 'the look'. 'The look' is what all parents give their kids when they have had enough. Keyshia laughed nervously. "You said say grace…so I did"

"Keyshia you're acting like a smart ass…like when I was your age" her mother said with a laugh.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food." Keyshia said quickly. She looked to her mother for approval. "Amen."

"Amen" we all said.

"Anyway, he's a wrestler" Keyshia smiled pouring orange juice. "Guess Mommy"  
"A wrestler?" my aunt asked the expression on her face read disgust.

"Yes." I answered. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Oh no, darling it's just that-"

_Oh god, here we go,_ I thought drinking my glass of orange juice.

"Mommy wants him to be a doctor or a lawyer or an executive" Keyshia explained rolling her eyes.

"No that's not it, darling…" My aunt said. "As long as you're happy"  
"Mommy its Randy Orton" Keyshia said in between bites of food.

"I don't know which one that is" My aunt said with a confused look on his face.  
"The hot one…remember I met him with Kristen. I showed you the pics, Ma" My Aunt paused and looked blankly into space.

"Oh yes…know I know" my Aunt said. I knew something was up. She didn't like the fact that I was dating a wrestler. She began to stir her tea slowly. "What happened to that actor you used to work for?"  
That actor was Christian Brooks, the cockiest British-import son of bitch that thought he was going to be a mega star in the states. I was his publicist and ended up as girlfriend during a vacation in Malibu. We're we in love? Hell no we were in lust. Plus he cheated on me with a fashion super-model and I found out he had a new flame though a tabloid I saw in the supermarket. He just seduced me with his piercing green eyes and British accent. So as you can see work/date relationships aren't new to me.

"His show got cancelled so he didn't need a publicist anymore" I shrugged. And he got on the next plane back to England and that was the last time I saw him. The last time I heard him was a three minute phone conversation when he called me for my birthday last year. He told me that he booked a flight for me to come to his estate in Wales for my birthday. He told me all the sweet things like, "I miss you, darling…" and "be a dear and come visit me, love, and we'll have a simply marvelous time" I declined. He got pissed and hung up and that was it. Because apparently, no one insults Britain's sexiest man alive, Christian Brooks.

"Oh…" she said with a nod.  
"Problem, Mommy?" Keyshia asked. "…is it because Randy's a wrestler, Mommy?" Her mother shot her a glare.

"Alexandria don't listen to your cousin. I'm happy for you and you can bring Ryan-" My aunt said.

"Randy" I corrected.

"To visit anytime" she finished.

"And soon!" Keyshia added. "And bring John too!"  
I sighed. It was bad enough that my Aunt didn't approve of Randy.

-----

"So how do you feel Lex?" Keyshia asked as we sat in McDonalds in the mall, later that afternoon. Kiara played with her Happy Meal toy.

"I dunno" I said eating some fries. She sipped her milkshake.

"Talk to me, darling I'm your psychiatrist" Keyshia said with a british accent. I laughed. "I sound like Mommy's therapist"  
"Mommy's what?" Kiara asked looking up.

"Mommy's nothing Kia, what do you say when you interrupt someone's conversation?"  
"Excuse me" she said.

"You sound like Auntie" I said. Keyshia's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, no! I'm becoming her! Soon I'll sip tea and only wear Ralph Lauren and Burberry and drive that boring Jaguar…" she bawled. "But back to me being your shrink…"  
"Don't need a shrink, Key" I shrugged.

"Well you have one…tell me…" she said pensively. "What is John Cena's number?"

"Shrinks don't ask that, stupid"

"This one does" she pointed out while dunking her chicken nugget into her barbecue sauce.  
"Better ask another question" I said.

"How do you feel after last night, now that it's the morning after?" she asked. I thought about it, last night was like an end to another chapter of my life. Maybe I needed to do that in order to really move on.

"I feel good…like a…weight has been lifted off of my shoulder" I explained before biting my Quarter Pounder.

"I see…" Keyshia said like a fortune teller/ psychic. "Like seeing Damon and speaking with him for the first time in years has helped you in a way"  
_Was this my cousin Keyshia, a seventeen year old, telling me this? _She sounded like professional psychiatrist who's been doing this for years.  
"Yeah…like it's reminded me how much I love Randy" I said. "I rejected my first love, Key, for Randy. I think that proves something to myself. If I didn't love him I would have been with Damon right now getting married…" I looked at Keyshia in awe. I just realized something so important.  
"See?" she smiled with satisfaction. "I'm good"

"Oh my god…" I said in disbelief. "How did you get that out of me?"  
"I watch Oprah" she nodded, we laughed. "But I'm not done yet"  
"You're not?"  
"Nope, you say that Randy's your boyfriend and that you love him a lot but I haven't seen you on the phone once since you've been here" she said. I stayed hushed. "What happened?"  
"Nothing happ-" she shot me a skeptical look. I knew she didn't believe me. "Alright, okay, we got into a fight"  
"That's normal" she shrugged. "What about?"  
"Well Stacy-"  
"Keibler?" she questioned.  
"Yeah" I said. I told her about everything from the whole 'losing the baby' thing all the way up to Valentine's Day.

"What a bitch" she said finally.

"Oooo you said a bad word" Kiara said her brown eyes wide.

"I said _beach _Kia" Keyshia told her little sister.

"No you didn't"  
"If I took you for ice cream later you won't tell Mommy what I said, right?" Kiara nodded.

"Yes" she smiled.

"So anyway" she turned her attention back to me. "That's why you're not speaking to him?"  
"Yep"  
"That sucks" she sighed.

"Tell me about it" I shrugged.  
"If he's sorry you should forgive him, I mean come on, and he's Randy Orton"

"Key did you not hear what I just told you?"  
"Yeah I'm sitting here, duh"  
"What if your boyfriend Jack-" I began.

"Jarell" she corrected.  
"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Hey!"  
"What if he kept on leaving you to go see his ex all the time and you were being played second fiddle?" I asked.

"I would curse his punk ass-"  
"Oooh!" Kiara said pointing at her sister.

"Ash! I said ash" Keyshia explained quickly. She sighed frustrated. "I wouldn't be mad as hel-heck mad as heck"  
"Bingo"

"So when are you going to see him?" she asked.

"Next Saturday"  
"Oh, where's smackdown gonna be?"  
"England"  
"That's hot, so when you see Randy…?"

"Whatever happens…happens, Key" I shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.  
I thought about it and I didn't know what I was going to do. I would see Randy in England and that was it and we would take it from there.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see…"

And I couldn't wait to see him.

**OKAY PEOPLE I'AM OFFICIALLY A SENIOR. BOWS THANK YOU, THANK YOU. ONE MORE YEAR IN MY HELL HOLE OF A SCHOOL. **

**BUT BACK TO THE STORY...SO THERES A CHAP. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON. **

**NOW IM GOING TO TAKE TIME TO SHAMELESSLY PLUG MY NEWEST FIC: THE CLIQUE, PLEASE R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	35. Chapter 35

JOHN'S POV:

I shouldn't be in love with her.

It breaks every best friend code.

But it happened.

I couldn't figure out why I fell for her. Sure was beautiful and sweet as can be, but there was something else about her. She was different and incredibly attractive.  
Maybe it was how her brown eyes sparkled whenever Randy was around or when she spoke about him. Maybe it was the way she blushed and smiled when he looked at her.

She was everything I could want in a girlfriend but that wasn't it.

Maybe it was because she was his.

But that wasn't going to last forever.

"She wouldn't even speak to me" Randy said. He called me early in the morning because he couldn't get her off of his mind.

"She's hurt right now" I explained. Randy sighed.

"I called her house phone and got the machine"  
"She's in Jersey-"

"Oh yeah that's right" Randy replied. He sighed again. "Alexandria can be so….difficult, dude. I mean, if she feels one way about something, there's no changing her. And if she's angry at me, shit, there's DEFINETLY no changing her. She's so stubborn it pisses me off sometimes… I can't stand seeing her angry and then she avoids me on purpose…I don't know anymore…I need to go get her"

"What?"  
"I need to go get her…maybe I should show up in Stamford or some shit…then she would have no choice but to listen to me"

_No, no, no, bad idea because Alex would fall right back into his arms. _  
"I don't think so, she's still upset"  
"Damn I hate this. I wish she would just answer her god damn phone"  
_Too bad_, I thought. They were heading downhill faster than a roller coaster at Six Flags and who would be there to comfort her? Me.

"So…what's goin on between you and Stacy?" I asked digging for some more information.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. She wants to get back with me but I couldn't do that to Alex."  
"You sure about that?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm just sayin…its seems like you want to. You're already hurting Alex and you spend more time with Stacy than with her"  
"Don't talk to me about how I treat my girl" Randy snapped.

"Cuz you don't treat her right" I countered.  
"Right and I bet you could do better, huh?" he asked arrogantly. _Damn right I could. _

"I'm just sayin, Ran-"

"Don't tell me shit about me and my girlfriend. I love her and she loves me and that's it…you're supposed me my best friend"  
"I was just saying Randy, damn, calm down"  
"No. I don't need my best friend criticizing my relationship. I never said shit about you and what the fuck her name was. I minded my god damn business so don't do this shit to me John"  
"Alright, alright" I said hoping that Randy would calm down. He exhaled loudly. "You guys don't have trust that's the problem. Alex doesn't trust you." Randy didn't say anything. "She gets pissed every time you're around Stacy cuz she thinks you're gonna cheat on her..." There was more silence. I could tell Randy was considering every word I said. Since he was actually listening to what I said I decided to continue.

"She's had tough relationships in the past" Randy explained.

"I'm sorry Rand, but you know a relationship is nothing without trust and if Alex doesn't trust you man….maybe it's not worth it" _Please work, _I prayed silently. _Just say 'John, you're right I don't want her if she doesn't trust me. It's over' and then it's John to the rescue. _  
"John…you know I've never been like this over anyone before. I don't want to hear this shit. I love her, what the hell are you trying to say?"  
"It's up to you Rand, if you want to go through a relationship we're you're always accused of cheating"

"I'm not goin to do this shit. Ill talk to you later" and he hung up. I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket.  
What was I doing?  
It was obvious that my relationship with Randy was changing ever since Alex came along. Stacy had nothing to lose.

I was going to lose my best friend just to get his girlfriend.

I guess you always have to give something up to get what you want.

00000000000

Stacy called me later. She sounded tired. "Don't you ever fell badly about what we're doing?"  
"Sometimes…" I answered. "Randy and I were close and-"

"Taking his girlfriend away from him is going to ruin your friendship" Stacy answered for me.

_Damn, she took the words right out of my mouth._ I sighed.

"Well…yeah"

"I know that if I was in Alex's place I would be upset too" Stacy said softly. "But I'm not…" I suddenly came over with a dislike for Stacy, mainly because I realized that she was hurting Alex. _Stacy was a self-centered bitch only looking out for what she wanted but wasn't that me too?_ "I just want what's mine John, you know?"  
"…I guess"  
"Think about it like this in the end I'll have Randy and you'll have Alex and everything will be the way we want it to be"  
"…right" She was a cold-hearted bitch who couldn't let go of the fact that Randy had moved on. Why didn't she move on? Maybe she really truly loved Randy.

"Are you okay John?" she asked. "No second thoughts, right? Because this was all your plan and you better not give up now"  
"I'm okay and I'm not giving up on this, it's gonna work" I reassured her. Thoughts of me and Alex together flashed in my mind. I could see her smiling at me her dark eyes sparkling after I told her how much I lover her, then she'd tell me that she loves me too and we'd spend the rest of our lives together.

"Good… Good" she said happily. "I got to go John. We'll talk later because now is the time to work the plan"  
"Okay"

"Bye"

0000000000000

Alex called me later on that day. She sounded happy which made me wonder if she was over Randy.  
"Hey John!" she said, her voice full of laughter.

"What's up Alex?"  
"I'm just hangin out…you?"  
"Same"  
"I'm getting Casey to e-mail me the draft results as soon as they come in" she said.  
"Who's Casey?"  
"My secretary" she replied.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss Taylor with your secretary" I said. She laughed.

"I hope Randy goes to RAW, that would be so much fun" she said.

"Yeah"  
"And that way Stacy could stay her punk ass on Smackdown and my problems would be done." She said happily. "And we could hang out all the time"

"Guess who I spoke to today?"  
"I don't know…Flava Flav?" she giggled.  
"No" I laughed.

She coughed. "Orton, huh?"  
"Yep"  
"How is he?" she asked.

"Good…" I began. "He's really doing good"  
"Oh…" I told from her tone that she was upset. She didn't want to hear that Randy was doing good because they hadn't seen each other in weeks. "I really can't wait to see him" _Wait…what? I thought she was mad at him…hopefully mad enough to leave him. _  
"I thought you were mad at him"

She sighed. "I was…but you know, this break as really helped me out in a lot of ways. It helped me to realize how much I want this and how much I love him" I didn't say anything because, shit, there was nothing to say. I realized then that maybe Stacy and I were in over our heads with this. We were trying to break a love that would not end. "Love is really a great thing…" she spoke softly.

"Yeah"  
"And you wont tell me about the special girl in your life" she teased. "She is a lucky girl"  
"No comment" I laughed.

"What's her name?" she demanded. _Alexandria, _I thought.

"Not telling" I said.

"Well I hope you and not telling are having a wonderful relationship" she giggled.

"I wish…" I grumbled.

"Huh?"  
"Nothing"  
"Do I know her?" she pried.

"No"  
"Hmmm…." She said pensively. "Alright John, I get it you don't want to tell me but that's okay, I still love ya anyway"

"Awwww…really?" I mocked.  
"Yes John, you are like one of my best friends but don't tell Angel that she'll lose her damn mind" she laughed. _But I want to be more than the best friend, _I thought. "Speaking of which I gotta call her, her wedding is getting closer and she's turning into a real Bridezilla."

"Alright, I'll speak to you later"  
"Bye John!" she said.

"Bye"  
END OF POV

**IS JOHN CHANGING HIS MIND ABOUT THE PLAN? I HOPE SO FOR RANDY & ALEX'S SAKE. BUT DON'T SLEEP ON STACY SHE'LL DO WHAT SHE HAS TO DO. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING, I KNOW UR PROBABLY GETTING TIRED OF THIS STORY, ITS BEEN A LONG RUN, LOL,SO THANKS FOR STAYING LOYAL! **


	36. Chapter 36

I arrived at London Heathrow Airport the following Saturday morning. I had to go with Randy to do promotions. His flight came in hours before mine so I knew I had to face him.

I was stalling in the women's bathroom. I fixed my hair, did my makeup, and applied two coats of MAC lip glass. I was nervous. I hadn't seen Randy in three weeks. The longest we've ever gone without seeing each other. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I couldn't stall any longer. He had to be on time for his promotions. With a sigh I closed my compact and tossed it into my Coach bag.

I took a deep breath and greeted the short man that said 'Orton-Taylor. WWE'

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Taylor" I said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, welcome to London" He opened the door of the limo and I just stood there. I thanked the driver and slid into the limo slowly.

My heart was beating so fast Randy could have heard it.  
"Alexandria" Randy said looking at me. I could tell that he was checking to see if I was upset by my response.

"H…hey honey" I said staring at the tan seats of the limo. _Oh God, here we go, _I thought. "How are you babe?" I asked.

"God, I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" I heard my self say. He wrapped his arm around me and titled my face up so that our eyes met. I sighed. _Those eyes._ Those gorgeous baby blue eyes that could make me melt with one look.

"I'm so sorry baby" he whispered. His hand brushed against my cheek. "I missed you so much…you don't know how many times I called you, e-mailed you. I wrote you letters. Anything for you to listen to me, babe"  
"I know, Randy" I whispered. He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shhh…let me apologize for the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry for everything I did. I love you" He kissed me gently. "I shouldn't have let you walk out on Valentine's Day"  
"But I told you to Randy" I explained.  
"I know but I shouldn't have, I fucked up when I let you walk out on me"  
"Randy it's ok-"

"I want to take you out tonight to make up for Valentine's Day"  
"Randy I don't need you to take me out I just need to be with you, that's enough"  
"But I'm going to do it anyway, let me make it up to you" He hugged me tight. I relished in the moment for awhile, saying a silent prayer to God that things would work out for us. He gave me another of his knee-weakening kisses.

"Randy?" I spoke as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, babe?"  
"I don't want us to fight ever again"  
"Me either" he sighed still holding me. "I was scared. I thought you wanted us to be over, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."  
"I was…upset, but I didn't want us to be over" I said.  
"Babe, I'm gonna be honest with you"  
"Okay" I nodded pulling back to look him in his eyes.

"You're stubborn, babe," he said. I raised my eyebrows. _Okay is Randy giving me a speech. _I decided that the best thing to do was to stay silent and leave him to do the talking.

"I know" I said in a nonchalant tone.

"And baby one day that's gonna hurt you in the long run. When you get stubborn you shut people out" he said. "You don't like to listen to what anyone has to say even if you love them. You just go by what Alexandria thinks is best…" My eyes widened. _Shit, _Randy just gave me a rude awakening. Damn I am stubborn but I never thought it could ruin my life.

"Ouch babe" I commented.

"But despite that I love you" He kissed my forehead. "Just know that you cant be stubborn all the time"  
"Awww...you love my stubborn ass" I laughed. "And I love your arrogant, conceited ass too"

"Thanks babe" he chuckled.  
"I can't wait till we get to the hotel' I sighed.

Randy looked at me. "Oh really?"  
"Yep"  
"We have to make up for lost time" he said as a smirk appeared on his face.  
I smiled. "Oh yes!"

"Why should we waist anymore time?" he asked.

"Randall, what kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked folding my arms.

"I know what kind of girl you are"  
"Randy" I laughed.  
"Right here…right now" he said running his hand up and down my thigh.  
"No the last time we tried that I fell on the floor" I laughed. "Trust me, honey, it will be worth the wait"  
"Really?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. "Sure?" He lowered his face and kissed me soft and deep. Enthralled in the kiss I moved my hands around is neck. Damn Randy for being such a good kisser.

"Mmmm…shit I can't wait" I giggled deepening the kiss.

"Knew you couldn't" he said with a teasing grin.

I watched Randy at his signing. I looked at all of the people who were in line to meet him. They all love him. Some of the fans were even crying. My boyfriend touched the lives of so many people around the world it was insane that at the end of the day it was just me and him.

"Something wrong?" he asked after he signed the last autograph. We held hands as we walked out to the limo.

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"Why are you looking me like that?" he asked.

"Because I love you" I smiled. "And I am the luckiest girl in the world"

000000000000

"Drafts coming up" Randy said as we chilled in our hotel room. We were lying down on the bed.

"Yep" I said. Hopefully Stacy would get her ass drafted to Raw.

"It's whatever Vince wants but I like doing live shows"

"I wonder when Casey's going to get the draft results-" I began as  
my cell phone rang. I stretched as I got up to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lexy, what's up?" Keyshia asked. I sat back down next to Randy.

"I'm in England"  
"With Randy?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes" She screamed. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Can I talk to him puh-lease Lexy"

"Alright, Okaay." I turned to Randy. "Babe, say hi to my cousin Keyshia"  
"Sure," he took the phone from me. "Hello, Keyshia…Hello?...Hello?" He looked at the phone.  
"What happened?"  
"She hung up" He handed the phone back to me. I laughed.  
"Oh my god, Randy do you see what you do to women?" I asked calling Keyshia back. He laughed.

"I see what I do to you" I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully on the leg.

"Conceited cuz you got a reason!" I yelled trying to fake disgust.

"Don't get feisty with me, babe" Randy said with a smirk. He slapped me on my butt. I gasped.  
"Randy sto- Keyshia, what happened?" I asked when she answered.  
"I got scared" she wimpered.  
"Do you still want to talk to him?"  
"Just tell him I said hi"  
"Baby, Keyshia says hi" I said to Randy.

"Hi sweetheart"  
I laughed. "You heard that right?"  
"Yes…Ehmagawd, Lexy this is surreal"

"So what's up?"  
"Nothin I just wanted to tell you that I gave Damon your number"  
"What?" I screeched.

"He asked…so I gave it"  
"Keyshia why would you do that?"  
"Because he asked, Lex."  
"Keyshia he's my ex how do you think….is gonna feel?" I groaned. _Shit, _Randy heard me.

"Ex?" Randy asked.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Ex?" Randy asked again looking at me.

"It's okay, Key"  
"I'll talk to you later, Lexy. Love"  
"Love you too" I hung up.

"What's this about someone being your ex?"

"Does it matter, babe?" I got up and pulled my shorts down that were riding up.

"Yeah"

I opened my suitcase to find my charger. "It's nothing, really" I said.

"You sounded upset"  
"No it's just that…uh…" I began. Randy watched me. "My aunt saw him at the mall and he asked about me and Keyshia told him that I have a boyfriend…that's all"  
"Oh." Randy said.

00000000000000000000000

I stood in the mirror doing my make up while Randy was in the bathroom. I started to dig in my make up bag for mascara when someone knocked lightly on the door.

With a sigh I dropped my mascara on the counter. The person knocked on the door again. I fixed my dress and opened the door.  
It was Stacy.

"Can I help you?" I asked boldly.

"I want to speak to Randy"  
"Hmmm…" I said. "HELL NO!" I started to close the door. She held the door.

"Please, Ally"  
"Don't call me Ally" I said. There was going to be a fight tonight. Sure Stacy was taller than me but I could take her down.

"You're such a bitch"  
"Takes one to know one and you'll see a real fuckin bitch if you don't leave Randy the fuck alone"

"I'm not scared of you"  
"Don't test me bitch. I will cut your ass" Randy came out of the bathroom quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked at Stacy and folded my arms.

"I…wanted to talk" Stacy explained. I rolled my eyes.

"And I said no" I told Randy.

"Alex" Randy said.

"Randy, I do not want her in our hotel room" I whined.

"Stace, can we talk later?" he asked.

"No you can talk never" I muttered.

"Alex" Randy repeated in a harsh tone. I looked up at him. Was he talking to me like I was some child?

"Randy I want her out, now!" I demanded.

"I'll talk to you later" Stacy said slamming the door behind her. Randy sat down on the bed with a sigh. I watched him.

"I am so sorry baby" I said softly. I sat down on his lap. "It's just that I love you so much" I pouted sexily and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're not mad at me?" I started to kiss his neck. "Are you baby?"

"I'm not" he said. "Now let's get ready the limo should be here soon."

SO THERE'S ANOTHER CHAP. HONESTLY, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY ITS BEEN A LONG RUN AND IM GOING TO CONTINUE WITH IT AS LONG AS I GET SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. MUAHZZ!


	37. Chapter 37

"It's here!" Casey said rushing into my office on a dull Monday morning. I sipped my Starbucks white chocolate mocha latté and looked up from my computer screen.

"What's here?" I asked.  
"The draft results!" she squealed. My eyes widened and I snatched them out of her hand.

"Sorry, Case" I said flipping the folder open. "I just can't wait…" The first list was the new RAW roster. "Please, please, please" I said as I ran my finger down my list and there I saw it. "Randy Orton. YES!!!!"  
"You're going to RAW?" Casey asked. I looked on the list and saw John's name too.

I nodded closing the folder. "Thank God" I sighed. "You don't know how important this was to me I really needed us to go to RAW away from Stacy"  
I gave the folder back to Casey and she left. I felt so much joy at that moment I didn't know what to do I dialed Randy quickly.

"Babe….its early" he groaned answering. He sounded really hot and I wished I was lying next to him instead of being all the way in Stamford on a rainy day.

"I woke up at six this morning, baby, that's early" I told him. He yawned.  
"Yeah well I wish I could wake up next to you" Awwww…too sweet, I smiled. "So what's up?"

"I have good news….Guess what?" I said.

"You finally became a Victoria's Secret Model?" Randy asked.

"No babe im not tall enough for that,"  
"A playboy bunny?"  
I giggled. "Not that either"  
"Uh…you're outside my house?" he asked with hope in his voice. I wish I was, I thought.

"Sorry baby not that either"  
He sighed. "Then this surprise isn't so good"

I tapped my nails on the desk. "I guess so…yeah but anyway, the draft results came in I just saw them"  
"Where we headed?"

"RAW" I answered.

"Cool, are you happy with that decision"  
I smiled. "You have no idea"

---

The following Monday night I walked with Randy through the arena in Boston. I was feeling happier than I was in awhile, knowing that Stacy was out of my life at last. Randy grabbed my hand. "You good?"  
I nodded. "Perfect…."  
"Oh my god-----Lex!!!" a familiar voice yelled behind. I turned around to see Trish Stratus running towards me.  
"Hey hey" I smiled hugging her. "How are you?"  
"Goood, and you?" she asked.

"Not bad"  
"Orton, you taking care of her?" Trish asked Randy.

"You bet" Randy answered with a smirk. Trish gave me a skeptical look.  
I laughed, "he is, he really really is"  
"Good because that's my girlie Orton, you break her heart and I'll-" Trish began.

"You have nothing to worry about" Randy cut her off wrapping his arm around me. Now everything was perfect, we were away from Stacy at Raw with our friends. We were going to make it, I could feel it. We've been through too much to just stop now.

Trish turned to me. "Lets hang later Lex, love you!"

"Kay" I said as she headed down the hall. We continued to Randy's dressing room where we met up with John. I missed John; I hadn't seen him in a while.

"John!" I said happily giving him a big hug.

---

JOHN'S POV

And there she was with him…again. She looked happier now that they were back together but I couldn't stand the sight of it.

"John!" she squealed running up to me and giving me a huge hug. I could feel Randy's eyes on me. "How are you?!" she asked.

"I'm good…you?" I lied to her I really wasn't good at all seeing her looking more gorgeous than ever.

She looked at Randy and smiled. "Perfect"

"Sup bro?" Randy asked with a nod. Things had obviously gotten strange between me and Randy and our friendship.

"Nothin much"

Alex glanced at her watch. "Baby, you gotta go get ready" she said. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"In a minute but can I talk to John real quick?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure" she said. "I'll go hang with the Divas" He kissed her once very tenderly causing her to let out a little sigh. She drew back and waved a finger in his face. "Let's save it for later, champ"

"John" Randy said once she was out of sight.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately…I just…I was mad that Alex wasn't talking to me….so are we cool now, bro?"  
I was shocked by what he said. Randy Orton actually apologizing to me was weird. But we shook hands and I said "Yeah, we're cool"

---

STACY'S POV

"John…we need this to work" I said pacing the floor of my dressing room.  
"And it's going to work" John told me with confidence.

"It better" I said sitting down next to him. "You know what the hardest thing is?"  
"Trying to break two people apart?" he replied sarcastically. Well that too, I thought.

"Well yeah but seriously the hardest thing is being so close to someone and knowing that something" I paused and sighed. "Or someone is in the way between you and the person you love" It was truly the worst thing in the world. I wanted Randy back, I needed him back, and inside I felt that fate was going to put us together because we belong together.  
John nodded slowly. "We're going to get what we want"

"Really?" I asked looking at him. "You gotta promise me John cause sometimes I have days when I don't think we're going to make it and I cant do this without you"

"We're going to do it" he assured me.

After Randy's match I decided to go meet him. I needed to see him, badly. He looked so good after his match his tanned skin glistened and he had a towel and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey there" I said. He turned and saw me.

"Hi" he replied shortly.

"I've been thinking a lot about you"  
He sighed. "Stace-"

"I know, I know you're with Alex" I said quickly knowing what he would say next. "But that doesn't mean anything to me because all I think about is us and how we used to be"

"How we used to be?" he asked. "We argued all the fucking time"

"But that doesn't mean we didn't love each other!" I yelled. "Just tell me did you ever love me?"  
"I don't know" he said seriously.

"With love you never don't know, Randy…you ALWAYS know…did you?"

He sighed and lowered his voice. "I guess I did, but that was the past Stacy you gotta-"  
"Randy" I said. "You don't stop loving a person…you always do"  
He looked at me and for a second I could have sworn I saw something in those perfect eyes. "I have to go" he walked away. I followed him around the corner and saw Alex coming down the hall.

"Baby, there you are" she said with a bottle of Fiji water in her hand. Then she saw me and her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry Ally, we were talking" I said walking away.

---

What the hell was Stacy doing here? I couldn't believe this shit. And why was Randy talking to her in the first place.  
"How was my match baby?" he asked as we walked back to his dressing room. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"…okay" I said a little confused about what just happened. Stacy was on Raw…why?

"Just okay?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you were awesome" I said. We walked in silence until we reached the dressing room. I walked directly to the couch and sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Sup gorgeous?" he asked holding my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead.

"Nothing" I said looking down. "Everything's fine"

"Liar"

"Randy I'm fine" I lied.

"Saw you twirling your hair babe, you're thinking…" he now held my hands. I shrugged. I honestly did want to tell Randy about him and Stacy. It aggravated me, she was a liar and it pissed me off that she thought she could ride her stupid sympathy wagon.

"I'm just tired, baby" I said with a weak smile.

He sighed and layed back on the couch. "I wish you would just tell me what the problem is baby"

Well…he wanted to know. So I took a deep breath and told him.

"About Stacy" I said slowly. He sighed loudly. See what she did to our relationship, I said to myself. "Randy, I love you and I'm….I'm so damn tired of Stacy"

"Babe…" he said "You have to understand"

"She's a liar, Randy!" I blurted out. Randy froze and watched me.

"Stacy is not a liar" he said.

"Randy" I sighed. "Baby, please, I think she's a liar"

"Why would you say something like that?" he said coldly.

"She's trying to get you back and she'll do anything, baby, she's such a bitch"

He shook his head.

"I can't believe this… I can't believe you" he said standing up.

"What do you mean you can't believe me?" I asked. "I'm your girlfriend Randy, you love me!" I suddenly felt sick, like I got punched in the stomach. "And now your taking sides"

"I am not taking sides, Alexandria" he said. Okay, obviously he was upset with me because he called me by my full name.

"Yeah you are RANDALL" I shot back getting even more furious. "And I cant do this anymore, this is shit. You tell me you love me you tell me all this stuff but yet you end up going back to her. You don't know what you want so now I've got news for you Legend Killer"  
"Alexan-" he began trying to hug me. I stepped back.

"No Randy" I said. "No. You think you can just hug me and give me a kiss and I'll shut the fuck up well no I'm not-" there was a light knock on the door. I sighed my head was starting to pound and I could feel tears coming. I stood where I was and ran a hand through my hair while Randy went for the door. How could this be happening? I asked myself.

"This is not a good time" he said opening the door a little so I couldn't see who was outside. But I already knew.

"But Randy" a female voice that I recognized as Stacy's said.

"No" he said closing the door.

"Stacy wasn't it?" I asked rhetorically. "Give me one reason I shouldn't go out there and kick her ass cause I will fuck that bitch up"

"Alex, you need to calm-"  
"This is it Randy" I said seriously. My voice was low because I knew if I got any louder I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs. "And after this…I'm not coming back to you, I've given you so much now its time for you to do something for me….so who's it going to be me or her, Randy?" I asked. "Chose me and you can't ever, ever, speak to her she is dead to you, chose her and well" I swallowed. "We're done"

"Alex, you know I chose you but Stacy being dead to me…you don't understand what she's been through"  
I shook my head and grabbed my purse and coat.

"Then you don't choose me, Randy…you don't" I said. I went for the door and he blocked it. "Move" I said coldly.

"I'm not letting you walk out on me again, babe" he said folding his arms.  
"Randy, lets not do this again" I said as my eyes began to water. There was another knock on the door. "If its that bitch, I swear"

He opened the door and it was John. Thank god, I sighed. I needed John to just get me out of here.

"What's going on bro?" John asked. He looked at my face and automatically knew something was up.

"I don't know" Randy said. They both stood there watching me like I was supposed to do something.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here" I said walking to the door.

"Alex!" Randy shouted after me as I walked out the door. I started to stomp down the hall, I felt weak I just wanted to collapse and cry.

"I got her" John said following me down the hall. "Alex, wait up baby girl"  
I sighed and stopped. "John" I cried as he hugged me.

"Shhhh, its okay, its okay" he said rubbing my back.

"Just get me out of here, please" I begged. "Anywhere, I don't care but I cant be here anymore"

I'm sorry for the long awaited update you guys! I hope you liked it please review!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

JOHN'S POV

"Alright, let's get you out of here" I said placing my hand on her back. I stopped by my dressing room and grabbed my stuff. Then we headed to the parking lot and got into my car. "So…" I said as I started to drive out of the arena to my house in West Newbury. She buckled her seat belt with a loud sigh. "You okay?"

"Just drive, John" she said quietly staring out of the window.

"What happened in there?" I asked. She sighed loudly again.

"John just-you don't even want to know" she mumbled.

"Alex, tell me if I don't know what happened how can I-"  
"Fine, fine, fine….I got tired of it, him and Stacy, so many months of this bullshit finally got to me, so I made him chose between me or her" she explained. I could tell by her voice that she was trying not to cry, it was shaking, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"And he chose you" I said knowing the truth.

She nodded. "Yeah, but actions speak louder than words he told me that he couldn't just stop talking to Stacy and…whatever…I don't want to talk about it"  
"It's okay…its okay" I said trying to calm her.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" she asked cracking the window to get some air.

"Home" I replied.

"Good" she said. "Far away from everything"

----

When we got into my house we chilled for awhile in the living room.  
"Got anything to eat?" she asked getting up from my couch.

"Yeah help yourself, babe" I said. She got up and looked at me.

"John, thanks so much" she said. "For everything"

"No problem, baby girl". She smiled and walked out of the living room. I took out my cell phone and texted Stacy.

Message from John:  
Alex is at my house

Message from Stacy:  
The time is now…go for it!!! )

"You're not texting Randall are you?" she asked walking into the living room with a bottle of Absolut vodka in her hand.

"No I'm not" I said shoving my phone in my pocket. I looked at the bottle. "And you drink all of a sudden?"  
"Need to" she said sitting down. "Sometimes you have to" she sighed. She handed me the bottle to open it and poured two glasses. "Now what should we toast to…" she said holding her glass.

"Friendship" I said. She smiled.

"Yeah friendship…having someone to depend on when the world gets fucked up" she said as we clinked glasses. "So what are we watching?"  
"Whatever you want" I said getting up and starting to go through my DVDs.

"Well we could watch a porno to get you in the mood" I teased. Her eyes widened and she tossed a pillow at me.

"Ew John!" she said with fake disgust.

"Alright, alright, what do you suggest princess?" I asked.

"Something funny" she said taking another long sip. "I could use a laugh right now"

"Anchorman it is" I said.

"Good choice" she took another sip. When I turned around after I put the DVD she was pouring her self another glass. "I should change into something else but I have no clothes"  
"I'll see what I can find you" I said.

"Oh" she raised her eyebrows. "You have women's clothing left over from the girls that you bring home"  
I laughed. "No, but I do have some Chain Gang merchandise, I'll go see what I can find"

---

While I was looking upstairs for something for Alex, my cell rang, it was Randy.

"Where is she?" he asked getting straight to the point.  
"I got her, don't worry, she just needs some time"  
"I fucking hate it when she's mad god damn, I don't know what I'm gonna do, bro" he said.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, I got her don't worry"  
"Fuck it I'm coming over" Randy said. "Don't tell her I'm coming either, I'll drag her into the car if I have to I don't give a shit if she's kicking and screaming she's coming back with me"   
"Don't" I said. He paused. "If you come know she'll get angrier, she needs some time, don't worry about her I got her, okay"

"I don't fucking care" he said. His voice was angry. "I know she's mad but she's just stubborn I'm coming to get her John"

"You know its going to make things worse; she wanted to get away from you. Just give her some time for her to cool down. If you show up now she'll probably run away"

"Alright, alright, you have a point. I'll come get her in the morning, and I'll talk to you later" he said. "And John?"  
"Yeah, bro?"  
"Take care of my girl" he said. A smirk came on my face, I sure would, if only he knew that she was down stairs downing a bottle of Absolut by herself. She'd be wasted in another half hour.

"This was the only thing I could find" I said walking into the living room. I handed her a chain gang t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She shrugged.

"It'll do" she said setting down her glass. She got up and kind of stumbled. "Thanks, John" she got up and left to the bathroom. I looked at the bottle of Absolut it was half done. I smirked to myself, finally, I had Alex alone in my house.

Alex came to the living room wearing only the chain gang t-shirt. My eyes went straight to her bare long legs.

"Shorts were too big" she said with a shrug.

"Well maybe if you weren't so tiny" I said. She laughed and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Well maybe if you weren't so big" she teased. She was silent for a second and suddenly a confused look came on her face. "What happened to my drink?"  
"You finished it" I lied. She wrinkled her nose.

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…" she said. She fell back and placed her head in my lap. "Randy is like so stupid, he's such a jerk, you know? To treat me this way like im his other woman…this…we are not a threesome"

"Randy's hurt you a lot, Alex, why do you put up with it?" I asked. She yawned and shrugged.

"Because-because I'm stupid" she said looking up at me. Her brown eyes were glassy.  
"Alex, you're not stupid, you deserve a better guy one that's always there for you" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought- Randy- I don't fucking know anymore…." She mumbled ignoring my comment. "He loves her more than me"

Now what was I supposed to say to that?

"I don't know" I said. Her eyes shut.

"He does" she said softly. "He does, he does, he does" she began to cry.  
"Alex, Alex, baby" I said lifting her up into my arms. She was now seated on my lap and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"John?" she said as she sniffed.

"Yeah?"  
"Why are you so good to me?" she whispered. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You treat me way better than Randy does, he treats m..me like shit but y..you you're so….nice"

"Because" I said. "Because I love you"  
She looked at me confused about how to take my words. I knew she was drunk and she probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning so it made even more sense to enjoy the moment.

"You love me John?" she whispered. My eyes went to her lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed. She didn't know how badly I wanted to pull her down on this couch and make love to her.

"Yeah" I said my hands slid down her small frame and circled her waist pulling her closer to me. She breathed in quickly and stared at me. I leaned in and she pulled back.

"John"

So what should I do? Because seriously I don't know what to do from here so I will leave it up to you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKS LOVES!


	39. Chapter 39

JOHN'S POV:

"...I dont feel good, John" Alex said honestly completely ignoring what I just said. She got up off my lap and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door shut behind her. I threw my head back on the pillows of my couch. What the fuck? So confessing my love for her while she's drunk wasn't working and I was running out of ideas. I didn't know what to do anymore. I took my phone out and called Stacy. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice full of anticipation.

"She's drunk...and I told her I loved her-"

"John what the fuck-" she began.

"And she's too drunk to realize what I Said"

"So what did she do?" she sighed.

"She said she doesnt feel good and went to the bathroom"

"Oh...well bang her when she gets back" she replied bluntly.

"Stacy"

"What What What?" she asked. "Jesus John what more do you have to do, you have a girl who you love and think is hot drunk alone with you in your house isnt that what every guy wants, what the fuck bang her get it over with and then somehow word will leak to Randy and I'll be there for him"

"Yeah but its not that easy"

"I dont know why I teamed up with you am i gonna have to do this shit alone? call me when you actually get her into bed" she said and then she hung up.

Alex emerged from the bathroom. "Who were you talkin to?"

"No one"

"Orton?" she asked looking at her nails.

"Absolutely not"

"Good thats good thats real good because **I **do not want to speak to him" she said, she sat down next to me again.

"Alex..." I began.

"Huh? What?"

"I..need to...want to tell you..." I couldnt just come out and say it to her. I wanted to but I couldnt. I wanted her but something kept pulling me back.

"I'm tired John" she said with a yawn. She laid down on the couch and rested her head on my lap again. She closed her eyes, I didn't know if she was sleeping or not yet. Just go for it, I told myself. I began to run my hands through her hair.

"Feels good' she mumbled.

"Alex, I love you" I said again. She yawned.

"Yeah John" she waved her hand casually in the air.

"But not the way you think" I continued.

"John...what are you?" she said opening her eyes a little to look up at me.

"I mean I love you love you I want to be with you. I think you should be with me instead of Randy he treats you like shit cause of Stacy and I think I could love you a whole lot better"

"...what?" she said quietly with a look of confusion. "Love?...I...but you...Randy and me"

"Do you really think that he loves you if he ditches you for Stacy all of the time"

"well--" she began.

"if someone loves you they wouldn't treat you the way he treats you"

"but--but---"

"but im right and you know it alex, randy has made you angry and he's made you cry and you're mad at him right now for something he did not too long ago yet you claim he loves you" She looked up at me.

"John" she said. "…randy…loves me"

I stared at her for a moment. Innocence and honesty lay in her pretty brown eyes, I couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't. She was first and foremost my friend and I knew that Randy meant the world to her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.

"You're falling asleep let me show you the guest room" I said patting her head gently.

She looked at me confused. "Oh…okay okay I'm tired"

She got up and followed me upstairs to the guest room. She climbed onto the bed and went under the covers. "If you need anything, I'm here dollface"

"Thanks John" she said drifting off to sleep.

END OF POV

I rolled over to my side and held my head. Shit, I thought, I felt like shit. My head hurt and my stomach felt sick. I haven't felt this way since…college. Oh god, I'm hung over, I thought. I pulled the covers down from over my head, where was I? I quickly remembered last night, the fight with Randy, going home with John, and drinking. I sat up and looked for my cell phone. I didn't have to look far because it sat right on the nightstand. I flipped it open, turned it on, and set it down to see what it would do. I waited for all of the voicemails and text messages to come in and of course, they would all be from Randy. My phone began to vibrate.

"One new message, two new messages, three…" I sighed holding my head. Then I remembered John, he said something about loving me. He also said something about me being with him instead of Randy. Wait-No, that couldn't be right. That must have been a dream. I tried to think back to last night but parts were blurry. "Whatever," I said. I checked my messages.

Message from: Baby

Alex, please talk to me. I love you. Randy

Message from: Baby

Alexandria, please we need to talk.

Message from: Angel

Girl, its ya BFF please call randy he's going crazy. Wtf happened? I hope everything's okay, love you

I snapped my phone shut and climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up. After I washed my face I heard the door bell ring. I shrugged it off and finished combing my hair. I began to walk down the spacious hallway to get downstairs I didn't even know where I was going I was too drunk the night before to notice my surroundings. I finally made my way to a staircase and I heard a familiar voice. My heart started pounding. It was Randy.

"-Is she?" I heard him yell.

"Sleeping in the guest room" John said. "But I have to tell you something first"  
"Whatever you have to say can wait, I'll be right back" Randy said. Shit, I thought. I turned around to hurry back to the room but I he caught up. "ALEX!" he yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around slowly.

"…Randy…" I said staring at the ground. He walked up to me and swept me up in a hug. I just stood silent with his arms around me. I didn't know what to say to him, I was still mad at him.

"Baby, we have to talk" he said. I sighed. I turned and walked back to the guest room and sat down on the bed. Silence. This was so awkward and I didn't want to be sitting here right now. This shouldn't even be happening, two people who love each other so much cant even say a word to each other now.

"I have nothing to say Randy" I finally spoke.

"Baby…I-"  
"I am SO tired of this . The fighting, the crying then we get back together only to fight over and over again. Its not healthy I either end up crying or angry or frustrated, my emotions cant take this a n y m o r e"

"Alex, honey, I'm sorry" he said.

"You're always sorry Randy…" I began. I stopped to think of my next words. "But…if you were really sorry this shit wouldn't keep on happening"

"Baby, I never want you to go through this I always tell you to stay with me and not go and you run off and you beg to leave"

I stared at the lavender bedspread. "so…this Is MY fault" I asked boldly. "…so…what are we going to do now?"

He ran his hand through his hair and took my hand but I snatched it back. "What do you want to do, baby"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was starting to tear up.

"I…I…" I said.

"What do you want Alexandria?" he asked his voice getting louder. "what do you want for us cuz apparently you're unhappy with this relations-"

"I NEVER SAID I WAS UNHAPPY"

"Showing signs of it though" he shot back.

"I was only unhappy when we fought, okay?" I looked at him. "I was unhappy when you would leave me"

"Baby I said I was sorry" he said. "I've done a lot of shit and ive thought about it and what I did was wrong and I hurt you and all I want to know is what you want from this, from us"

"Randy" I said. "You've done so much more than hurt me. We've done this whole thing So much and I can't take it this-"

"Alex-" he began softly.

"Randy let me speak" I closed my eyes. "I think that its best we say all we have to say and then decide what we want"

"Okay" he said.

I sighed loudly and sniffed back tears. "Randy…I wish… I didn't love you sooo much sometimes cuz im tired of being hurt and being afraid that im going to lose you. I don't want to lose you Randy and somehow I put up with all of this shit cuz I want to be with you….You want to know what I want? You. That's it just you. I don't want the hurt, the pain, I just want to be happy with you"

"Alexandria, I thought of everything you said to me and im willing to do whatever you want me to. I need you, babe. I can't do this anymore, I'm a mess when you're not around, you're all the way in Connecticut and im in fucking St. Louis. I know ive hurt you and ive done a lot of shit that you didn't deserve and ill do whatever it takes to prove it to you. If you don't want me to talk to Stacy again then I'll do it. I want to be with you more than anything and I don't ever want to make you cry again"  
Was he serious? We just sat in silence and he pulled me close. "I love you, Alexandria, I love you"

"I love you too Randy" He held my face in his hands, wiped my tears and kissed me sweetly.

"Get your stuff we're leaving, honey" he said after kissing my forehead.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home…I called the realtor last night and I'm in the process of getting a house" he said simply.

"You already have a house" I blinked.

"In Connecticut" he said with a grin. I gasped.

"BABY?!" I asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yep" he said.

"But why?"

"You'll see…" he said. "I'll be downstairs waiting"

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I graduated and now im getting ready for college. I hope everyone's summer is going well. Please review!! Love you guys 3**


	40. Chapter 40

So here's the deal loves, its been a long run with this story, 2 years almost and I love it so much its like my child. But its got to end for many reasons, I haven't been able to update as much as I used to and im starting college at the end of august plus I've had 30+ chapters its def time to end. So the final chapter will be HUGE and very long and I want all of your suggestions so that I can fulfill your wishes on how you want this story to end. You guys have been AMAZING readers and I thank you SO SO MUCH for all of the support and reviews. Give me a week and lots of reviews and tell me your opinions and you will have the final chapter of the Line Between Love N Hate!

Thanks guys,

RKOCENAWIFEY


	41. Chapter 41

I stood in front of the mirror in the guest bathroom trying to freshen up to leave with Randy. I was happy that at last we seemed to be on the right track. After he left I texted Angel.

To: Angel

ME & RANDY MADE UP!!! EVERYTHING IS OK ) & HE BOUGHT A HOUSE IN CT!!!

As I combed my hair my phone vibrated, I knew it was Angel's response.

From: Angel

OMG!!!! YAY IM SO HAPPY GIRL & MY WEDDINGS IN A MONTH!!! EVERYTHING IS FINALLY PERFECT IN OUR LIVES & OOH HE BOUGHT A HOUSE U KNO WUT THAT MEANS…

I closed my phone and looked at my self in the mirror. Oh my god, Randy did buy a house but did he buy it for us?

"Baby" Randy said coming into the guest room.

"I'm in here!" I yelled.

"I got clothes" he said. I looked and saw that he had a few pieces of my clothing in his hands.

"Where did you get these?" I asked as he handed them to me.

"Did you forget, we were getting a hotel room together, your suitcase was in the rental car"

"Oh…duh…im having a slow moment" I laughed.

"As always…" he sighed with a laugh.

"HEY!" I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I love it when you get feisty" he commented. I gave him a look and then looked at the clothes he brought me. Randy chose a pair of my short shorts, flip flops, a thong, one of my best bras, and a corset top.

"Randy…" I laughed. "You are such a guy"

"I think what I picked out was nice, babe"

"Yeah nice, if I wanna look like a pornstar" I snorted putting them on the counter.

"And what's wrong with that??" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"A lot of things" I giggled.

"Like???" he asked as his hands slid down to my ass.

I raised my eyebrows. "Like you not being able to keep your hands off of me"

"But that happens with anything you wear babe…"

"I know" I laughed. "But you gotta bring me other clothes I can't wear this in the airport"

"True" he said. "I don't want other guys staring at my girl…what should I go get??"

"Jeans and a white tank" I said handing him the other clothes. "Thank you dear"

"Right away, princess" he said walking out of the bathroom. I smiled, god I loved this man.

After I got dressed I walked down stairs into the kitchen. As I stepped off the last step I remembered something from last night. John telling me that Randy was no good and saying that he loved me. Nah, that's not right, I shook my head. Damn hangover.

I walked into the kitchen and Randy was sitting with John at the kitchen table.

"Look it's the prettiest girl in the world" Randy boasted. I smiled and did a bow.

"Good Morning Johnny" I said to John who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded. "I got breakfast" he said pointing to the mcdonalds bag.

"YES! McDonalds!" I said sitting down on Randy's lap and opening the bag. I took out a hash brown and half of it was gone. "Wait-what happened to my hash brown?!" I looked back at Randy. He shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Loser" I said turning back around. He pinched the inside of my thigh and I squeaked. I turned around again. "Stop it let me eat in peace"

"Yes sir" he laughed. I started to eat my Egg Mc Muffin when he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I wanna hear you make that noise later"  
"No" I protested with a grin.

"What did you have to tell me earlier, bro?" Randy asked. My heart started to race, was he going to tell him about how fucked up I got last night??

"Nothing" he shrugged. I looked up at him for a second and our eyes met. Holy shit, maybe what I thought happened actually did. Maybe he did confess his love to me, try to kiss me and tell me that Randy was no good. Oh well, nothing bad happened, but still it was John and that's weird. Just weird.

"Oh…" Randy said. "Well I bought a house in Connecticut"

"Really?"  
"Yeah" Randy said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I don't know" he lied. I looked back at him.

"Why did you buy the house?" I asked.

"You'll see…" he said. After I finished eating Randy said, "Anyway John we're gonna go back to the hotel…see ya at the house show tonight"

"Yeah" he nodded walking us to the front door. Randy walked to the car but I stayed back to thank John.

"Thanks for last night John" I said looking at him. Randy stopped and turned around to wait for me.

"No problem" he said. I could feel the awkwardness. Does he know that I know? Or maybe he doesn't….maybe nothing happened and it's my mind.

"Let's go baby" Randy said as I caught up with him wrapping his arm around me. "Thanks John"

As soon as I got back to the hotel I took a shower and then laid down on the bed while watching some soap opera. Randy was in the shower so I called Angel.

"Hey Love!" she said when she answered.

"Hey bride to be"  
"Oh my god, Lexy, everything's perfect now, isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess so" I said.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…I just…Randy wont tell me why he got the house" I said.

"TO BE CLOSE TO YOU, YOU CRACKHEAD!" she yelled. I laughed. "God, Lexy, you wanna know why he bought the house shit he's gonna be close by instead of hours and hours away. Arent you happy?"

"Of course I am!"  
"Then what's the problem?" she demanded.

"I just want to know why" I picked at my nails. I was in desperate need of a manicure.

"Well…." She began. "He might want you to move in with him….or he might want to…."

I knew what she meant. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "Oh my god. Oh my god."  
"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Get married, become Mrs. Orton, the whole spiel" she said.

"But I'm not sure…."

"Whatever he bought the house it's a good thing whatever happens…happens…I got to go though back to work and what not. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I said. "I should get in around 7"  
"That is if you aren't busy with Randy at your love shack" she laughed.

"Hejust bought it things don't work that fast" I pointed out. I heard the shower stop.

"Yeah but something's up" she said. "Ill talk to ya later love. Bye"

"Bye" I said. I closed my phone and Randy came out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. This was every girls dream and I got to live it. I watched him as he pulled out some clothes to wear.

"I see you watching me" he said.

"Whatever" I said flipping channels.

"Its okay babe I mean look at me" he said.

"ARROGANT" I said with a laugh.

"What did you just say?" he turned around.

"You heard me" I said.

"Maybe I didn't" he said walking up to the bed. I sat up.

"I called you arrogant, Randy Orton, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked folding my arms. "I' am NOT afraid of you mr. world heavyweight champion"

"Oh I think you know what I'm gonna do about it" he said sitting on top of me.

"Randy!" I squealed. "Get off!"

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too" He started to kiss my neck.

"Randy…" I breathed. It felt so good. "We have to leave or we'll be late….and….oh my god"

"I got your spot" he whispered with a soft chuckle.

"Randy…we have to go…stop you're gonna give me a hickey, baby…."  
"Shhhhhh…." He whispered. He started to kiss me deeply. I sighed.  
"We have to go…we can…. later" I said moving back.

"Lex….shhhhhh baby" He groaned pinning my hands over my head.

"Randy" I raised my eyebrows.

"Please" he said forcing me to looking into those gorgeous eyes.

"Make it quick" I said unzipping my jeans.

"Hell no" he said. He leaned back in and kissed me. "We'll just speed on the highway"

We got ready and drove to the house show in Rhode Island. The whole ride there I just thought about John and last night. Everything felt so real. Like it really happened. Bits and pieces were coming back to me and it seemed real. I guess I would have to ask John myself. But what if it did happen? Would he really admit that he said he loved me and that he wanted me to leave Randy for him? And what would Randy say if I told him this? He'd probably be mad, shit, he would be mad that I took so long to tell him. Maybe it's best that I just forget about it.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" he asked during the car ride.

"Nothing" I said.

"Yeah…right" he said.

"It's nothing I'm just tired. This whole on the road thing is exhausting I miss my bed, my house, I'm tired of the traveling and going from hotel to hotel and airport to airport." I said.

"Oh…." He began. "I guess it's a good thing I got the house then because how would I see you if you didn't come on the road with me?"

He was right. "Yeah it is a good thing…" I said softly.

All of the superstars were gathered inside of the arena for the house show. It was a supershow with both RAW and SMACKDOWN.

"You look so beautiful" Randy whispered.

"Awww Randy…." I said. "You miss me that much?"

"Always babe, always" he said. In the hall we ran into Lisa, a backstage coordinator, I used to work with at HQ.

"ALEXANDRIA!!" she screamed.

"Hey LISA!" I said hugging her.

"Oh my god how have you been?" she asked.

"Great" I admitted.

"You guys are together right?" she asked looking at me and Randy.

"Yes…" I replied. "…ten months…right baby?"

"Yep" he said with a nod. He glanced down at me and winked. "I love her VERY much"

"Awww" Lisa beamed. "You guys are cute"  
"Thank you" I smiled.

"I'm tired" Randy sighed as he tied up his wrestling boots. He yawned and shook his head. We were sitting in the arena dressing room. It was small, without a couch, and smelled funny.

"Aww did you sleep last night?" I asked checking the messages on my blackberry. Angel of course had already sent me her COMPLETE itinerary for her wedding.

"I couldn't sleep last night" he said yawning again.

"Why?" I questioned.

Randy looked up and gave me a funny look. "Well I dunno, maybe some gorgeous girl im in love with walked out on me and it drove me fucking crazy" I smiled.

"Oh…sorry" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine" he said standing up. "Wish me good luck?"  
"Of course" I said following him to the door. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Love ya babe" I said after kissing him. After he left I locked the door I had to have a confidential talk with Angel.

"Any updates for me?" she asked.  
"Nope" I sighed pacing the floor of the dressing room.

"Why are you sighing?!" she asked sounding annoyed. "You and randy are happy together again and he got a house in Connecticut god you are ungrateful"  
"No no its not that" I said.

"Then what could it possibly be?" she asked.

"Well last night I was really REALLY mad at randy…" I began and I explained to her the whole argument and stacy thing. "So then at John's I downed like a bottle of vodka…"  
"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Vodka like abso-" I began.

"No no Lex you actually like drank a whole bottle?"  
"Guess so, I'm still pretty hung over" I admitted.

"Well whatever" she sighed.

"And that's not all, I remember something but I dunno if its real or if its just my mind but John tried to kiss me-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Angel said.  
"And he told me something…about Randy not treating me right and how I should be with him" I said finally sitting down on one of the folding chairs.

"John Cena?" she asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes" I replied. "But I don't know if it really happened, I was pretty wasted last night and its blurry"

"Hmmm….did you tell Randy?" she asked.

"You think im stupid?" I asked. "He'd kill John and then be mad that I didn't tell him before im thinking I should just forget about it, right?" The phone was silent. "Right? Hello?"

"I'm here" Angel said slowly. I could tell she was thinking. "I guess ignoring it would be best for now but shit always comes out eventually you know what people say about things never being on the low"  
"Yeah I know when stuff happens everyone knows" I said. "But Randy would flip and John…maybe its my mind"

"Trust me when you're drunk your mind doesn't make up things, you blackout and cant remember but you don't make up shit" Angel said.

"Oh my god" I said. "Ange??? What am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing, because things are amazing with you and randy now don't mess it up keep your mouth shut and hope John does the same" she said.

"Alright" I said.

"You don't sound too sure of it"

"I'am…I'am…but if Randy ever found out-"  
"Live in the present, Lexy, he loves you and you did nothing wrong, understand?" she asked. There was a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah I understand" I sighed again as I unlocked the door. I opened it up and there stood John. "H…hey John"

"John? Oh shit well handle that call me back" Angel said.

"Yeah ill talk to you later love. Bye" I said closing my hand.

"Hey Alex" he said.  
"Whats up?" I asked still standing in the doorway.

"Chillin my match is not till later" he said. I nodded.

"Well…can I come in?" he asked.

"What?" I said. "Oh yes of course" I laughed nervously. We sat down. I stared at my nails.

"Everything okay?" he asked. I looked up.

"Yes" I said innocently. "How about you?"  
"Good…good" he nodded. We sat in silence some more. I dug through my Chanel purse not really looking for anything and he stared at his phone.

"Why is this so…awkward?" I asked finally.

"I don't know, you're acting weird Lex" he said staring at me.

"Am I?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah" he said. "Is this about last night" I stopped looking through my purse. Oh shit, I thought. I looked up at him. "You think I see you differently because you got really wasted last night? I don't"

"Oh….yeah" I said. "I did drink a lot I probably made a fool out of myself and did thinks that were unlike me"  
"A whole bottle" he laughed.

"Yeah" I admitted. "I was pretty wasted"

"Do you even remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope" I lied. "I totally blacked out I don't remember a thing…why do you ask? Should I remember something?"

He looked at me and said with a shrug "No" Liar, I thought but I just lied too. Ugh, I hate this.

"Oh…okay" I said.

"So…you happy about Randy getting a house in Connecticut?"

"Very" I said enthusiastically.

"That's really nice" he said. "You guys are great together…two of my best friends"

"Awww Johnny" I said. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you"

"No problem" he said getting up. "Well I better get going to get ready for my match"

"Oh yeah good luck, not like you need it" I said looking up at him.

"Thanks sweetheart" he said. I walked him to the door and closed it when he left. I went back to the chair and sat down.

"Ughhhhhhh" I mumbled putting my head in my hands. "Shit" I stomped my heel on the ground.

JOHN'S P.O.V:

I left Randy's dressing room after talking to Alex. She seemed weird, like she remembered what happened last night. Shit, I think she remembers. But how could I be sure, I couldn't just ask her because what if she didn't remember? Then I'd just admit the truth to her. This sucks, I thought as I headed down the hall way to meet Stacy.

"So?!" she asked locking the door of her dressing room. She folded her arms and tapped her feet anxiously.

"Uh…" I began.

"What?" she asked. "What happened last night?"

"Well…." I began.  
"I saw them earlier they were together…what…the fuck happened?" she asked.

"She got drunk-"

"HAHA" she laughed rolling her eyes. "And?"

"I told her how I felt, I told her that she needed someone better than Randy and I tried to kiss her but she pulled back and got sick and went to the bathroom and when she came back do it to her" I said slowly.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "WHY?"

"She's my friend Stacy and I couldn't take away the thing that means the world to her and I rather see her happy even if it means she cant be with me"

"Fucking bullshit, John!" she screamed. "UGH! I cant believe this you fucking suck, we had our chance and you blew it, you fucking blew it, now what?"

"I'm not in your plan anymore Stacy its wrong"

"Fuck that shit oh my god, I can't believe you!" she said. "Get out John"

"What?" I asked.

"Get out NOW!" she hollered. I shrugged and slammed the door behind me as I left. It felt good not to be in on Stacy's plan.

END OF POV

I headed down to Stamford the next day. The minute I got home I collapsed from being so freaking tired. The next morning I got up and made an attempt to go to work but I felt horrible so I called in sick and slept for the rest of the day. When I finally woke up I looked at my clock radio next to my bed. 7:21 it flashed.

"Holy Shit" I whispered. "I slept sooooo long" I grabbed my phone to call Randy.

"Baby are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I called work and you didn't pick up"

"Because I didn't go to work" I explained.

"Why?"

"I'm so so tired and I don't feel good" I said.

"Oh babe im sorry"

"Yeah" I said laying back down. I closed my eyes. "Um….randy…I don't think I can…ho on the road anymore"

"WHAT?" he asked. "Baby, why?"

"I'm exhausted Randy im so tired I can't do this go on the road thing. You go on the road for two-three days and then you rest for the rest of the week but I cant…I have to work..and I don't think I can do both anymore im really really sorry"

He was silent. "It's okay babe…im just going to miss you on the road…that'show we got together…and im really going to miss you being there"

"I'm sorry honey"

"No its okay...thank god I'll be close by" he said.

"Yep, when are you moving?" I asked.

"Cant tell you"

"Baby" I protested.

"Nope"

"Shit randy tell me!" I said getting pissed off. I wanted to know, I need to know why. It was killing me. "I'll do anything"

"I can get you to do anything already" he bragged.

"Wow" I rolled my eyes. "You are really humble and why wont you tell me baby???"

"You whine too much" he said. I pouted.

"Thanks randy…" I said. "I gotta go Angel's calling me and you make me VERY sad"

He laughed. "Okay babe I love you"

"Yeah well I don't think I do anymore so whatever bye" I said hanging up. I threw my head back onto my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Why was he moving here? Did he just want to be close to me? Did he want me to move in with him? I needed to know the truth; I hated not knowing what was going on.

For the next few weeks I stopped going on the road. My health started to improve I wasn't exhausted and tired anymore. I felt good. Randy called me everyday and he still wouldn't tell me why he got the house or when he was moving in for that matter. I mostly dealt with Angel finalizing the details of her wedding. Randy was even coming in to be my date for the wedding.

"Don't you look beautiful" Randy said as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my bridesmaid gown.

"Thank you" I smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself" I walked in front of the mirror to examine my dress. Angel had selected a peach colored strapless dress for her bridal party to wear. It wasn't one of those god awful ugly ass bridesmaid gowns you always hear about. My hair was in a up-do with loose curls falling down.

"All this wedding stuff gets me thinking" he says as he tried to put on his tie. I turned around to help him tie it.

"Thinking about what?" I asked as I messed around with it. "This is a cute tie"

"Thanks" he said putting his arms around my waist. "And I don't know just thinking about marriage…"

"Hmmm…" I said finally putting his tie in place. I patted it. "There you go" I turned away so that he couldn't see my reaction to him talking about marriage. The thought that Randy Orton, would EVER settle down with me was a joke.

"Doesn't it make you think about stuff?" he asked. I shrugged as I grabbed a bottle of Chanel No. 5 perfume.  
"Maybe…" I said. My cell phone began to ring I knew it was Angel.

"Oh my goddddd!" she screamed.  
"Calm down girlie" I said as she continued to scream.

"Sorry…are you ready?" she asked.

"Angel…we're in the same hotel" I pointed out.

"Oh yes that's right…duh…im freaking out" she said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Angel calm down puh-lease"

"I am calm and the wedding isn't till two and its 11:51 and we have to take pictures and get to the church and ughhh" she said quickly.

"Chill please" I said.

"Okay…okay…" she said. "I love you, bye"

"I love you too, see you in a bit" I said closing my phone.

Angel's wedding went on perfectly. I was tearing up and trying to keep myself from crying throughout the ceremony. I was so happy for her and through the whole thing I kept on thinking what if I was the one walking down the aisle and Randy was standing there instead.

"I love weddings" I said to Randy as we sat together at the reception.  
"Do you?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he sipped some champagne.

"Yes" I smiled. "I do…and what are you smirking for??? I know weddings aren't your thing"

"I don't know"  
"Guys hate weddings" I said. "The whole being tied down thing, especially you Mr. Orton"

He laughed. I stared at him blankly. "You haven't called me that in almost a year"  
I laughed. "Oh my god, you are right…I remember"  
"God you were such a tease" he said.

"HEY!" I said. "I was being professional you were a client of mine"  
"Ha look how long that lasted next thing you know we were making out" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad we did" I said sincerely looking him in the eye. He nodded and held my hand.

"Me too, babe, me too" he said.

"HEYYYYY!" Angel shouted running up to me. She gave me a big hug.

"Hi love" I said. She had been hugging me all night.

"I' am so freaking happy" she beamed. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding gown.

"I'm happy you're happy" I said.

"You guys are next!" she said pointing her finger at me and Randy. I gave Angel a look and she laughed. "Randy, Lexi's gonna catch the bouquet" she said turning to Randy.

"Is she?" he asked.

"Noooooo" I laughed. "I have horrible catching skills"

"No you don't" Angel said. "Come on" she pulled me with her. I lined up with the rest of the bridesmaids and other female wedding guests. This is so stupid, I thought.

"One-two-three!!!" The DJ yelled as Angel got ready. She tossed her bouquet in the air and somehow as I stood there it flew right in front of me and right into my hands.

"oh my god!" I yelled. Angel turned around and smiled.  
"I TOLD YOU!" she screamed hugging me again. I walked back to Randy who was sitting at our table.

"Look what I have!" I said waving the bouquet in his face.

"Oh no" he said.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing" he shrugged.  
"Whatever" I said sitting down.

After the reception Angel and her new husband left in a limo to their honeymoon in the South of France. Another Limo pulled up this time and I looked confused.

"That's us" Randy said in my ear.  
"What? Why?" I asked.

"Shhhhh…" he said leading me to the limo.

"Whats going on Randy?" I asked as the limo started to pull off.  
"Stop asking questions" he laughed. "And put this on" He handed me a blindfold.

"Oh no, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just put it on and trust me, please" he said. I stared at him for a second his gorgeous blue eyes seemed so sincere.  
"Kay…fine" I mumbled putting the blindfold on. We drove for a really long time and I still felt really confused. Randy wouldn't say a word. Finally the limo came to a stop and Randy helped me out. "WHERE AM I?!" I demanded.

"Shhhhh, babe" he said. The next thing I knew he had picked me up and was carrying me somewhere.  
"I feel like a damn idiot" I said bluntly.

"You wont feel like one in a few minutes" he spoke.

"What does that mean?" I moaned. "Ughhh this sucks" He kept on walking and I guess we walked through a house but now we were outside again. "I hear waves…are we on the beach…what are we doing on a beach?" He finally placed me down and pulled the blindfold off. I looked at him and looked around. "Whose house is that?" I asked looking back at a massive home. I looked back at the ocean in front of us.

"Ours" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said…OURS" he repeated. I stared at him.

"H…h…huh?" I stammered. Did he just say our house? That beautiful beach front house belonged to us?  
"Alexandria…" he said. I stared at him again. What the fuck is going on? "I love you so much and I need you to know that-"  
"I know that" I said.

"And I've never felt this way about anyone before you. You make me so happy and from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. We've been through so much together and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life-"  
"What?" I whispered as tears began to flood my eyes.

"I bought this house for you…for us" he said. "For our life together and…" he got down on one knee and pulled a tiffany's box out of his coat pocket.

"Oh my god" I started to cry. This was it.

"I want you to marry me Alexandria Taylor" he said opening the ring box. I gasped.

"….Randy….oh my god…" I cried. "Yes…yes! Of course I will!" He placed the ring on my finger it was beautiful and hugged me. "Oh my god" I cried into his shoulder. He pulled back and wiped my tears and then kissed me gently. "I love you"

"I love you" he said.

"Oh my god, Randy!" I said looking from him, to the ring, to the house. "oh my god….im speechless!"

"Come on I want to give you a tour of our new home" he said taking my hand. Our new home was a huge stunning 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom beach front house with everything I could ever imagine.

"It's perfect" I said as we finally sat down in the living room in front of a huge fireplace.

"You're perfect" he said. I shook my head and smiled.

"No…this is perfect" I said sitting on his lap. "Alexandria Taylor-Orton?" I asked him cocking my head to the side. "Or just Alexandria Orton"  
"Whatever you want, baby" he said kissing my forehead. "Come on we have a lot of rooms to christen"  
"AH!" I squealed as he picked me up. "Randy!"

I stood in the mirror on the night of my wedding rehearsal. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was marrying Randy. Everything was right in the world. Finally, I had him to myself.

"Hey babe" Randy said coming into the room.

"Hi honey" I gave him a kiss. "What's up…you look confused?"

"John said he needed to talk to us"

"Talk…?" I asked suddenly thinking back to the night when he told me I deserved better than Randy.

"Yeah I don't know w-" Randy began but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said staring at Randy. I was growing nervous.

"Hey" John said coming in to the room. He had his hands folded together.

"Sup John?" Randy asked.

"I have to tell you something….that's probably going to make you guys hate me but I couldn't be your best man tomorrow knowing what I did"

"What are you talking about John?" Randy asked. "Why cant you be my best man?"

"Stacy…and I were working together" he began.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"To….to…break you and Alex apart" he said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Randy yelled.

"And I know I know it was fucked up thing to do, Stacy wanted you back and I wanted…."  
"You fucking wanted Alex? My girl?" Randy demanded. John nodded. "You son of a BITCH!" He went to hit John and I stopped him.

"Randy DON'T!" I screamed.

"But there was I night I was supposed to finally make a move but I couldn't….I couldn't do it to you guys you mean so much to me and I realized I was being so selfish.

"GET THE FUCK OUT…" Randy said angrily. "NOW"

"I can't believe you, John" I said shaking my head. "Why? I thought we were friends"

"We are…which is why I couldn't do this to you" He explained. Just then there was a knock at the door. John opened it and in came Stacy.

"What the fuck John?" she asked. "Shit, why did you tell me to come here?"

"Because its time that they know. I told them…EVERYTHING" John said. Her eyes opened wide.  
"WHAT?" she yelled.

"So its true" Randy said. She looked at Randy with fear in her eyes.

"Randy…baby…I wanted you…I…needed you back…I love you so much I would have done anything I could that's how much I love you" she said.

"Leave" Randy said. "How dare you two" He put his arm around me. "Get the fuck out and go, I never want to see you again"

"B…but…NO!" Stacy shouted. "This is NOT FAIR!"  
"Stacy do I have to kick your ass out?" I asked. I was starting to tear up. "LEAVE"

"Come on Stacy you knew this day would come" John said carefully.

"Damn right" I said. "Nice try trying to break us up you mother fuckers…guess what? It didn't work, we're getting married tomorrow"

"I'm so sorry Alex, Randy" John said. "You guys mean everything to me that's why I couldn't do it"

"Well it should have NEVER crossed your mind" Randy said. "Get the fuck out"

With a nod John grabbed Stacy's arm and they walked out of the room. I looked at Randy and sighed.  
"We're okay right baby?" I asked.

"Of course...nothing is going to break us up, we've been through so much"

"I think we made it, Randy" I said hugging him. "We're going to be just fine"

"I love you Alexandria"

"I love you too"

**Sorry for the delay. I'm in college now and I've been busy so much. That's the end to my story I hope you liked it thanks for the support its been a long fun ride. Peace & Love everyone thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
